Hope
by Caladria Napea
Summary: How long does it take before all hope is lost of ever being rescued from the clutches of the Wraith? The question an Ancient woman wonders 10,000 years into her future.Begins halfway through the Ancients' war with the Wraith, and ends much closer to now..
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Chiara Elata, an Ancient soldier fighting in the Lantean war against the Wraith is captured by the Wraith and she struggles to escape, or even to gain some hope of escape.

**Spoilers: **Some for Before I Sleep although not very many.

**Pairing: **None since the Atlantis team doesn't come in until much later in the story.

**Rating: - K+ – **More mild violence.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Stargate characters, and I also do not own Esmora (who comes in later), that character is owned by the writer Esmora (whose story about that character paralells mine). Also, I only partly own Amara.

* * *

Chiara snuck up behind her husband, who was doing something with one of the computers. She quietly grinned, and then gave him a gentle hug. She saw his hand shake in surprise as she did so.

"Come on, Janus, it's late, time to go home!"

"I know, I just need to finish this last part . . ." Janus responded hurriedly.

"And you last said that how many hours ago?" Chiara asked him.

"I know, but I still have to finish it," he said.

"We should get extra rest tonight though . . ." Chiara said. Janus turned to her.

"Of course you should," he said with a small grin.

"Janus . . . not just for me, we have to fix the transmitter on Ilaria tomorrow!" Janus looked quickly at her.

"Yes . . . I know. I was thinking about it just now, actually. Perhaps it would be best if you didn't go." He noticed the shocked and outraged look on Chiara's face.

"Chiara, come on. You have to take things easier now. Let's see . . . only eight more months. Then Aerlyn will be here." Chiara smiled winsomely.

"I know, eight months, and then everything is changed and I shall never be able to accompany you again. Come on, Janus, who are you going to take? Would you just leave me behind to do nothing?! I don't even feel any different yet . . . please Janus? All the doctors say that everything is fine so far." Chiara looked up into his face pleadingly. Janus looked at her worriedly for a little bit, and then his face finally broke into a gentle smile.

"Very well, but we are going to be extra careful this time, and you are most definitely getting an extra few hours of sleep tonight . . ." Chiara nodded eagerly and Janus shut down the computer, escorting her back to their quarters, already out-fitted with baby accessories.

The next morning the two were armed and waiting in front of the stargate. The great portal opened and they stepped through. Once on Ilaria, they hurried to a building in the distance. As soon as they reached it Janus immediately began working on the computers.

"A virus, I believe," he announced. Chiara nodded. Common, the Wraith had been attempting that of recent.

"I am going to walk around outside, see if they left anything or anyone behind," she announced. Janus looked up.

"Not too far!" he admonished. Chiara laughed and walked out.

An hour later she returned with nothing to report. She sat down on one of the chairs inside and watched Janus. He quietly worked, looking at the screen once in awhile and furiously fussing with crystals and the keyboard. When they had first met, Chiara had been rather annoyed by how serious he was about it all, as well as his utter inability to defend himself. Chiara smiled. Well, he could a little bit, but besides for that little bit . . . Likewise he had been annoyed by her tough exterior as well as her jokes about his precious science. Melia though, she had always thought the two were a perfect match, and had managed to arrange the whole thing.

"Oh no," Janus said, breaking Chiara out of her thoughts.

"What?" Chiara asked, worried.

"The virus, it was a set up, it's been sending a signal ever since I started working on it. We have to go . . . now!" Janus immediately began gathering up all his tablets and other equipment.

"Leave it, Janus, they will be here any moment!" Chiara said. Janus looked at her and they both ran for the door and then to the stargate. They heard the sound of it dialing, and then the "swoosh" sound.

"Go back! The building will be more defensible!" Chiara shouted desperately, and then they both raced back. They got there, shut the doors, and Janus rushed over to the computer.

"What are you doing?" Chiara asked.

"Overloading the power circuits to the doors, it should force them to open them manually."

"Should?!" Chiara said.

"Nothing is certain, they might somehow manage to override it, but I highly doubt that probability." Janus said, continuing to dial a few more things on it. "There, finished," he concluded, turning to the door. Chiara had already charged her weapon.

"Back to one of the inner rooms, it will take them a little longer. Do you know if there is any other feasible exit?" she asked. Janus shook his head.

"Not one that the Wraith haven't probably already surrounded by now." Chiara sighed and they moved down some stairs and through several corridors. They waited in a side room, listening to the movement above them. Janus turned to her.

"We should surrender," he stated.

"That has to be one of the worst plans I have ever heard come out of your mouth!" Chiara responded.

"No, really, Chiara, they went to an awful lot of trouble to get a scientist out here, they obviously want us alive."

"What, so surrender like cowards?! No, I personally would rather fight to the death," Chiara said angrily, her eyes flashing. "We should be able to take more than a few with us. You might even be able to cause the computers to self destruct, that would take all of them in the surrounding area out."

"That is exactly what we have been doing wrong in this whole war!" Janus protested. "Our forces go down heroically taking Wraith with them, but never enough. If we have to die, it should be somewhere where we can take many more than we could here." Chiara sighed, listening to the Wraith bludgeon the door above them down. She looked at him.

"We fight, and then surrender." Janus sighed and nodded to the compromise. They heard the Wraith storm the floor above them.

"Careful," Janus warned, looking worriedly at her. Chiara flashed a small smile.

"Careful? I do believe that is a foreign word to my ears." The Wraith were getting closer, and Chiara took a small device out of her pocket. As the door opened for them she threw it towards where she knew the Wraith stood and then she and Janus turned away. It produced a huge flash and bang, as well as a large enough explosion outwards to take the Wraith next to the door. For several minutes the sounds of both sides fighting each other filled the air. Janus took a shot from one of the stunners, but managed to recover enough to continue fighting. One of the Wraith took a careful shot around the corner where he knew the woman was hiding. Chiara felt a searing pain in her side and began to fall. Janus reached out, breaking her fall slightly, and Chiara's eyes stayed open just long enough to see him fall beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

As always, all characters and plot are mine excepting Janus and Melia, who are Stargate's. Please do read and review, 'tis very much appreciated!

* * *

Chiara awoke to the dim lights of a Wraith cell. She sat up with a blink and looked over at Janus, who was standing beside the doorway. As soon as he saw that she had awakened he come walking over to her.

"How are you feeling? Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. Chiara smiled at him and gave an involuntary shudder.

"I feel fine, rather tired, but that is to be expected. And you?" she said.

"I am as well as can be. I haven't seen any of the Wraith but have heard at least five walking nearby." He took a seat next to her and Chiara placed her head on his shoulder.

"You worry too much," she commented.

"Of course I do, I have my wife to care for," Janus shot back. Chiara smiled.

"Now isn't that a nice thing to say," she commented. He placed his arm around her and she began to feel tired again. The Wraith stunners had that effect . . . they had definitely been set to their highest level as well, something like that would have probably killed a human. She felt unconsciousness seeping over her again, but she didn't truly fight it. She would need all the rest possible . . . and she felt oddly safe with Janus right there, even on Wraith hive.

She awoke a while later to an empty cell. Her head was leaning against the wall instead of Janus. Chiara immediately stood up, feeling little better then she had when she was last awoken. She craned her neck trying to look down the corridor. She couldn't see anything besides halls and some dark rooms to the sides though. Chiara sighed. Where was Janus? The Wraith were probably interrogating him . . . Chiara worriedly twisted her hands in her lap. She waited awhile, getting up every few minutes to pace around the cell. After quite a bit of time she heard the heavy steps of the Wraith coming. Chiara stood, pulling her hair back and walking to the center of the cell where she could clearly see them. There were three, a Wraith commander and two soldiers. Chiara looked at them proudly in the eye until the commander nodded and the two soldiers stepped behind her, escorting her elsewhere.

They walked down several corridors until they came to an extremely large room. In the center of it stood the Wraith Queen, watching Chiara as she was brought in. Chiara carefully walked over. Kneeling in front of the queen was Janus. As Chiara saw him better her heart caught in her throat, but she was careful not to let any change of expression betray her. Janus looked much older, his hair was already gray. The queen had to have taken at least a hundred years from him, more than that probably.

"Kneel," the Queen demanded. Chiara didn't move, merely standing there and looking at her evenly. She could feel the Queen's frustration, Chiara assumed with Janus. She also felt the Queen's mind almost forcing her to kneel, but Chiara resisted and managed to stay standing. Finnaly one of the guards behind her slammed the back of his stunner against her legs. Chiara winced and fell on her knees. The Queen looked at Chiara twisting her head to the side slightly, and then reached behind her, taking something off a table.

"What is incorrect with these calculations?" she said, thrusting a tablet almost directly into Chiara's face. Chiara looked at them blankly.

"I have no idea," she responded. The Queen hissed menacingly. Chiara continued.

"I am a warrior, not a scientist; I can't even tell the top from the bottom."

"Perhaps not," the Queen said, "but he can." She nodded to Janus. Chiara knew that the Queen was right. If anyone, Janus could, that was why so much of his life had been drained probably.

"Tell him to fix them, and you may both live," the queen continued. Chiara swallowed. She wouldn't and neither would Janus. The queen hissed after a minute. She stretched out her hand and placed it slightly below Chiara's throat. She turned to Janus.

"Tell me," she ordered. Janus looked at them both. Chiara tried to telepathically connect with him without the Queen's knowledge.

"Don't," was all she thought. Janus looked at her, then the queen, and finally firmly stated his answer.

"No." The queen hissed at this, and Chiara could feel her cold, smooth, clammy hand grow tighter. Then the queen suddenly lifted her hand, as if startled.

"There are two lives within you," she said almost accusingly. Chiara just looked at her. The queen stared thoughtfuly at her for a second, and then nodded to the guards. They lifted Janus and Chiara up, and quickly escorted them back to their cell.

Once there, Chiara looked at Janus fully in the face. He tried to glance away, knowing what she was thinking.

"How bad is it?" he finally asked. Chiara sighed. She could trace wrinkles on his face, his hair was almost fully gray, and his eyes looked slightly sunken.

"Not bad," Chiara lied, taking her hand and reaching towards him. He grabbed it and twisted it away.

"No, Chiara, you will need all your strength, don't sacrifice it on me." Chiara shook her head.

"If you are weak, and I can tell you are, then the Wraith will be able to use that against me. I also don't think the queen will allow my strength to grow too low. She wanted me to survive, Janus, goodness knows why, but I don't think she will harm me too much at least for now." Janus looked at her and released her wrist. Chiara gently reached towards him, and then stroked his face. As she touched it, the wrinkles seemed to melt away. She concentrated a little harder and the gray went away. He still looked a little older than before, but not nearly as much. It did sap quite a bit of strength from her as Janus suspected it would though. He gently lowered her down to the bench-like seat along the edge of the cell.

"Thank you, Chiara." He bent down and gently kissed her on the forehead, and as he did so, Chiara gave him a weak smile.

"Anything," she said.


	3. Chapter 3

All characters are either owned by myself or Stargate Atlantis. Reviews are always very welcome!

* * *

Janus watched Chiara sleep, her blue eyes closed and creamy-white cheeks relaxed. He chuckled slightly, remembering her when they first met. She was fiery young thing, very skilled in battle already. She was placed among a certain group of the military specially trained to protect scientists who were working on damaged technology on other worlds, most often in rather dangerous positions. Janus had often been sent out to work that technology, and usually one or two soldiers would be sent with him, occasionally including Chiara. The two had a bad habit of rubbing each other the wrong way. Then Janus had met Chiara's sister, Melia, who he had rather taken a fancy to and began dating . . . which had rather infuriated Chiara once she found out.

In the present, Janus found himself beginning to feel very weary. He didn't think the Wraith would come again too soon . . . . And he needed to rest as well. Gradually he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Chiara slept peacefully for a long while. Her eyes opened and she sat up. Her mind felt odd, almost stifled . . . but she tried to thrust it aside. She looked around but didn't see Janus.

"Janus?" she asked. She saw someone step from the shadows of the cell.

"You asked for Janus? He is long gone; your hopes are pinned on nothing." Chiara was confused.

"Where is he?" she demanded. The figure stepped forward more. She was part Wraith! Not completely, her skin had a fairer, less glossy tone to it and her eyes were round . . . . But her hand was long and spidery, with sharp nails and the distinctive cut in the palm, showing where that she could feed. Chiara looked at her face closely, and shrieked.

"Chiara? Chiara!" Chiara sat bolt upright and saw Janus leaning over her. She felt like all the strength had been sapped from her body.

"Was it a dream?" Janus asked. Chiara remembered it and her eyes filled with tears. Janus leaned over and tenderly hugged her to him.

"It's alright, Chiara, everything is fine, I promise . . ." he said. She hugged him back, the tears silently spilling over and down her cheeks.

"It was me. Well, not exactly, she looked like a Wraith and she looked like me but different, the cheek bones and forehead were higher like yours. She said you were gone and my hopes were pinned on nothing. Janus she looked so like me, I didn't understand!" Chiara tried to stop weeping, but the dream had scared her . . . Janus simply remained quiet, still continuing to hug her for several more minutes. After awhile he withdrew a little bit from her.

"Are you better?" he asked almost timidly. Chiara nodded rather hesitantly, trying to put all meaningless dreams behind her. Janus stroked her chin fondly.

"Good. We need to talk though . . ." Chiara looked at him. Janus sighed, and then continued.

"On the Wraith equations, the overall power ratio was off by .3 percent, they need to start from . . ." Chiara sharply interrupted him.

"No. Don't tell me."

"Chiara . . ."

"If I know then I might be forced into telling them. I don't want that to happen, no matter what consequences," Chiara stated.

"Chiara, they will kill you, they will kill little Aerlyn. I want to do everything within my power to ensure that doesn't happen."

"No, Janus! I don't want to know! If they get those who knows what they could do. What are the equations for, anyway?" Janus sighed.

"I don't know, exactly. It looked like they needed a safe way to distribute a massive, short, energy blast to the hyper-drive engines."

"It's impossible, they would explode," Chiara said impatiently.

"Theoretically, yes, they would if they did too much. However, not if that power was used quickly enough for something though."

"Like what?" Chiara asked.

"I have absolutely no idea. But the way they have it now, it will explode and they know it, they just don't know what's wrong. The problem is in the temporary distribution conduit, their calculations are off there. Tell them that and they should be able to figure it out." Chiara looked sadly at him. Well, now she knew . . .

"And Chiara, I don't care how they use it, I want you and Aerlyn to come out of this safely and go back to Atlantis where you will be safe." Chiara looked up at him.

"Even if it means the destruction of Atlantis?" Chiara asked almost accusingly. Janus didn't respond, merely looking at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Same as before, and please do review, it is always very much appreciated!

* * *

Janus and Chiara waited uncomfortably for the next day, their conversation drifting back and forth.

"Do you have any idea at all what those equations are for?" Chiara asked. Janus looked at her, he had obviously been thinking about it quite a bit.

"They must have had control of that out-post for at least a short time. Before the war wasn't it a research outpost?" Chiara nodded, looking at him. Janus sighed.

"I thought so. If I remember correctly Taurinus conducted much of his research there." Chiara looked at Janus. Taurinus used to be Atlantis' head scientist, until he had been killed by the Wraith. He always did his research in Atlantis though . . . why on another world?

"Why there?" she asked Janus. He sighed.

"He was conducting rather top secret research . . . I have no idea as to how the Wraith even found out." Chiara looked up at him.

"What kind of research would that be?" Janus looked at her.

"He was trying to find a viable method of time-travel." Chiara laughed.

"We tried that before, and dare I say it, but failed miserably." Janus looked at her.

"Not exactly, you see, Taurinus thought that instead of almost trying to drag a world back in time, it would work better to actually fly through it, after a fashion. If the Wraith cracked his security they might have been able to get at his research. But it isn't complete, and probably has some errors . . . which would mean that they were hoping whoever came to that world to fix the transmitters knew enough about science to help them with the code. I'm not certain that is it, but what I saw would match up with time-travel." Chiara looked at him.

"Do you know that for sure?" she asked. Janus scratched his head, thinking, and then leaned back against the wall.

"No, not exactly . . . but it is definitely the most possible of our options."

"We could never give the Wraith that type of technology!" Chiara said, standing.

"If we got to one of the main computers would you be able to self-destruct the ship?" she asked Janus. He looked rather startled.

"I might be able to, but just because I could not mean that I actually would do it. Chiara you are giving up hope too soon! The Wraith haven't fixed it yet, and they may never be able to, just give it some time . . ." Chiara sighed and sat down again. She was worried that the Wraith would force them, and she would have rather that option taken away, no matter what the cost. Janus on the other hand thought in a completely different manner, he still held out hope, and his priorities were different as well. Chiara turned her head to the door, she heard footsteps coming. They both stood and looked expectantly as the Wraith commander and two guards came.

"The woman," was all the commander said. Chiara saw that Janus was half-tempted to try and stop them, but decided differently. Chiara watched him as the door closed between them. She gave a small smile at him, and tried to lightly connect telepathically without the Wraith knowing.

"I'll be back soon," she told him, turning and following the Wraith.

To her surprise, they didn't go back to the main chamber. Instead, she was led in an entirely different direction. They walked through hall after hall, room after room, corridor after corridor, until finally the Wraith stopped in front of a doorway which opened for them. The inside was merely a small room, even smaller than the cell that she and Janus had occupied. The Wraith nodded at her and she gingerly stepped into it, and the door closed behind Chiara, leaving her all alone. She turned around looking at everything. It wasn't a normal cell; the door was solid instead of having the web-like texture. It was also in a different portion of the ship. There was a small table-like structure which held food, some meat, vegetables and fruit. Chiara looked at it. The food certainly looked appetizing enough, but she wasn't quite sure if she was hungry enough yet to actually trust the Wraith with her meals.

She sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall. She closed her eyes but her senses were alert, listening for the slightest sound. After awhile she heard more footsteps, but these were different, lighter, softer . . . Chiara stood, wondering if they would stop at her door. They did, and the door opened to reveal at Chiara's shock a human woman.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the little mix-up earlier, I accidentally put the whole story up instead of just the next chapter (oops!) Thanks for understanding, and please R&R!

* * *

Chiara stood, looking at her almost warily. The woman stepped in as the door closed behind her.

"Who are you?" Chiara asked. The woman looked at her almost curiously.

"I am Amara, the Wraith sent me to care for you."

"The Wraith did?" This confused Chiara immensely. Why would the Wraith send another prisoner to care for her? It didn't make sense.

"Yes, I serve them," the woman stated. Chiara's head shot up with a jolt.

"You _serve _the _Wraith_?!" she said, disgust dripping from her voice. The woman nodded.

"Yes, I am a Wraith Worshiper." Chiara gave a completely mirthless laugh. She never would have thought to see the day.

"The Wraith feed on humans, you are their food, and yet you worship them?" Chiara asked the woman. She would have gladly died then to have come to such an end. Chiara looked her in the eye.

"The Wraith care for us. Also everyone must eat. You eat meat, and yet you keep animals as friends and pets, how is such a thing different?" Amara asked.

"Well if you want to be categorized with a dog, I won't argue, only a coward would resort to such an end," Chiara said. She saw Amara bristle slightly at this remark, but she didn't say anything in response.

"Still though, I doubt you are here to debate morals. Why did the Wraith send you here to 'care' for me? I am quite old enough to take care of myself, I believe," Chiara continued. Amara looked at her, and sat down on a bench next to the door.

"I am to ensure that you eat and drink properly, that all your needs are taken care of, and that you do not harm yourself," Amara responded.

"Harm myself? Why would I do anything as foolish as that?" Chiara asked her.

"You speak of cowardice, and yet you are the one who would rather kill herself then surrender to the Wraith. Certainly that would be considered an easier way out," Amara said. "And I am supposed to stop you if you should try such an end." Chiara looked at her. From the sounds of it that woman was going to be there constantly. Chiara sighed; their "friendship" hadn't gotten off to the warmest start either. Amara looked at her.

"The food on the table is for you," she said nodding at it.

"I am not hungry," Chiara responded almost sullenly.

"You have been on the hive for over a day during which time you have not eaten or drunk. You must be hungry by now."

"I can decide that well enough, thank you," Chiara shot back. She looked at the food and then sat down.

"Starving yourself won't help anyone."

"I am not going to eat food prepared by Wraith," Chiara said angrily.

"It was not prepared by the Wraith, it was prepared by the Wraith Worshipers," Amara explained.

"Yes, I see the great and significant difference," Chiara said. Amara sighed and was silent, merely watching Chiara. The two sat like that for several hours, both completely still and saying nothing. Finally Amara stood up and walked over to the food again. She took the plate and water and brought it over to Chiara, setting them down in front of the woman.

"Please eat," she begged.

"No," Chiara said firmly.

"If you eat half I will eat the other half, in fact I will eat my half first. That will prove to you that it isn't poisoned."

"I know that already, I'm not hungry, and I will not eat it."

"You must be hungry by now. You would harm the child within you out of your own obstinacy? You must at least drink some of the water," Amara argued.

"No, and she will survive," Chiara said, pushing the food away.

"I was sent to ensure that you eat and drink properly, if you do not I will be punished for not fulfilling my duty," Amara said. Chiara looked at her and turned away. Amara sighed at this and walked back over to her former seat which she took.

Several more hours filled with silence passed. Amara watched Chiara the whole time, despite the fact that there was nothing to watch but stillness and barely-contained anger. The silence was finally broken by footsteps. Chiara listened, these were heavier, definitely that of a Wraith, although only one, more than likely. The door opened revealing the same Wraith commander as before. He stepped inside the room and looked at Amara, then Chiara, and finally at the food.

"I begged her to eat but she would not," Amara pleaded. The Wraith made a short snarling sound and looked at Chiara. Chiara merely looked back up at him.

"Your cooking needs work," she explained simply. The Wraith nodded and Amara followed him out the door. Chiara watched, and then looked at the plate of food next to her. With a sigh of disgust she took it in her hand and threw it against the wall.


	6. Chapter 6

Same as always, please don't steal, and **please **do review.

* * *

Chiara waited for awhile, she had no idea how long. She despised all the waiting, all the silence. She looked around her, seeing if there was any method of escape she might have missed earlier. The door was extremely solid, the walls were thick, and there was nothing else. Chiara sighed, she would try to find an access panel to the door but she had no idea how long the Wraith would be gone . . . She sat down again, and waited.

Finally she heard footsteps again. Chiara stood, and watched as the door opened. It was Amara again, but Chiara's heart fell. She looked older, not terribly older, but she had obviously lost a few years. In one hand she held a platter of food and in the other a jug of water. She noticed Chiara's surprised look.

"I told you I would be punished," she stated. Chiara sat down.

"I in no way intended that to happen," Chiara said.

"Will you eat then?" Amara asked. Chiara shook her head. Amara quietly set the food and water down next to Chiara, and then walked over and began picking up the food that Chiara had thrown.

"They will take more years of my life unless you eat," Amara quietly added. Chiara looked at her and then down at the food. She quietly picked at a piece of the meat, and then swallowed a grape.

"I ate some," she said.

"The Wraith say that you must eat all of it, and drink all the water as well." Chiara sighed, there was no way out. She ate a piece of the meat, it felt like she was swallowing a stone. Chiara slowly made her way through the food and then drank the water. The whole time she felt Amara's eyes on her every move, but Chiara tried to ignore it. She finally finished and handed her plate to Amara.

"See? I did it."

"There is still some meat left," Amara said, looking at it. Chiara sighed. She frustratedly picked up the bite of meat and ate it. Amara nodded and set the plate and jug down next to the door, resuming her seat. Chiara sat up again against the wall and pulled her legs in. She felt better after eating . . . it was simply the fact that she felt like she had surrendered. Not for long though, she told herself, not for long.

"Why would you worship the race that just took away years of your life?" Chiara asked Amara.

"They will restore them, once they have seen that I have fulfilled my duty. I hadn't before; it was punishment, just as you might punish a child." Chiara sighed. She didn't believe it.

"They put you through excruciating pain simply to force me to eat a meal. Don't you find anything disturbing about that?" Amara turned to her.

"No, I do not. It is their will, and it is my duty to fulfill their will and needs." Amara sat up a little. Chiara could see that she was tired. Now might not be the best time. Chiara herself was tired though, she hadn't slept within the last day, and the ease of hunger made her remember that fact. She maneuvered herself into a corner of the room, where she leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes.

She awoke awhile later and saw that Amara was still sleeping. She took the time to look for Janus with her mind. She found him, and quietly tried to speak with him. He put barriers up against her though, and she tried to maneuver her way around them.

"Janus, it's me!" she telepathically called to him. She felt the barriers relax, but as he let them down she also felt the pain that he was suffering.

"Are you alright?" he asked her worriedly.

"Fine, I'm still slightly tired. I just rested. The Wraith put me in a small room with a human woman named Amara. Apparently she worships the Wraith. I don't know why they have me here, she says she is here to take care of me, but that's what I don't understand." Janus sighed, at least she was safe at the moment.

"I don't either," he told her. Chiara softened as she heard this, he was tired.

"What happened to you?" she asked him.

"The same as before, really, they simply want answers."

"You should rest, Janus," she told him.

"I know, I'll try," he responded. Chiara quietly broke off the link and looked up and around her again. How dare they hurt Janus! Her anger grew even more against the Wraith, and against Amara as well as she saw the sleeping woman who worshiped those creatures.


	7. Chapter 7

Same as usual . . . reviews and critique are very welcome, as always!

* * *

Everything quickly fell into routine. An extremely boring routine, from Chiara's point of view, and it definitely didn't help that she didn't understand anything that was going on. Why was it that the Wraith were treating her like this, with excellent food that was quite bounteous? Granting her an "attendant" of sorts? Was it because of Aerlyn? But that didn't make sense either. Aerlyn was a weakness for Chiara, surely the Wraith knew that. But they apparently wanted both mother and daughter to survive in good health. The thought made Chiara worry even more. The very fact that the Wraith wanted Aerlyn to survive made Chiara nervous, what were they planning for her, for both of them? Nothing the Wraith ever planned turned out well for anyone except themselves.

Still, time passed. Every day Chiara received three regular meals, so she decided they would make a good way of telling time. Once every three meals she would take a small bone from her plate and keep it, signifying a day. Once every six days she would place all her bones on a plate and then take a small pit from a piece of fruit instead to signify one fourth a moon passing. It worked for keeping track of how many days she had been there . . . and although Amara noticed, she didn't seem to care. Chiara did discover that the walls were slightly springy however, so that if she threw one of her pits hard enough against the opposite wall of her cell it would bounce back into her hand. Well, most of the time it would, it sometimes would accidentally hit other targets, including Amara, but Chiara claimed it to be an accident despite Amara's doubts.

This pastime also provided a slight "thunk" sound which broke the aggravatingly unending silence, so many of Chiara's hours were filled with a slight "thunk . . . thunk . . . thunk . . ." as he mind wandered the ship. She learned most of it by heart, except for the parts that were more heavily travailed by the Wraith. She purposely tried to avoid the Wraith, afraid that they would sense her mind there and try to stop her. She also tried to speak with Janus as much as possible, but most of the time he was so weary that he hardly had the strength to respond to her calls. Chiara tried to siphon some of her strength to him, but he often refused it, claiming that she would need it more than him. Gradually, Chiara stopped contacting him, realizing that speaking caused them both more worry then simple silence. If he needed her, he could call.

Chiara eventually gained four pits, a whole moon had passed. She traded all her pits and bones in and took a spoon in their stead. After another fourth moon had passed she had a new pit, and found out that she could use the spoon as a catapult and it worked even better, much to Amara's annoyance. The two hardly ever talked though, most of the time when they did it would come back to them arguing about the Wraith, about morals, about everything they disagreed upon. Chiara began looking forward to the one time each day when Amara would leave for a short time, report to the Wraith, eat a meal, and come back with more food for Chiara. This would probably be the best time to escape as well. Chiara had several hidden knives; if she could cut deep enough into the wall she was fairly certain that she might be able to find a control panel. That would take her some time to cut through, but perhaps she could contact Janus and he would give her directions . . . that would speed things up significantly. After that, her plan was to quickly escape, help Janus out, and then get off the world and back to Atlantis.

She had to wait for perfect timing though; Amara would know she was gone and alert the Wraith as soon as she returned. That meant that they had to be on a world, out of hyper-space. She told Janus, and he agreed to help as much as possible. Meanwhile, they waited, biding time. Chiara hated the monotone days, but she decided that it would be worth it, since every day that she waited Amara grew more and more used to it, less and less likely to suspect her trying something. Apparently, Amara had never dealt with a Lantian soldier before though . . . Chiara promised herself that she would not only refuse to give up hope but escape. Soon. Finally the ship did drop out of hyper-space, and Chiara felt it land. Not only that, but it stayed there for awhile, right through the time when Amara left as usual. The moment Chiara heard her steps and that of her Wraith escort melt away into the ship she stopped throwing the pit and stood up, rushing over to the door.

"I'm ready Janus," she thought, connecting to him. Janus sighed. The queen had left him alone today because she was to busy preparing for the next culling, thank goodness, so he had the strength to think clearly.

"Alright, the panel should be just to the left of the door, at around your shoulder level." Chiara sent him the picture of it from her view. She felt him watching her cut into the wall.

"There! Stop, no deeper, just in case you damage it. Peel back that layer." She did so, and saw various stem-like structures which had blinking lights going up and down them.

"The second one on the left, sever it." She reached for one of them and heard Janus again.

"NO! Not that one, the other one! Just next to it and slightly behind." Chiara sighed.

"You said second to the left."

"Yes, you were doing the third one to the left, you would have quite ably locked the door from the inside and out."

"I'm sorry! I didn't see the other one . . ." Chiara said, cutting it. The doors twitched slightly.

"Now what?" she asked Janus.

"I don't know . . . that should have been it!"

"Well hurry, I doubt Amara is going to wait forever," she responded quickly.

"Alright, try cutting the one to the left of it." Chiara did so. As her knife finished alarms immediately sounded.

"That wasn't it!" Chiara mentally yelled.

"You can't do it, they'll be there in a second," Janus responded wearily. Chiara looked up as the door opened to reveal the Wraith commander, three Wraith, and Amara standing behind them. Chiara quietly stepped away from the wall, placing her knife on the seat.


	8. Chapter 8

Please don't steal, and also please do review, thanks!

* * *

Chiara was forced to kneel in front of the Wraith queen. Chiara watched her angrily pace around, her long white dress sweeping, with her face pulled back in a snarl.

"You tried to escape," she said impatiently.

"Shock," Chiara responded.

"I am surprised you even attempted, especially considering your rather . . . susceptible position," The queen said, stopping in front of Chiara.

"Please, do explain," Chiara said mockingly. Next time there wouldn't be anything the queen could do to her.

"You can not escape, and if you ever do try again, I will kill both the one that came with you as well as the one within you," Chiara looked up at her.

"If I ever escape again, you may bet your life on the fact that it will be successful, and neither will remain for you to take revenge upon. Not only that, but such a thing would be foolish. You have spent much effort ensuring that Aerlyn survives, and if you kill Janus then you would lose any chance you ever gained of learning what you wish to know." Chiara looked up at the queen.

"I am not as beholden to either of you as you appear to believe, and although the child would be an asset, she is not necessary to any plans. If you ever attempt to escape again I will feed on you, and such a thing would easily kill her." The queen nodded and turned, walking out of the chamber. A Wraith came behind Chiara and pulled her up. She was escorted back to her room, where the door had already been repaired and Amara was waiting. Chiara sat down on the floor again with a sigh. She had been searched again more thoroughly, and this time the Wraith had found all her knives. She picked up her pit and spoon again, but Amara stood up.

"You have not eaten," she stated. Chiara looked at her and sighed.

"I'm not hungry," she stated.

"The queen ordered for you to eat, or else the one who came with you will be killed." Chiara looked up at her, startled. Amara wasn't lying, she could see that. Now the queen wasn't just threatening her with Amara, she was threatening her with Janus. Chiara sighed again and walked over to the table and picked up the food. she begrudgingly ate it and handed her plate back to Amara for inspection. Amara nodded, and Chiara took her bone, and then placed the plate and empty water jug on the floor next to the door. After that she decided the best thing to do would be to rest.

Chiara slept for several hours, and after awaking stretched and stood up, walking around her cell. Amara was still asleep, so Chiara decided to be kind enough to let the woman rest for awhile yet. She sat down again and decided to contact Janus. He wasn't in his cell. She searched the queen's throne room, where he would be interrogated. He wasn't there either. Chiara began to grow worried. Her mind searched the ship. The halls, the rooms, the quarters, she even went so far as to probe the minds of some of the worshippers. All of them knew nothing. Chiara desperately jumped up and rushed over to Amara. She pulled Amara up by her shoulders, awakening her.

"Where is Janus?!" Chiara demanded of her.

"Janus?" Amara asked. Chiara could see in her eyes that she was frightened.

"Yes! The one who came with me! Where is he? Why is he not on the ship?!" Chiara shook Amara.

"I . . . I don't know! I watch you, not him!" Amara protested.

"Then find out what happened or I swear I'll break your thin little neck in half!" Chiara almost yelled at her. She released Amara who ran over to the door and pounded on it. It was opened by a Wraith guard.

"I . . ." Amara started. She wasn't supposed to see the queen unless summoned. She looked at the fury in Chiara's eyes, and had a difficult time deciding which would be the worse fate. She finally decided.

"I need to see the queen," Amara stated. She was led away and Chiara sunk to the ground again, breathing heavily, her mind once again searching the ship. She couldn't find him. No, he had to be there! She was missing something, missing him! She continued to search over and over again, probing all the worshippers her mind encountered until Amara came back. As the door opened Chiara stood and strode over.

"The queen wishes to see you," Amara announced. Chiara almost shoved her aside in her rush to the door. She was quickly led down the halls to the main chamber, where she entered. In the center where there was lighting she saw someone. She walked over and saw Janus lying on the ground, old, very, very old, and dead. She knelt down and took his head in her hands.

"Janus?" she asked tenderly. She felt nothing. She tried to heal him, tried to give just a few seconds of his life back, but it was too late. She felt her eyes grow hot and tears spill over but she didn't notice.

"Janus!" she called, but it just echoed back to her in the near empty chamber.

"You did not believe me when I threatened you before, I thought you would take what I said more . . . seriously now." The queen entered the chamber from the side, looking at Chiara. Chiara stood as she saw the queen, and the look in the queen's eyes. The queen thought she was _weak!_ Chiara's anger boiled up, completely consuming her.

"You murdered him!" She said to the queen.

"You did, if you had not escaped he would still be alive. Or at least if you had not involved him in your plan, he would be," the queen responded calmly. Chiara rushed forward to the queen, unquenchable vengeance in her eyes. She reached out but the Wraith shot her from behind, and Chiara fell, her eyes closing. As they did so, it reminded her of when the Wraith first shot her before she was captured, just like then the last thing she saw was Janus.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews, everyone, they are very appreciated, as are future ones!

* * *

"The power generators are overloaded, how do we fix them?" the Wraith asked. Chiara looked up at him. Oh no. Janus didn't . . . Janus wouldn't!

"How did they overload?" Chiara asked quietly. The Wraith snarled and rather roughly pulled her in front of the consol.

"We need both generators running immediately," he stated. Chiara looked despairingly at the screen, and then at the consol. She had no idea what to do. Then she saw it, a light among overwhelming mathematical calculations. She looked at the Wraith then. No, she would not tell him! She would not betray her own people to the enemy! He watched her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know science, I can't help you . . ." Chiara responded.

"You do know how to help us, and I have permission from the queen to feed on you if you do not tell me what I need to know," he stated. Chiara shuddered. Aerlyn would die. She couldn't allow that to happen . . . just after Janus, no! If he would have wanted one thing it would be for his daughter to survive as well. But tell the Wraith what they wanted to know?! That went against everything she had been brought up to believe, everything she had ever been taught, every grain in her whole body! She looked down. But Aerlyn . . . the only thing Janus had left her . . . Chiara swallowed.

"You need to replace your secondary hyper-drive crystals, the ones that handle power conservation and distribution." Chiara said it almost weakly, that would fix their hyper-drive.

"And how do we get our other systems up?" the Wraith asked. Chiara looked at him, then the screen. She couldn't tell anything from it, not even what he was talking about! Wait, the machine, time machine, as Janus theorized, they must have tried to use it.

"Did you revise the calculations from when the queen showed them to me?" she asked him.

"Yes, the other one said they were off by negative four percent," the Wraith said. Chiara nearly choked, it was a miracle Janus didn't kill them all! Of course, that's probably what he had been trying to do, he probably thought that the queen would kill him, so he tried to fulfill Chiara's wish . . .

"He . . . lied to you," Chiara said haltingly, "the over-all calculations were off by .3 percent originally. If you adjust them it should work. Besides for that though I can not tell you anything else." Chiara looked up into his face. The Wraith was smiling, it made Chiara feel absolutely sick.

"Very well," the Wraith said, nodding to Amara and the other Wraith there to take Chiara back to her cell. Chiara got there and didn't know what to do, what to think . . . she had betrayed her own people, perhaps even given the Wraith a huge weapon against them. She quietly began speaking to herself, trying to calm her thoughts, calm her fears, keep them still . . .

"They won't give up, they will fight, we will defeat the Wraith and free Pegasus, we will set everything back to how it was," Chiara told herself. Then she felt her eyes begin to mist over slightly. Without Janus, all that would take place without Janus.

Chiara rested again after that, although she was woken up by Amara.

"Your meal will arrive soon, you should finish your last," Amara said. Chiara sighed. Of all the annoyances possible . . . she wanted to rest, to dream, to not have to be surrounded by the constant high-pitched "hum" of the hive ship . . . Amara walked over to the table and quietly brought the platter over to Chiara. Chiara looked down at the food in disgust. Then up at Amara. Then back down at the food.

"All of it, I assume?" she asked. Amara nodded. Chiara picked up a small grape which looked as un-intimidating as possible. She tried to swallow it, but her throat seemed to close around it and she began choking. Choking and weeping, she somehow became aware of the tears flowing down her face again . . . Amara rushed over, unsure of what to do. Chiara heard a voice, but it wasn't Amara's . . .

"Sister do not despair, he will come for you soon, just wait! Have patience!"

"Melia?" Chiara thought, confused and barely managing to swallow the grape.

"I will return soon," Chiara heard Melia say.

"When?"

"When I see you next," came the response. As Melia said this, Chiara heard the hyper-drive engines charge up, and then an almost "boom" sound and she felt a larger-than-normal jolt as they jumped into hyper-space. She looked up at Amara, who had an incredibly relieved look on her face. Chiara sat back against the wall. Amara allowed her rest for a few minutes, and then pushed the food towards her again.

"Eat," she said. Chiara looked at the food again, and selected a piece of bread, which she nibbled on. Amara nodded and walked back to her usual position.


	10. Chapter 10

Newest chapter, sorry it took so long! I had computer problems and then the server refused to upload it . . . anyway, it's up! Same as always, please do review since it is much appreciated!

* * *

Chiara counted them, three spoons, two pits, and four bones. She sighed at the thought. It had now been three and a half moons as well as four days. She looked down at her stomach, which was much larger now. She then glanced up as Amara entered the room after her daily time away. This time though underneath the food she held something else, although Chiara couldn't quite tell what it was. Amara set the platter down on the table and walked over to Chiara, setting the object down next to her.

"I will leave while you change," she stated. Chiara looked at her and lifted the thing up. As she did so, it unfolded and she saw it was a dress.

"Why?" Chiara asked.

"You are outgrowing your old clothes," Amara explained. Chiara looked at it. It was simple and white, and would definitely be more comfortable . . . yet she didn't want to sacrifice her uniform, it was one of the very few things she still had.

"I will change, but I keep my uniform," Chiara returned.

"We will see what the queen says," Amara responded as she exited the room. In a few moments she returned to find Chiara in the new much looser dress. Chiara closely clutched her old clothing, having it protectively rest in her arms. Amara nodded.

"The queen says you may keep it for now if you wish." Amara herself looked at it and sniffed slightly.

"Although you may wish to request its cleansing." Chiara glared at her, setting the precious uniform down next to her. She looked at the shoulder of it. It held a small patch with the snowflake-like shape of Atlantis encircled by three rings and a bar going down the center. She touched it gently, and then set it down again. She picked up her pit and began throwing it against the wall. She heard Amara give a barely audible sigh and the pit somehow went off balance and hit Amara on the shoulder. Amara angrily caught it and stuffed it inside her pocket, at which point Chiara simply picked up another pit and began using that one instead.

More monotony passed, more time merely filled with "thunk . . . thunk . . . thunk . . . ," more pits and spoons were gathered. Chiara had a large collection now, seven spoons, two pits, three bones. So far the Wraith hadn't complained about the missing utensils, although Chiara began to wonder what she would use when the number rose to twelve spoons . . . . "no!" she told herself, "I'll be gone by then, back in Atlantis, back somewhere . . ." She sighed, trying to not think about it. She counted the "thunks" from the point where she last lost count. 759, 760, 761, Chiara stopped, doubling over slightly, as much as was possible at her size. A wave of pain, but it was gone again. She picked up her dropped pit, and began throwing it again. 3, 4, 5, pain again. Chiara gasped, it was harder this time. Amara walked over, looking alarmed. Then her face eased a bit.

"How long did you know you were with child before you came here?" she asked. Chiara thought for a second, the pain easing and her pit forgotten.

"I believe . . . a moon?" She winced again. Amara rushed over to the door, pounding on it. In a few minutes she returned with several other human women as well as some cloths. Chiara sighed. Of all the places in the universe for her little girl to first see the light of day . . . a Wraith hive ship, where there wasn't even any light of day . . .


	11. Chapter 11

So, to make up for the terribly short chapter and long wait last time . . . here is the next one. Again, reviews are ever so welcome, thanks!

* * *

Chiara held Aerlyn in her arms. She was wrapped in a soft white blanket, and was asleep. Chiara gently stroked her soft, round, white cheek, sighing slightly. Amara sat in the corner and watched Chiara.

"I will take her if you wish to rest," Amara said.

"NO," Chiara stated firmly. Amara shrugged. Chiara hadn't slept yet, and it was something she most definitely looked in need of. Still though, Chiara had held up extremely well, being able to heal herself much quicker than a human and also possessing top physical condition, despite her months locked up.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Amara asked. "Food? Water?" Chiara looked at her.

"Could I please have a very wide piece of cloth that is a little longer than one arm-span wide?" Amara nodded at this request, slightly cocking her eyebrow. She was let out, and returned soon with the requested cloth. Chiara smiled wearily when she saw it. It was good, strong, thick, very wide, and extremely long just as se had requested. She doubled it width-wise, and then tied the ends together very securely. Still holding on to Aerlyn, she placed the cloth over her shoulder, providing a sling. After completing all that, she gently place Aerlyn in it, wrapped both arms around the sling and child and leaned her head against the wall to rest.

Chiara awoke later to the screams of the extremely starvation-ridden Aerlyn. She quietly fed the child, after which she ate the meal which had been brought in for herself. She ate, drank, and then slept some more.

This pattern repeated itself quite a bit over the next few days. To Amara's ultimate annoyance the child almost never seemed to be quiet, in the middle of the night both Chiara and Aerlyn would wake up to simply pace aimlessly around or to feed the child or who knows what else. Amara quickly began much more disgusted with her duties then she used to, and found herself almost constantly repeating that this was the Wraith's will, and she was here to serve the Wraith. Chiara gained all her strength back after a few days, and the few hours of sleep didn't seem to bother her in the slightest. She allowed Aerlyn to play with her spoons, which provided the child with amusement, while Chiara continued bouncing her pits, which provided the mother with the same. Having the child seemed to encourage her a great deal. She began talking again about Atlantis and those that dwelt there although this time to the child.

Chiara garnered three more spoons, and the child grew rapidly. Aerlyn had already begun walking rather stutteringly, managing to grope the pocketed wall into her mother's arms. Amara began bringing soft foods for the child as well as regular food for Chiara. Then one day Amara came with the food, and to Chiara's surprise turned to leave again.

"Where are you going?" Chiara asked, shocked at the break in routine. Amara gave a rather relieved smile.

"The Wraith have told me that my duties are required elsewhere, you no longer need me." Chiara watched her leave, and then turned to Aerlyn.

"Well, now we are all alone," she said.

Two more spoons were added to Chiara's collection, and she sighed, looking at them all. Twelve. Twelve spoons, twelve moons. Exactly four seasons ago she and Janus had been captured, she and Janus had been separated. When Amara next came Chiara spoke to her.

"Next time you can, could you please go to the surface of a world and gather a stone? No more than fist-size." Amara nodded, and left. The next day Chiara found a stone on her plate. With a sigh, she took the stone and placed it in her pocket, putting the twelve spoons down on the platter next to the door.

Another two pits passed. Chiara no longer thought of them as days, fourth-moons, moons, and years, she thought of them as bones, pits, spoons and stones. She was quite surprised one day when Amara summoned her to come with her.

"Leave the child," Amara said. Chiara shook her head vehemently.

"I am a prisoner on my enemies' ship, and you expect me to leave my young child unattended all alone in a room?" Amara sighed.

"I will take her," she said. Chiara almost laughed.

"And you believe that is to make me feel better?" she asked. Amara looked at her exasperatedly.

"Fine, take her then, but quickly," she relented. Several Wraith escorted them out. Chiara hadn't been out of her cell in many pits, when she counted, she believed it to be thirteen, but she wasn't certain. The Wraith had occasionally come into her cell to make their presence known, but Chiara had only walked these corridors with her mind.

They entered the main chamber, where the queen was standing. Chiara swallowed painfully. The last time she had visited this place she had seen Janus dead . . . she tried to quickly shove the thought aside. The queen saw her.

"Amara! I told you not to bring the child!" the queen said angrily to her. Amara shook her head.

"I could not separate them, your majesty," she protested, looking at the ground. The queen sighed, frustration filling it, and then nodded. Two of the guards came up from behind Chiara, one of them holding her as the other took Aerlyn. Chiara cried out, anger filling her voice. The guards released her but when she tried to stand one of them hit her in the back with the stick-end of his weapon. She winced slightly, and watched as the Wraith handed Aerlyn to a worshipper standing near-by. The Wraith queen took Chiara's chin in her hand, pulling her head so that it looked straight in the queen's eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Next chapter is up! Please do review, it is always very much appreciated as you already know. Thank you very much, and please do enjoy!

* * *

Chiara looked at the queen, anger boiling up in her. The queen seemed to take an odd sense of satisfaction out of this.   
"You still hold resentment," she observed. Chiara took a deep breath and desperately tried to calm herself, to not allow her feelings to control her. Whatever she was going to go through she was quite certain that it would require a clear mind, and for this reason she didn't trust herself to speak yet. The queen looked at her, almost distasted in her eyes.

"How do the Lanteans cloak their vessels?" the queen asked. Chiara gave her a blank glance.

"I have no idea," she responded simply. The queen sighed in frustration.

"How?!" she demanded. Chiara's fingernails dugs into the palms of her hands as she responded.

"I don't know! Not only has it been over a year since I would have known, but I never knew in the first place!" The queen gave a snort of frustration and roughly grabbed Chiara's shoulder, hauling the woman up. With guards trailing behind them, the queen nearly dragged Chiara to a near-by room, which held in its center, to Chiara's shock, a Lantean style gate-ship.

"Where did you get that?!" Chiara asked. The Lanteans had always made sure to self-destruct the ship, even if Ancients were on board rather than allow it to fall into the hands of the Wraith. That the Wraith had managed to actually capture one, completely undamaged was . . . . was . . . unthinkable. Terrible. On the other hand, if they had captured a Lantean ship was it not possible that the Wraith had captured at least one other Lantean? At this Chiara nearly smiled. With two of them they might be able to escape. Perhaps. It could work . . . The queen looked at Chiara and responded to the Ancient's previous query.

"We found it in an abandoned outpost," she said. Chiara nearly laughed. The Ancients would never be so witless as to simply leave one of their ships deserted in an outpost.

"You're lying," she said with a small snort.

"Silence!" the queen demanded, taking Chiara through the door in the back of the ship and towards the front.

"Cloak the ship," she ordered, pushing Chiara down into the pilot's seat. Chiara swallowed. She saw the Wraith in the back taking readings . . . they could very well figure out how to cloak their own darts if she did as they asked.

"No," Chiara stated firmly. The queen nodded, obviously anticipating that response. She motioned with her hand and a Wraith Worshipper stepped in front of the ship, visible through the cock-pit's front window. In her arms was a small bundle of blankets, and peeking out of the top of those was Aerlyn's small head. Chiara swallowed, looking at the queen. She couldn't tell them . . . what, and allow Aerlyn to be murdered? It could save the lives of Lanteans if she refused . . . and allow Aerlyn to be dead before her very eyes, just like Janus?! Chiara remembered holding his wrinkled head in her lap, and at that memory she broke, and her hand gingerly moved forward, touching the console in front of her. Chiara could feel the ship become invisible, and then she heard the Wraith behind her taking different readings. She looked up at the screen, which portrayed a log of the ship's recent activities. It had been deployed against a hive . . . and then been place in an Ancient outpost . . . where . . .

"Enough," the queen said. Chiara ignored her, continuing to read the log. It had stayed on that world for . . . Chiara nearly choked on her breath as she read it. _7,500 years?! _Before Chiara could double check that she'd read it correctly the queen grabbed Chiara's hand, pulling it off the control console.

"I said enough!" she snarled. The log on the screen disappeared as the ship no longer sensed Chiara touching the controls. The queen pulled Chiara up.

"We traveled through time?" Chiara asked.

"Silence!" the queen almost roared. Chiara was silent, trying to mull it over . . . to understand it. The power requirements would be . . . gigantic, absolutely overwhelming. Impossible to obtain . . . which was where the Ancient-style power generator had come in. Then Janus was right. Then there was no going home . . . no! There would be a way, the Wraith must have been almost hopping through time, going wherever the feeding was best. Eventually, they would probably end up at least relatively near where they had been originally. Chiara just had to know when they had reached that time and then she would escape . . .

Almost in a daze, Chiara was led out of the ship. All the way back to her cell Chiara was trying to straighten everything out, trying to understand it, trying to answer the nagging question of "what now?" She was placed back in her cell, but as the door closed behind her Chiara turned.

"Wait!" she yelled, pounding her fists on the door.

"Aerlyn! You promised to give her back to me!" Chiara pounded on the door once again, no response beside her own calls echoing back. Chiara sighed after several minutes of nothing and sank down against the wall. She stayed there, her eyes watching the door intently, her ears listening for any sound of footsteps. All thoughts of the Lanteans, the log, the ship where out of her mind. Right now her one concern was Aerlyn and the well-being of her child.

Finally Chiara heard something, heard someone. She immediately stood and walked over to the door, listening as the footsteps drew near. The door opened and a worshiper stood there, two Wraith behind her. Wordlessly, the woman handed Chiara Aerlyn and then turned to go.

"Why were you late?!" Chiara demanded reaching out and grabbing the woman's wrist. The woman tried to pull away but Chiara's grip was one of iron.

"The queen wished to see the child!" the woman nearly shouted in desperation after a small struggle. One of the Wraith stepped forward to force Chiara to release the woman but Chiara did so anyway, taking a step back into her cell and hugging Aerlyn to herself. The doors closed and she heard the heavy footsteps of the Wraith marching into another section of the ship. Chiara gently sat down, making sure not to jar Aerlyn. She looked down into the muddy-brown eyes staring up at her.

"Seven thousand, five hundred years," Chiara said with a sigh. It was still so confusing . . . everything was.

"I wish you were the scientific genius your father was, and then explain to me how, in the name of the Four Races, this happened and how we can get out of it . . ." Chiara leaned her head back against the wall, her heart seeming to just hold still in her chest, her breath catching in her throat. She had no idea what to think, what to do . . . or even what to believe.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry about the lengthy wait! This chapter is actually a bit longer then most of my other chapters, and it took me awhile to make some decisions about which way things should go. I'd really appreciate feed-back and critique on Chiara's conversation with her sister, especially since I am still rather unsure about it. Thanks!

* * *

Chiara waited for several hours, despising every thought that came into her head, hating every moment of silence. Finally, it was broken by Amara who came in with Chiara and Aerlyn's food. Chiara thanked her and took it, first feeding Aerlyn, and then beginning on her own food herself. After she finished, she took a pit from the fruit to place in her pocket. Chiara's hand stopped half-way there, and she just stared at it. Another week of her life was gone, another week of nothing, of uselessness. Chiara angrily threw the pit on the floor and then her hand dived into her pocket, taking out all the bones, all the pits, all the spoons, even the stone. She shoved them all onto her empty platter, including the pit she had just taken. After that Chiara shoved the platter away from her, and watched it skid to a stop against the door. She had taken all the pits, all the bones, all the spoons so that when she got back she could say that she was captured for such-and-such amount of days. They were so that she would know how much time she had spent. Time. The thought nearly made Chiara give a bitter laugh. The Wraith had completely disposed of the extravagance known as 'time,' Chiara knew how much 'time' she would spend in that cell, on that ship. She had been there since Janus died, and she would be there until her own life followed. 

Amara came, gathering up the platter. She gave an odd look at Chiara when she saw all the bones, pits, and spoons since she knew their use, but the woman didn't take much note of it. Chiara felt torn as she saw Amara leave. She wanted to shout, to stop her, to take all of it back, all her self-assurance that one day she would go home, and this was just counting how long she had been there. The other half of her wished it to go, not to cause her any more pain when all her hopes were dashed . . . not to know that yet another year had passed. In the end Chiara just sat there stolidly, watching as Amara left, in her hand holding everything. It all was gone. Chiara looked at Aerlyn and she felt like weeping again, something she hadn't done since Janus died. Weeping for Janus, weeping for Atlantis and the friends and family she would never see again, weeping for Aerlyn, who would grow up here, and who had an extremely uncertain future in store for her.

In the end Chiara simply slept, trying to forget it all for no matter how long. Her dreams at least were blank, she didn't see the terrible things that she saw now, she didn't see the wonderful things that made her feel all the worse when she woke up. They were just black, holding nothing for her. She awoke in her cell and sat up, stretching slightly. Her evening meal had been brought. Good, Aerlyn had been teething, and she would want a spoon to bite on. Chiara turned, startled at the sound of a voice next to her.

"You give up hope now? After all you have been through? Look at little Aerlyn! She is hardly old enough to eat solid food, and yet you give up all hope not only for yourself but for her? I never took you for a fool, Chiara." Chiara sighed. Melia. Again. She didn't want to see her sister, she didn't want to remember or hear what she would say. She didn't want to have her fruitless wishes raised again.

"Why?" Chiara asked simply.

"You are making a fool of yourself, Chiara! You are simply giving up like any coward would." Melia looked her sister squarely in the eye, at which point Chiara gave a small almost grating laugh.

"A fool who sees her sister who lived who knows many years ago, and who knows how many years from now."

"I am here, Chiara, I am here for now at the very least." Chiara looked at Melia.

"I don't even know how many years old I am," Chiara stated. "How can you expect me to constantly hold out for it all? To constantly just expect the Lanteans to dash in and save me?" Melia shrugged.

"You are 53 years, 4 months, and 21 days old. Satisfied?" Chiara shook her head.

"And how old are you?" Chiara asked. She saw Melia pale rather significantly at this.

"That does not mean no hope, Chiara, far from it. You should still wait for Janus."

"Janus died, Melia, over a year ago he died. I miss him, I mourn him, I weep for him, but he is gone, and nothing anyone ever does will bring him back." Chiara shouted this almost angrily, taking a step towards her sister. She didn't want to go through that pain again, even in her memory. And she did **not **want Melia digging it up again.

"Strange, that's not what he believed," Melia answered with a barely noticeable smile. The smile drained from Melia's face though and she looked around, her eyes large with almost a wary shade to them.

"I must go." she stated.

"Where? Why? When are you coming back?" Chiara asked, confused. Melia looked at her.

"Whenever I can," she responded.

Chiara sat bolt upright, looking around. No Melia, no nothing, just her cell, Aerlyn, and dinner . . . She ate it with a rather heavy heart, trying to think everything over. Was that really her sister? No, of course not! How could her sister appear in a dream? Foolishness! Chiara sighed. She hadn't seen Melia since they last left Atlantis, even if this dream wasn't actually her sister, in an odd way it felt good to see her again, to be able to feel her sister's comforting touch. But what about what Melia had said? Chiara sighed. Hope, you can't live on it, you can't escape on it, she had already tried that. She looked at Aerlyn and as she did so Aerlyn smiled up at her. Chiara felt the ship enter hyperspace again. Where to? Chiara had no idea. No idea at all.

More time passed, but now it was all a blur. Bones, pits, spoons, they were all gone. Chiara was no longer sure how long ago yesterday had been, what had happened, it was simply all one miserable black pool of memories.

The ship dropped in and out of hyperspace several times, although Chiara didn't know if they were actually flying through time or not. She was sitting in her cell one day while Aerlyn was taking a nap and Chiara was bouncing her pit against the wall again. The ship had stopped somewhere, and the Wraith had picked up several humans on which to feed. One of them was nearby, and Chiara entered the human woman's mind. She knew that it wasn't exactly right to look at the memories of another, it was just for that moment . . . it made her feel wonderful, to see their village, their lives, happiness again, she enjoyed it all, even though within a few seconds she had lived through their whole lives.

She watched almost as a bystander as the woman grew up from being a young child. As she came of age, as she drew water from her village well, as the woman fell in love. Chiara remembered that feeling and her heart almost ached as she watched the woman get married, and then months later she rejoiced when the woman's little baby boy came into existence. Then . . . then the woman's husband was shot by the Wraith and fed on before her eyes. Chiara almost cried out when she saw the little boy taken from his mother and killed. Then she saw the present, the woman sitting in her cell, not even possessing the shade of hope that Chiara herself had owned when she was first captured. The woman simply sat there, knowing her fate, knowing her death was inevitable.

Chiara's eyes flew open, but they soon closed as she relived the glory of her own wedding, the joy she and Janus had felt when they had discovered that Chiara was pregnant with a little girl. Chiara remembered the connection between their minds . . . the strength she had always felt there. It was that which made Lantean marriages so utterly different from human marriage. Humans had more of a physical and emotional bond then a mental one. They would sometimes even break that bond as well as their marriage. Chiara found that practice utterly sickening, among Ancients such a thing would be considered . . . terrible, an abomination. Marriage was for life, because once two Ancients were joined, their minds became almost one; their memories were laid open to each other, their love given unconditionally to the other. It was also this that made the death of a spouse so unbearable. It was as if your heart . . . part of yourself had been simply torn out. Part of you died with your other half.

Chiara opened her eyes a second time, still thinking over these thoughts, still recalling the touch of Janus' mind against her own. Chiara's head turned as she heard Aerlyn give a babyish gurgle. Chiara stood in near shock. Aerlyn was quietly resting in Melia's arms, gently pulling on her aunt's hair. Melia smiled and gave a little "coo" sound in response, stroking Aerlyn's soft hair. Chiara smiled at the sight and took a step forward. At the sound Melia looked up at her sister.

"She was crying," Melia explained, picking Aerlyn up and handing the child to Chiara. Chiara took Aerlyn who gave a babyish smile at her mother.

"You haven't visited lately," Chiara said, stroking Aerlyn gently. Melia sighed.

"It's harder then it seems to visit . . ." Melia said. Chiara gave a small smile.

"Really," was all she returned.

"Chiara . . ."

"Melia, I'm not going to constantly argue with myself over whether or not you are truly here. It's impossible. I looked at the log, 7,500 years . . . at the very least. The Wraith could have taken me 20,000 more years into the future by now. You are dead Melia. Just like Janus. It would be physically impossible for you to still be here!"

"Yet you're here," Melia said quietly.

"So what, you traveled into the future as well?"

"No . . . I took the longer route," Melia said. Chiara nearly snorted. 

"I want you gone, Melia. Gone. Do you hear me? I don't want to see you popping in like this; I don't want to wonder if I am going insane. I don't want to look at Aerlyn and question as to whether or not she too is a figment of my imagination! Go!" Chiara turned around, taking a step away. It wasn't like she actually could go anywhere away from Melia if she wanted to. She just wanted to make it so that when she turned around again, she wouldn't see her sister standing there . . . looking as if Chiara had shot her.

"What can I do to prove I am here after all?" Melia asked quietly. Chiara sighed.

"I don't know, you can't . . . not unless you helped me escape . . ." Melia blanched somewhat at this.

"I can't do that," she stated. Chiara turned back around towards her.

"Really, and why is that?" she asked, almost bitingly.

"Because there are rules, Chiara, rules that even I must follow." Chiara laughed slightly.

"So these rules say that you are allowed to speak to me and interact with me, and yet you can't help me?" Melia swallowed and looked at the ground.

"Well . . . technically speaking . . . I'm not supposed to speak with you. However there are ways around some of the rules. But no, I can not help you, Chiara. Believe me when I say that you would not want to pay that price." Chiara looked at here.

"Then go. You can't help me, you aren't here. I don't want to be reminded any more of what happened, Melia! Just leave me!"

"The Chiara I knew would have never given up like that," Melia said, taking a step towards her sister.

"Well that Chiara is no longer here, is she? She died, Melia. A long time ago, she died. Right along side her husband." Melia sighed, watching as her sister turned away. Chiara didn't say anything for several minutes, simply staring at the wall, stroking Aerlyn's forehead. When she turned back around, Melia was gone. She realized this and didn't know what to think. Melia was right. She had turned into a fool, a withered human woman who merely cared for her own well-being. And why shouldn't she?! After all she had been through, all she had suffered, why would that matter?! In a few months the Wraith would probably steal the rest of her life away and then she would be no more. What happened didn't even matter anymore, none of it mattered any more . . . Chiara looked down at Aerlyn who reached up her hand and grabbed a lock of Chiara's loose hair.

"Mama where Auntie?" she asked with a baby-ish lisp. Chiara sank down against the wall.

"Shh, little one . . ." she said almost without thinking. She looked up, startled at the sound of alarms going off. She clutched Aerlyn tighter and listened, wondering if they were being attacked or something of that sort. She merely heard the sound of the alarms . . . and then the heavy "thud . . . thud . . ." sound of Wraith footsteps as they neared and then stopped in front of her cell door. 


	14. Chapter 14

_Goodness, I'm sorry for the long wait! I have three writing projects going on not to mention work, so I'm very sorry and shall attempt to be more consistent in the future. Thanks for the reviews though, and as always, more are extremely welcome! ;)_

* * *

The Wraith queen stared icily at Chiara 

"What have you done?!" she demanded, grabbing Chiara's chin and pulling it up roughly. At the touch of the queen's hand shivers ran down Chiara's spine but she tried to not allow any change of expression on her face.

"Me?" Chiara asked, trying to pull away slightly. The queen held her firmly though, the long greenish-black nails digging into the Ancient's skin.

"I haven't done anything. I have been locked in a ten foot square room for the last who-knows-how-many years of my life. Whatever it was that happened, I couldn't have done it."

"You lie! How did you escape?! Tell me!" the Queen released Chiara only to bat at the woman with her other hand. Chiara didn't duck in time and the blow hit her squarely on her cheek.

"I didn't escape! If I had then you can be very sure that I wouldn't be dumb enough to simply walk back into my cell. And if I had escaped you could also bet your life on the fact that you wouldn't _have_ a life anymore, I would make sure that there wasn't enough of this ship left to make a handful of dust!" Chiara spat out the blood that was flowing into her mouth from the cut in her cheek. The queen looked at Chiara, almost satisfaction in her eyes.

"If you do not tell me what happened then I will have the child killed," she said quietly. Chiara's angry eyes lifted up again, almost burning into the queen.

"I didn't do anything! I couldn't have done anything!" Chiara shouted at her.

"Then tell me who helped you!"

"Helped me what?!"

"Our hyper drive engines completely disappeared a few minutes ago, and yet you claim to know nothing. Tell me who helped you or how you did it before I kill the child!" Chiara took a deep breath. Was it Melia? No, it couldn't have been! How could she possibly have done anything like that?! It was . . . . was . . . utter ridiculous! Impossible! Yet Melia had asked what could be done to make Chiara believe her . . . Chiara shook her head. She didn't have time to debate the matter with herself right now. At present she needed to find some way to save Aerlyn. Her mind raced. Something . . . anything!

"Melia," Chiara said to the queen, her blue eyes un-tightening.

"What?" the Queen said, turning back towards Chiara.

"My sister, Melia. She did it. She said she was going to help me I just didn't know how."

"Where is she?!" the queen demanded.

"Right beside me, of course. Like she always is." The queen looked around fleetingly, at which point her angry glare returned to Chiara.

"Once again you use trickery and deceit . . . " she said. Chiara pasted a horrified look on her face.

"You hold Aerlyn's life in your hands and you accuse me of lying?! Ask Amara, she must have seen Melia before!" The queen waved towards one of the worshippers who then left the room. A few moments later, Amara appeared, her head subserviently bowed.

"This one speaks of her sister, a Lantean called Melia," the queen said. Amara looked at Chiara, confusion on the woman's face.

"She has spoken of Melia in the past . . ." Amara said.

"Have you ever seen her?" the Queen asked.

"No, my queen," Amara said quietly, once again looking oddly at Chiara. The queen glared back at the Ancient woman, who was looking completely unphased by it

"How do you explain this?" As the queen spoke the words her own mind was trying to mull over the options. The Ancient's face never looked so simplistic . . . her eyes almost open. It didn't make sense. She couldn't have escaped, made everything disappear, and then simply walk back into her cell as if nothing had happened. Yet she claimed her un-seeable sister had done it. The queen gave a smirk and a look of disgust at Chiara. She had been locked up in a small cell with only a young child to speak with for years . . . the woman was insane.

The queen gave a sharp nod and Chiara was half-dragged back to her cell where a worshipper handed Aerlyn back into Chiara's loving arms. Chiara looked down at the small round face and clutched Aerlyn to her, trying to breathe a little bit more steadily. She heard the door close . . . they were alone. That was close, much, much too close. And it left too much to think over . . . Exactly what did happen? All events pointed to Melia . . . but that was still so confusing.

Chiara's thoughts were rather rudely interrupted by a long wail from Aerlyn. Chiara sighed and gently sank down against the wall, pulling out a wooden spoon and handing it to Aerlyn to teethe on. She was growing so fast . . . Chiara smiled slightly. Even here, on board a Wraith hive ship, she loved every moment of watching her child grow. She loved the ability to reach out and gently touch Aerlyn's mind . . . and the response that came back, one of complete, un-broken, trust and love. Chiara smiled and brushed a blonde curl off Aerlyn's forehead. Blonde. Just like her grand-mother . . .

As if snapping out of a dream Chiara's thoughts came with a clatter back to the threat made to her earlier. Her knuckles turned white as she clenched them around the blanket containing Aerlyn. If the Wraith took so much as ten seconds of Aerlyn's life . . . . Nothing could stop her; nothing short of killing them both.

After that day though, Chiara wasn't called for by the queen for many, many spoons. Aerlyn's teeth fully came out and she would often give a beautifully large baby smile. This always made Chiara smile back . . . but her thoughts quite often would return to the present, where everything was much gloomier than it appeared in Aerlyn's large, blue eyes.

For a long while there was no sound of the hyper-drive engines starting up. Before it had been were every couple days they would leave whenever they were, cull a planet, and then leave again. Chiara listened intently, trying to pick as much as possible up from her small cell. They were around a human planet already, she knew that from the fact that the Wraith had conducted yet another culling. Chiara's mind had gently, almost gingerly probed a few of the humans trying to pick up bits and pieces of information from them. All she could gather was that they were terrified . . . and that they knew nothing.

Finally one day Chiara did hear the hyper-drive . . . but it was different. Before it was extremely loud, it also took longer to charge. Yet now the sound seemed almost faint compared to what it had been before, and it took only a few seconds from the time the engines started for them to actually jump. The jump itself was shorter as well . . . only lasting a few minutes.

Chiara sighed after these observations were made. Hopefully, that meant that while they had managed to re-construct an actual hyper-drive, the time machine was gone for good. Still she couldn't be absolutely certain, which was one thing Chiara despised. All the guessing, theorizing, and concluding, she just wanted to know . . .

Chiara was surprised when a few days after this, the queen called forth for her again. She wished to know about how to quicken the hyper-drives. When Chiara had finally managed to complete the task to the Queen's satisfaction she was sent back to her cell where a wailing Aerlyn was handed back to her. To Chiara's surprise and near-despair, it became an every day routine for Chiara to be called to the queen. Every day it was a new question, and every day the interrogations became fiercer. How did the Lanteans make their shields so strong? How were Lantean weapons formed? Where could the crystals for the Lantean power modules be found? Some of the questions Chiara remembered the answers to with some prompting, and others she couldn't remember. Soon, most of her life had been drained from her and the queen grew almost alarmed. This wouldn't work . . . Chiara would be dead before a few more weeks had passed. For this reason, the queen began granting Chiara some of her life back whenever she answered a question correctly . . . however this too Chiara loathed. It was almost as if the queen were taking pity on her! Still, it was either that or force the queen to kill her . . . which would mean leaving Aerlyn all alone to be raised on board a Wraith hive and no doubt either become Wraith food or a Worshipper. No, of the two evils, the former was definitely the lesser . . .

Chiara stood at the door, listening. She heard Amara's footsteps . . . but that did not make sense. The queen had already interrogated her for the day. It had been odd though, she had been willing to simply settle for the first answer Chiara gave her . . . almost as if she had been in a rush. Chiara shifted her thoughts back to Amara's echoing footsteps; they were most definitely quick, hurried. The door opened and Amara stepped into the room, setting the platter on the table and turning to go.  
"Wait!" Chiara said. Amara turned towards her.

"What is happening?" Chiara asked.

"The queen has found a new ally, a very powerful queen who is sending a liaison over to our hive to trade slaves and worshippers. The queen hopes all goes well, for if it does then we may be able to trade more technology and perhaps gain a few more worlds under our control." Amara looked very excited about it all. Chiara nodded, and Amara almost ran off to do other duties in preparation for the visit. Another Wraith was going to come bearing more slaves, more trade offers, the queen would require more information . . . Chiara winced slightly, and picked up her plate of food, fed Aerlyn, and then ate herself.

Merely a few hours afterwards Amara came rushing back, long before the next meal time.

"Quickly! You must come!" Chiara sighed. More information so quickly? She picked up Aerlyn.

"No! Leave the child!" Chiara turned to Amara.

"We have been over this, if she is staying behind, so am I, and you can not force me to move." Amara sighed, flustered and unsure of what to do.

"Fine then, put her in your sling though and make sure that she is behind you, out of sight." Chiara nodded, picked up Aerlyn, and walked after Amara. She entered another large chamber, although it wasn't the throne room, but it still had this great, almost cavernous feel to it. Chiara looked around curiously, the place seemed to be filled with Worshipper and slaves. Chiara was curious as to what was going on; she hardly ever got the chance to be around that many others. Amara directed her to stand among them, and then walked to another group herself.

She waited only a few moments before she saw the queen and a human woman enter. The queen stepped to the side as the human walked among the slaves, examining all of them. As she got nearer Chiara almost gasped, the human woman was using telepathy to probe all of them! The woman came even nearer to Chiara and continued to concentrate on all the slaves and worshippers. Chiara saw her. She was probably around eighteen, with wavy brown her slightly below her shoulder. Her eyes were unmoving, she was blind, although if she was telepathic that wouldn't matter since she could use her mind's eye.

She stepped in front of Chiara and absently sent a probe out to her, probably expecting to find another subservient mind with nothing to tell greeting her. Chiara didn't know what it was exactly but something in her, probably her fifty years of Lantean training triggered back and her mind automatically walled itself. The woman jerked her head up, obviously very surprised. Chiara looked defiantly at her. Whatever that woman was here for she wanted no part of it, her mind was . . . evil . . . and made Chiara wish their minds had never touched. The woman sent a second probe. Chiara was angry now. How dare she attempt to look into her mind! Chiara quite purposely blocked it this time. She saw a curious look in the woman's eyes, a look which made Chiara all the more determined to resist her.


	15. Chapter 15

_Sorry for the long delay, but it's up now! I also apologize for the slowly moving story . . . things will speed up though, I assure you of it! Another thing is that Esmora is owned by none other than the user Esmora. If you wish to find out about her then Esmora has written an extremely enthralling story about her entitled "Wraith Worshipper." It's in my "favorite" links so I'd encourage you to take a peek! Esmora was used with permission of the author, I might add. Please do review, it's very much appreciated!_

* * *

The woman stood for several minutes, staring at Chiara. Both of them examined each other up and down, but eventually their gazes seemed to simply meet and hold. Chiara felt a rustle of impatience from Aerlyn and her hand almost automatically reached back to gently stroke the child. Finally the silence was broken by the other woman turning towards the Queen with an almost commanding air . . . extremely odd for a human towards a Wraith. 

"I wish to take her, your majesty," the woman said firmly. Chiara stiffened somewhat. Take her? For what? And where? Aerlyn began to twist and turn even more in the sling since she was growing annoyed now at the continued ignorance of herself. Instantly Chiara's mind tried to soothe Aerlyn before she made a sound. As much as possible for now Chiara didn't want Aerlyn's presence known to this woman . . . . Chiara dragged her attention back to the present though, drawing in every detail and movement. The Queen was striding over from the place where she had been standing before. As she saw that Chiara was the one that the woman had chosen shock, almost anger rose in her eyes.

"Amara!" the Queen shouted roughly. Amara scurried up, a rather worried look in her eyes. She bowed to the queen and the telepathic woman and then stood stock still, her eyes lowered respectfully. Chiara didn't understand though. Amara was afraid of both of them . . . this other woman as well. She sighed slightly, none of it made any sense.

"Yes, your majesty?" Amara said quietly in the direction of the queen.

"How dare you have brought the Lantean!" the Queen hissed, turning slightly away from the telepathic woman almost as if . . . as if she were flustered.

"But . . . but you said to bring all the slaves and worshippers out!" Amara protested, stuttering slightly.

"Silence!" the queen roared. Chiara felt anger. Amara had made a simple mistake! For the first time since they had met, Chiara felt slightly for Amara . . . However her feelings were quickly shoved aside as Chiara's attention was drawn back to the telepathic woman. Apparently, her experience around other telepaths was little and shielding herself was not the woman's specialty. Chiara clearly felt smugness and assurance emanating from her like a smoke beacon. If she served this "powerful" queen that Amara had earlier spoken of then she probably knew that whatever she wanted she'd get. Chiara looked at her, not even bothering to hide her own feelings of disgust and distaste.

The queen had turned to the telepathic woman, almost disappointment in her voice.

"You may take Chiara, I will even grant you Amara as well." The queen shoved Amara slightly towards the woman. Amara looked scared out of her wits, not just of the queen, but of the woman as well . . . From the look on her face Chiara made an educated guess that this woman was well known among the Wraith Worshipers . . . . Chiara looked at the three of them, the telepath, the Wraith Queen, and Amara. Suddenly, it was as if a dam had been released and all Chiara's anger and vengeance came rushing back into her mind. How dare they trade her as if she were a piece of furniture, a trinket to cause a short amount of amusement before being disposed of. She was a Lantean warrior, well trained in the art of telepathy. If she had her full strength back she could easily tear this proud pawn of the Wraith into shreds! Then there was Amara, so subservient, willing to accept any punishment pushed on her. If the woman had any semblance of guts she would actually stand up for herself for a change! And then there was the queen . . . She had murdered, killed, destroyed and stolen, now she was abusing those under her and trading Chiara away as if she were . . . as if she were the ground under her feet! Chiara seethed, cold blue eyes flashing slightly. They were nothing. All of them. They had never suffered what they had, and one day the Lanteans would come and free her, one day they would see what a true telepath was.

Chiara's thoughts were broken by the Queen again, who was still speaking to the telepathic woman about Amara.

"She is a faithful worshipper, but requires much discipline; would you care to punish her now?" The telepathic woman spoke with a voice dripping with superiority.

"Of course," she said coolly, almost sweetly. Sickeningly sweet. Chiara felt the woman's mind reach out towards Amara. What had Amara ever done to her besides give her what she wanted?! Chiara saw Amara pale and scream in pain as the woman's mind twisted her own. That was enough! Chiara's anger, resentment, everything boiled up and her mind thrust out to the woman's, completely absorbing all the pain. The woman looked shocked, she probably hadn't expected Chiara to be that strong. Well, looks can be deceiving, can't they now? Chiara gave a slight smile in her direction, even though the pain and weariness was washing over her. Quickly the woman regained her composure though, and looked Chiara straight in the eye. Chiara brushed her hair back, fury in her eyes. The woman smiled slightly and turned to the queen.

"I will finish trading, and then come back for my slaves if that is acceptable to your majesty." The queen nodded, and then both swept out.

Chiara walked down one of the Wraith hive corridors. The telepathic woman strode in front of her and Amara behind. Amara had informed her earlier while they waited that the woman that her name was Esmora, and she served the allied queen's hive. She was supposed to be some sort of weapon, part Wraith and part human. She was capable of feeding on others, and yet kept her human form, most of the time at least, there were some rumors that she would occasionally turn into a Wraith. Chiara watched this "Esmora." As she thought about it she realized that she wouldn't be surprised to find out that she was at least part Ancient as well, the Wraith wouldn't be able to completely form a telepath from a simple human, or at least not a telepath as strong as Esmora, if she were part Ancient, however, that would explain it.

Chiara was slightly startled as Aerlyn let out with a long wail. Chiara reached behind her, taking Aerlyn out of the sling and pulling her up onto her shoulder. The poor child was confused by the difference in routine more than likely, and had missed her afternoon nap. Chiara tried to silence her, but Aerlyn was tired, hungry, confused and refused to not share her misery with everyone surrounding her. Chiara could tell that Esmora was growing frustrated, until the woman finally turned around.

"Silence the child!" she demanded. This made Chiara bristle. She didn't care what Esmora said to her but she had better not criticize Aerlyn.

"What do you think I'm doing?! And if someone dragged you away from what you had known your whole short life how do you think you would respond?!" Chiara shot back at her. She could tell that those remarks made Esmora even angrier, but Chiara couldn't have cared less. They were true, and Aerlyn was hardly beyond the age of a babe, nothing more could be expected of her.

Both women seethed on the small transport ship which made its way to the other hive. Chiara watched Amara rather keenly. She was afraid of Esmora, desperately afraid of Esmora. Why so much though? The Wraith could cause just as much pain, why was Esmora considered to be so . . . terrible? There had to be some stories circulating which Chiara had missed though . . . Amara was acting more than simply timid of Esmora.

And then there was Esmora herself. The whole way which she bore herself grated against Chiara. She wasn't exactly sure of what it was . . . the pride? The way in which she seemed to literally and figuratively look down at all those around her? Then Chiara hit on what it was . . . by now she had decided for certain that this woman was at least part Ancient. From the Wraith she expected pride, cruelty, hurt, and while this did not exempt them from it, it was something that she expected to despise in them. This woman though was not a Wraith, and yet she acted like one. She had all the pride, all the bearing, almost even the looks of one . . . yet she was an Ancient. An Ancient who had fallen lower than Chiara herself, something that Chiara had previously believed impossible. That wasn't the half of it though. She had been given the gift of telepathy. With training from a skilled telepath Chiara knew that she could be much stronger than she had probably ever thought possible . . . but even the amount which she did have she abused and used for the gain of herself and the Wraith. Chiara had heard of how during a culling, Esmora would with her mind, restrain the humans from escaping. Chiara nearly choked with disgust.

In a dark corner of the dimly lit transport there stood a woman with shoulder length red hair. She watched everything going on around her carefully, yet no one seemed to see her. Chiara looked directly at the woman, yet her eyes saw nothing. The woman, Melia, watched almost painfully the actions of Chiara, Emsora, Amara, the Wraith, everyone. She paid close attention to Esmora. She gave a small laugh within herself. Fortunately for Esmora, Chiara had been imprisoned for years now, for if she was the fresh, young, hopeful and strong Chiara that had first been captured . . . Melia doubted that Esmora would have kept that prideful bearing for very long. Melia smiled fondly at her sister . . . one day that Chiara would return. She was certain of it.


	16. Chapter 16

At the request of MarisAlexia, here is the second chapter today . . . Same things as always, of course, reviews are terribly welcome, and they also aid in chapter's being posted sooner . . . ;) Anyway though, I hope you enjoy and critique is always very welcome!

* * *

Chiara was escorted to new quarters. She looked around, very impressed. She actually had several rooms, all to herself and Aerlyn. She also possessed a bed, several chairs, a small table . . . and then a door which was quite firmly locked. For the moment though Chiara didn't care as much. She seated herself on one of the chairs and began speaking with Aerlyn as had become her habit of late. 

Two pits passed, or at least that was what Chiara estimated . . . she didn't care as much as before though and they all seemed to blend into each other. Chiara was brought three meals regularly every day, and saw neither hide nor hair of Esmora and Amara. She didn't care though. One thing she did note, however, was that the queen didn't call for her. Chiara found this to be rather puzzling but at the same time relieving. Chiara had thought before that Esmora had chosen her for the Queen . . . but that wouldn't make sense since she hadn't been called for at all. Still, Chiara was extremely relieved, and this quickly showed itself in her levels of strength. The lack of constant worry as well as torture seemed to do a great deal of good. Chiara ate much more regularly and enjoyed taking short walks around the different apartments she had access to, as well as telepathically examining the rest of the ship. Another thing that was encouraging was Aerlyn. As Chiara's spirits and health rose so did Aerlyn's. She learned to walk much more stably by herself, and for the first time Chiara felt her small, babyish mind reaching out and gently, almost gingerly, touching her mother's.

The peace was broken one day when Chiara heard the echo of footsteps down the near-by hall . . . she had just finished dinner, she had never heard them at this time before. Chiara swallowed and listened tensely, stroking Aerlyn's hair back. It was a human, which in itself was a blessing, much more so than a Wraith. Then Chiara felt something else; the mind nearing her. Chiara felt the same sickly aloofness and superiority. So, Esmora had remembered her at last . . . Chiara listened as a few more echoing footsteps sounded, and then the door finally opened, revealing Esmora.

Both women examined each other for a moment, Esmora's gaze then wandering around the room before she spoke almost with an absent tone.

"Are you satisfied with your room?" she asked. Chiara nodded simply, not willing to begrudge her anything more. Esmora's eyes lighted on Aerlyn.

"Keep your child out of my sight, I do not wish to see her." Chiara swallowed and gently moved Aerlyn behind her, out of Esmora's precious "sight."

"Come with me," Esmora ordered, taking a step towards the door. Chiara stood and bent down, whispering to Aerlyn.

"I will be back soon, Aerlyn, remember what I taught you about speaking to me . . . "

"Now!" Esmora barked, interrupting. Chiara ignored her, but hurried somewhat.

"If any of the Wraith come call out to me, I will hear you." Chiara stood and hurried after Esmora, who was already striding away. She turned at the door and saw Aerlyn stretch her hands out after her mother. Chiara looked longingly back at her but then turned again, striding to catch up with Esmora. As soon as Chiara appeared beside her, Esmora spoke again.

"Now, tell me how you can use telepathy, I have known no one but myself with that ability before." Chiara smiled almost ruefully. Wouldn't she like to know? She had to give a response though . . . Chiara debated with herself what to say. She didn't quite understand how Esmora hadn't met a telepath before . . . all Ancients possessed that ability and even the Wraith had their own telepathic system.

"I . . . I was born with it," Chiara responded when she noted Esmora's impatient stare. She suddenly felt another of Esmora's probes come towards her. Chiara carefully walled up her mind, defending herself against it as best as she could remember how . . . the probe remained constant for several minutes, and then Esmora let it down. Chiara looked her proudly in the eye. They were quite evenly matched, much to Chiara's satisfaction. Of course if Esmora decided to take energy from those surrounding her such as the worshippers then she would probably be much stronger. Then again, if Chiara was given more time to rest as well as even better food and perhaps some exercise, she too would be much stronger, perhaps even stronger then Esmora . . . The thought pleased Chiara, however she knew it wasn't likely. The food she received was the food she received, she wasn't sure how much longer her time of rest would last, and she doubted the Wraith would allow her to exercise as needed.

Several hours later,Chiara sighed and sat on her bed, barely managing to contain herself. She took out a pit and began throwing it against the wall but she quickly tired of it and her thoughts wandered back to her conversation with Esmora

"Why do you hate the Wraith?" Esmora had started. Chiara had been surprised, that wasn't a question she had expected to be asked. And where to begin? There were so many reasons, but she decided not to list her own grievances and instead give a moral perspective. As she said the words though she remembered how many times she had talked over the same thing with Amara, it was like speaking with a brick wall. Chiara sighed though and tried to come out with as good a response as possible. As she thought all this out, Esmora repeated the question, a little less patiently this time.

"I want to know why you despise the Wraith so much!"

"Because they take the lives of others," Chiara said. As she said it she could almost feel the Wraith hand and how many times she had lost years of her own life and then have them returned to her, only to be lost again once new information was needed. Chiara swallowed, knowing that Esmora would never believe what she had just said. Esmora waved her hand slightly, as if to brush the thought aside. It also rather annoyed Chiara how she gave a small laugh.

"Yes, yes, but what the Wraith do they do for survival! How is what they do wrong and yet your killing the Wraith right?" Chiara flared up.

"They destroy worlds, cities, families and lives all without a second thought, what we do, we do in self-defense!"

"And your people destroyed hives and ships with just as much thought, killing many, many Wraith. How does that make you 'better' then them?" Chiara almost felt like strangling her. She swallowed and tried to continue, however Amara, who was in the room at the time, broke in.

"The Wraith feed in order to survive, and you kill the Wraith in order to survive." Esmora nodded at this.

"Precisely. What makes you better then them?"

"We kill the Wraith because of what they do."

"You are not answering the question, why are the Wraith evil?" Esmora said impatiently.

"You murdered my husband, tortured me for years, black-mailed me with my own daughter's life how can you not call them, and yourself evil?!" Chiara responded, her eyes stinging. In frustration, Esmora waved her hand, signaling Amara to take Chiara away.

"Perhaps you will answer my question later," she said.

Back in her rooms, Chiara picked up her pit again, seething. She should have answered better; she knew she was capable of it. Janus would have been able to skillfully respond to all of those darts. Janus. She thought about him for a little bit and smiled. He was always good at arguments, although terrible with politics and even worse with politicians. He probably wouldn't have had much patience with Esmora either, but he wouldn't have blown up like Chiara had. He also wouldn't have given up. He wouldn't have given up on Chiara either, even if she had traveled through time . . . Chiara's pit dropped as she thought this, she realized something. For the first time in years she had hope enough to hope. Well, there weren't very many better to trust in then Janus. She smiled, remembering him laughing at one of his numerous jokes . . . but then his face quickly changed into the way Chiara had last seen it, old, wrinkled, sickly white. Chiara quickly tried to brush it aside, but then she remembered the queen Wraith. The satisfaction she held at that moment. The triumph. And then his face again, how cold it was to the touch. Chiara looked sadly at Aerlyn.

"He's gone, isn't he?" she said, her eyes falling slightly. Aerlyn looked up at her giving a babyish smile.

"Who, Mama?" Chiara sighed and pulled her daughter onto her lap.

"It doesn't matter, Aerlyn, at least not for now . . ."

Chiara stood in front of a round mirror on her wall. She was surprised, it fit perfectly. She looked at herself and smiled, pulling her hair back and braiding it simply down her back. She turned again, and felt almost . . . joyful, remembering. Esmora had requested she attend a meeting of sorts between all the different Wraith Worshippers, or at least quite a few of them. Amara had brought the invitation, or rather order, and the woman had been obviously been wearing her best. Well, if that was what they expected, Chiara decided to wear her best as well.

At first the thought hadn't occurred to her since she only had two exact-replica dresses, however, then she remembered her Lantean uniform. She had kept it all the time, hidden away inside Aerlyn's sling, but now she brought it out. The uniform looked as good as always; the cloth was still very strong and white. Chiara had rinsed it in a bowl of water, managing to take out some of the stains from blood, dirt and such and it now looked as gorgeous as ever. As Chiara put it on she thought about all the times she had worn it. Chiara smiled again and sat down, pulling Aerlyn up. The child had grown almost miraculously of late, and had developed a taste for running wherever she went. Chiara was certain that Aerlyn could be able to keep up if necessary. Amara came in at that moment, and her eyes quickly registered her surprise, perhaps even shock, at what Chiara was wearing. Chiara smiled pleasantly in response, almost glorying in the reaction.

"It is time to go," Amara announced, still staring at the Lantean patch on Chiara's uniform. Noticing Chiara taking Aerlyn's hand though, Amara quickly stepped forward.

"Esmora has ordered that you leave the child behind." Chiara stopped dead in her tracks, staring at Amara.

"No! For a short time, yes, not for a full day."

"She has ordered you go, and she has ordered that the child stays behind. If you wish, Esmora can come and force you." Chiara sighed, looking at Aerlyn. They would be beyond the point of telepathic contact . . . especially that of a young child's range. Chiara looked at Amara, then at Aerlyn. She didn't know what to do. Finally, she decided that she would have to go either way. She set Aerlyn down on the bed, and then whispered in her ear.

"Mama has to go for a little time, Aerlyn, wait here and be quiet. If the Wraith come . . . if the Wraith come then try to fight them anyway you can." Aerlyn looked up at her and nodded obediently.

"I love you Mama," she said with a small smile. Chiara bent down, not managing to even summon a smile of her own, but she tightly hugged Aerlyn to herself.

"I love you too, Aerlyn . . ." she replied tenderly. Chiara then stood, walking out the door after Amara, her head craning to watch Aerlyn as long as possible.


	17. Chapter 17

_Thanks for the reviews, they are very much appreciated! Here is the next chapter . . . I do hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Chiara was taken to a transport where several of the Wraith Worshippers were sitting. Neither Amara nor Esmora were there, they must be taking their own dart. Chiara sat stiffly, ignoring the glances of the other Worshippers who had never seen her before. As they flew down to the planet beneath them Chiara thought. Why had Esmora insisted that she go? It served no purpose . . . she would never become a Wraith Worshipper no matter how many meetings, conversations and debates she went through. She had seen the Wraith first come into being, she had witnessed them in battle, she had fought them her whole life. If Esmora wished to "indoctrinate" her, she was in for an extremely large disappointment.

After what seemed like an eternity the transport finally arrived on the planet. Chiara followed the worshippers out into a building. As she did so her heart sunk slightly. She had almost been hoping that there would be a short walk . . . That the transport would land outside the building, where she would be able to see the sun again, feel the grass beneath her feet.

Chiara sighed and put it behind her, trailing behind the many worshippers to a great hall, filled with hundreds of different humans, the sounds of their speech echoing back and forth throughout the chamber. Chiara turned and saw a brawl going on between several worshippers. Chiara's mind stretched out slightly and quickly found the cause . . . a wry smile twisted the woman's lips. So it was over which queen was the best. Both took life, both were equally guilty for her own suffering . . . Chiara silently, almost aloofly, passed the fighting group.

As she wandered about Chiara noticed Esmora and Amara standing together, also walking about, and speaking to each other as they saw various things. Then Chiara noticed something else . . . the two were laughing together as well. Chiara wasn't certain at what, but the fact that they were so familiar with each other brought a matter up that Chiara hadn't considered. Esmora and Amara were friends. Chiara's forehead wrinkled slightly at the thought. Esmora?! The great weapon of the Wraith? The stern woman who was above everyone else, who could destroy the pawns beneath her with a thought? And then of all people, friends with Amara? The woman who was constantly lowering herself to gain some semblance of power, who kept her head bowed, her tone as thick and sickeningly-sweet as the sap of the onrae? Chiara watched them walk together. In an odd, twisted way, it almost made sense . . . Esmora truly did hold so much power. Everyone was afraid of her and the Wraith viewed her as no more than a tool. Sometimes, even in her proud heart . . . she must have been lonely. Chiara sighed, purposefully looking away. Someone to talk to and laugh with . . . Chiara swallowed remembering Janus' ringing laugh as the thought hit her mind. Quickly Chiara shoved Janus, Esmora, and Amara out of her mind, walking swiftly away to another section of the room where she could find other matters to occupy her.

Chiara milled around among the crowds of Worshippers, watching everything going on around her. There were so many different conversations and activities, as well as quite a few brawls going on . . . she found simply standing and watching to be an intriguing activity. She leaned against the wall, curiously noting a man who separated from his group and walked over to her.

"Which queen do you worship?" he asked with almost a friendly tone.

"Is it any of your business?" she shot back.

"I once saw you before . . ." he said, obviously thinking. She sighed. She remembered him; he served the queen that had first captured her.

"Well I have never seen you before, so if you do not mind," she said, shoving him away. As she turned he grabbed her shoulder.

"Your patch and uniform! You must be the Lantean woman we captured!" he proclaimed this loudly, then laughed.

"I must admit I never would have thought to see you worshiping the Wraith!" Chiara sighed.

"I obtained this from another woman on my hive, the border of the sleeves caught my eye," Chiara lied, trying desperately to get out of this. She knew that if she admitted who she was she would have Worshippers climbing all over her.

"You liar! I remember your face well enough now. So, what brought you to serve the Wraith?" That was too much for Chiara. She tried to step away but he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Afraid to talk?" he asked. Chiara spun around grabbing his hand, twisting it and forcing him to his knees in pain. With that she took his shoulder and threw him across the room.

"I serve **NO** Wraith!" she yelled at him. Everyone surrounding them turned, staring. The man was unconscious, and one of the women stepped up to Chiara, venom in her eyes.

"Traitor! We all serve the Wraith! We all worship them!" Chiara turned to her.

"Then you are all fools, beguiled and then betrayed by the very ones you worship!" One of the men reached out to strike her but Chiara ducked his blow, and returned in kind. She felt his jaw snap . . . . even after this long, she was still strong . . . she was still a Lantean warrior. A fight quickly began though, escalating as news of what happened spread around the room. Chiara swiftly found herself surrounded on all sides, blows, shouts, and insults pouring down on top of her. The fighting seemed to swirl around Chiara and she quickly began to find it harder and harder to hold her own.


	18. Chapter 18

"STOP!" Above the cries and melee Chiara heard a shout, stronger than every other sound present. Startled, everyone turned to see who it was. Some of the Worshippers continued fighting against Chiara but they almost magically seemed to be thrown against the opposite wall. Chiara looked up breathlessly, pulling herself up. Esmora stood a few feet away, looking almost imperiously down upon all the other worshippers. The woman turned to Chiara, nodding towards her.

"Chiara, return to your ship immediately," Esmora ordered.

"And the rest of you don't dare touch her," she finished. Fear resided in the eyes of all surrounding them. Most had their heads bowed. Chiara stood and looked at Esmora, giving a short nod and then walking swiftly out of the room. All the worshippers stood aside, clearing a wide path for her, but as Chiara left she noted Amara, who was standing at Esmora's side with her head held high.

For the next several days Chiara remained cooped up in the transport with two Wraith guards. During the whole time she saw neither hide nor hair of Esmora, Amara, or any of the other Wraith Worshippers. Eventually, her curiosity got the better of her and Chiara's mind gingerly reached out, watching the activities of the Worshippers. She observed their rituals and conversations, their brawls and laughter. As Chiara watched them she grew sickened by the whole thing, and almost became glad for the fight, so that she would not be forced to personally take part in their activities.

The day for them to return to the hive could not come soon enough for Chiara, however. Every day her worry and concern for Aerlyn built up . . . almost seeming to press from inside her. If Aerlyn had been with her Chiara would have been half-tempted to attempt to defeat the Wraith guards and escape, however, knowing that Aerlyn was held hostage took away any resistance the woman felt. More than likely, Esmora had known that and insisted Aerlyn stay for that reason. 

Finally though, the transport was moving back towards the hive. Chiara sat in a corner, as far away from the Worshippers as possible. Her legs were drawn up onto the bench, Chiara's hands firmly grasping them until her knuckles turned white. Chiara closed her eyes, leaning her head against the wall. Oh please let her be safe and sound, not a second older . . . if the Wraith had harmed her . . . Chiara swore they would regret it. Esmora would regret it. Even if she would have to confront the other telepath herself . . .

After the transport landed, Chiara almost eagerly followed Amara back to her room. She reached it and gave a rather searching glance around.

"Aerlyn?" Chiara called worriedly, listening as the door shut behind her. She heard a rustle and then saw Aerlyn almost cautiously walk out of a back room. Chiara smiled as she saw her, holding out her arms.

"Ah . . . there you are . . ." she said as Aerlyn raced toward her. Chiara hugged Aerlyn tightly, lifting her onto the bed. Chiara took a seat next to her daughter, gently stroking the child's blonde hair back.

"I'm glad you're back, Mama . . ." Aerlyn said quietly. Chiara smiled.

"Yes . . . I am as well . . ." As she spoke, Chiara suddenly realized that she hadn't eaten or drunk anything all day. She fondly touched Aerlyn's cheek and then stood, walking over to the table and pouring herself a glass of water from the pitcher there.

"The Wraith did not come?" Chiara asked quietly. Aerlyn shook her head.

"No . . . only one of the Worshippers with food every day. And her." Chiara looked quizzically at her daughter.

"Her?" Chiara asked. "Who was she?" Aerlyn smiled innocently up at her mother while playing with the fringe of the blanket.

"I don't know . . ." she replied. "She stayed with me the whole time you were away . . . she said she was there to protect me." Chiara's hackles immediately went up. Were the Wraith sending a Worshipper in to attempt to persuade Aerlyn to join them?! Chiara took a sip of the water, trying to remain calm.

"What did she say to you? And do with you?" Chiara asked quietly. Aerlyn thought for a second and then smiled again.

"She played with me . . . she was nice. She let me touch her mind." Aerlyn went back to playing with the blanket. Chiara looked oddly at Aerlyn for a moment, studying her . . . however after a moment Aerlyn looked up again as if remembering something.

"Oh! She told me to tell you that . . ." Aerlyn thought for a moment more, her brow wrinkling slightly.

"That . . . that . . ." Aerlyn stuttered, trying to remember the name, but after another moment's hesitation she smiled as the word came back to her.

"She told me to tell you that Janus is coming for us soon." Chiara's cup of water crashed to the floor as the words came out of Aerlyn's mouth.

"Mama?!" Aerlyn asked worriedly, looking at her mother, who was staring at Aerlyn, her eyes huge. Chiara's mind was desperately trying to puzzle the whole matter out. She had never mentioned Janus by name to Aerlyn . . . well she had, but Chiara had only called him "papa." Melia. It must have been Melia. But why had she gone through Aerlyn? Why not her sister as was her usual habit? And why, in the name of the Four Races, had she been gone so long? Chiara looked down at the floor and for the first time noticed the water soaking through her thin sandal. Chiara walked over to the bed and took one of the dresses the Wraith had given her. She then bent down, mopping up the water. Why was Melia back . . .

A few days later Amara walked into Chiara's room.

"Esmora wishes to see you," she stated. Chiara got up with a sigh and gently connected her mind to Aerlyn's.

"I will return soon, Aerlyn, be careful . . ." Aerlyn merely looked trustingly up into her mother's face, nodding.

Chiara walked into the room, and Esmora glanced fleetingly at her.

"Have you thought over what I previously asked you?" she said, referring to her question about the Wraith being evil. Chiara sighed, she had almost hoped that Esmora would forget . . . it had been awhile. However, this time she would remember to stay calm.

"Yes," she responded gently, trying not to sound offensive, and yet her teeth were ever so slightly clenched together.

"Will you now answer it?" Esmora continued.

"I will do the best I can," Chiara said. She took a deep breath. No matter what happened she did not wish to ruin this chance as well, no matter how angered she was with Esmora, no matter how unwilling both of them might be to grant the other an inch of ground.

"Proceed," came the order. Chiara did so, thinking carefully the whole time.

"The Wraith were created accidentally by the Ancients, however, from the beginning they fed on humans. They gained technology and knowledge and still fed off the lives of others. They have the ability to create a drug that would replace feeding, the Ancients have easily accomplished such a feat, yet the Wraith do nothing to pursue such an end. It is not that they must feed, it is that they enjoy it, take pleasure in the thing itself." Chiara kept her face very calm the whole time, speaking slowly and carefully, trying desperately not to say something that could be viewed as an unjust attack. Esmora shook her head and gave a small laugh.

"You say the Ancients "accidentally" created the Wraith, then why did they not help them? Do you not believe that events would have turned out differently if the Ancients had helped the Wraith, instead of casting them out?" Chiara laughed inwardly. The first life that Wraith had taken was not even human life, but Ancient life. Would the Ancients ever be so foolish as to help their enemy? Still though, that was more military reasoning. Chiara continued as logically as she knew how.

"How can you blame everything on the Ancients? The Wraith were the ones who decided to feed instead of seeking another source! If the Wraith stopped their cullings and murders, then we might stop attempting to destroy them." Chiara saw no change come over Esmora's face, but at least she wasn't angry . . . she could see that Esmora was thinking it all over. Then Esmora waved her hand slightly.

"It does not matter either way, the Ancients are a long dead race, they lost as was their due." Chiara stood from her seat.

"What?!" she asked with a laugh. Esmora looked at her.

"The Ancients lost and left this galaxy long ago, you of all people would know that." The color drained from Chiara's face.

"No . . . no, we would not have left, we would have fought to the very end! The Ancients did not lose the war; we are the Ancients, we are undefeatable!" Esmora looked at Chiara as if she were insane and then laughed.

"It is old news, Chiara, ten thousand year old news." Esmora laughed again, shaking her head. Chiara stared at her. No! That wasn't true! The Ancients had much more technology than the Wraith . . . they had many scientists like Janus, able to create weapons, cures, and everything else that was needed. They had better, stronger ships as well . . . The couldn't have lost! Chiara's face was completely dead pale, her breaths were also sharp and ragged. Esmora waved her hand.

"Take her back, Amara," the woman ordered. Amara stood, leading Chiara towards the door. Chiara looked back at Esmora, she was telling the truth . . . but she couldn't be! The Ancients, lose a war? Against beings that had come into being less than fifty years ago? No! It couldn't be! Chiara got back to her rooms and sank down into a seat. And Esmora had said that they had left . . . the Ancients wouldn't have left; they would have died fighting, down to every last man! Chiara stared out her small window into space. It would explain some things though . . . why she had seen no Ancients at all, or heard anything of them. She had wondered about that. And it also told her how far they were in the future. Ten thousand years, ten thousand years from Atlantis, ten thousand years from home. She stood up and took out her uniform again, looking at it, the pride, the surety that she had always felt when wearing it, gone, all gone, meaningless, worthless. Chiara took it and stuffed the uniform back under the bed, not even bothering to fold it. As far away from her sight as possible, as far away from thought as she was able to get it.


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks for the reviews, and here is the next chapter! If you're wondering why I have suddenly begun updating every day . . . well I've decided to make up for past negligance and at least attempt to add a new chapter every day until the story has finished . . . Anyway! I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

Chiara came in after another pointless conversation with Esmora. Chiara sighed, thinking it over. Just like the other ones . . . they were getting no where. And then the point that bothered her most was how Esmora treated her. Her laughs and her sighs . . . she viewed the whole thing as a joke and Chiara as almost her . . . pet. Just like the fish that Chiara had possessed back in Atlantis; amusing to watch, perhaps even funny to talk to, but just a pet to be ignored unless it suited her. Chiara seethed at the thought, the whole thing upset her, not the least of which being how far she had fallen . . . from Lantean warrior, swiftly climbing through the ranks, to pet of a Wraith Worshipper. Chiara lay back and let out a long sigh, covering her face with her hands.

Chiara opened her eyes as she felt Aerlyn climbing up onto the bed and then from there onto her mother's chest. Chiara smiled up at Aerlyn as the child made herself comfortable on the perch.

"You are sad, Mama?" Aerlyn asked innocently.

"No . . . just . . ." Chiara thought for a second. She didn't need to force all her troubles, thoughts, and worries onto Aerlyn . . .

"Just tired," Chiara finished, stroking Aerlyn's hair back. Aerlyn took Chiara's hand and held it in front of her, examining every line and fingernail. After a moment she looked up and at Chiara.

"Did Esmora hurt you?!" Aerlyn asked, even in her tiny voice the anger showing through.

"No . . . Esmora wouldn't hurt me . . ." Chiara said with a sigh. Aerlyn released Chiara's hand and then lay her head down on top of Chiara contentedly. Chiara gently stroked Aerlyn's hair and after a moment she heard the child's soft snores as she fell asleep . . .

A long while passed, at least it seemed a long while, Chiara didn't know exactly how long it actually was. Esmora had stopped calling for her, which was both a relief and a worry. On one side, Chiara didn't have to constantly worry about what she was going to say next . . . and on the other side of things she was worried that Esmora may have grown completely tired of her and like a worn out play-thing simply cast her aside to be forgotten. Or worse, to give her to the queen . . . but it hadn't come to that yet. Hopefully, it wouldn't . . . . Chiara swallowed at the thought, hugging Aerlyn tightly to herself.

During one of these empty and worrisome days, Chiara was surprised to hear footsteps down her hall, and then to see a man enter her room. He was tall, rather strong looking. He stepped inside, looking rather awkwardly around, but after a moment went right to the point.

"Have any of the Worshippers bothered you recently?" he asked. Chiara shook her head, looking oddly at him.

"No, I get my meals twice a day, and they refuse to even speak to me." The man nodded, and then walked out again. After that point he came in every other day, asking the same question, receiving the same answer, and then leaving. Chiara found it rather odd . . . but then she liked the fact that if some of the worshippers suddenly decided to stop giving her food, or perhaps attempt to harm herself or Aerlyn . . . then there would at least be someone to tell.

For awhile the man came in every other day as was his habit, never saying anything more before leaving. Finally though, he missed his regular time for several days in a row. Chiara thought it was odd, but the whole thing was rather odd so she ignored it and continued playing with Aerlyn. Three days after he had first missed his visit though, the door opened to reveal Amara. Chiara was surprised, as she had seen no sign of Esmora or Amara for so long, but she stood.

"Esmora wishes to see you immediately," she stated quickly and firmly . . . almost . . . in an irritated way. Chiara's forehead wrinkled somewhat, was that anger in Amara's tone? Chiara tried to puzzle over it. Why would she be angry? Was the woman angry at . . . at Esmora? But that didn't make sense . . .

"Now!" Amara shouted as Chiara slowly stood. Of course not, she was angry at Chiara . . . why, though? The two hadn't even spoken in who knew how long! Chiara gently set Aerlyn aside and strode after Amara, who by this time was even angrier, although Chiara noticed that she was going to great lengths in order to conceal it.

The two came to into Esmora's room, at which point Amara walked over to sit at Esmora's side as was her custom.

"Leave us," Esmora ordered, staring at Chiara but referring to Amara. Amara looked deeply hurt, but obediently stood and walked out of the room. Chiara waited nervously for several minutes for Esmora to speak, but she didn't. Chiara quietly took a chair across the room and looked back at the eyes burning into her. They were . . . different, she couldn't quite put her finger on it though.

"What did they do to you?" Esmora finally asked. Chiara's head whirled at this. Esmora sounded almost tired from the tone in her voice . . . and who was she referring to? Chiara sighed, making an educated guess that it was the Wraith . . . she only hoped that this wasn't going to be another debate . . . . like the ones which always ended in both parties being furiously angry.

"The Wraith?" Chiara asked quietly. Esmora nodded and Chiara sighed inwardly. They had gone over this so many times . . . but Esmora wanted a different response this time, she wanted a list of personal grievances, not just general wrongs. Chiara recalled it all, all those times she had tried to shove aside, the looks, the feelings, where to begin though? She decided to begin with what hurt most.

"They murdered my husband, tore me from me loved ones, friends, family, they destroyed my people, or at least many of them." As she said this fire began to burn in Chiara's eyes. Unquenchable fire, the kind that never rested . . . She again remembered Janus's cold wrinkled face and the fire gained intensity.

"Love . . . it is a strange word to me . . . describe it," Esmora said. It wasn't in her commanding voice; it was almost far away, and expressed as a wish. Chiara looked at her, growing seriously worried. Esmora had never cared for anyone, what brought love to her mind? And what should she say? Then Chiara remembered how she had felt about Janus . . .

"How to describe love . . ." Chiara said, and then noticed Esmora's awaiting her response. "It is like a fire that burns within, taking all of your being with it. It makes you willing to do anything for that person, to sacrifice yourself for their well-being, to wish you were dead when they leave . . . to lose all sense of hope when they die." Chiara felt the fire within her again, and she continued.

"It makes you able to survive the un-survivable to see them again . . . or to repay whoever took them from you." Chiara felt like weeping almost as she remembered Janus, remembered that he was gone forever. Chiara could see Esmora concentrating, thinking. And then Chiara saw it for the first time. Esmora had somehow, someway, fallen in love. Was such a thing even possible?! Chiara had witnessed the woman mercilessly drain the lives of others, not even caring or thinking about what she was doing. And yet she had fallen in love with someone? Chiara's head seemed to whirl about. Who would ever be able to manage such a feat? Then Esmora spoke again.

"I want to leave here," she said in a determined tone of voice. Chiara stood, the shock nearly overcoming her.

"What?" she asked almost breathlessly.

"I need to leave, I killed him," Esmora responded. Chiara felt a sick feeling in her stomach. So that was what happened . . . She wanted to find out more though.

"Who?" Chiara asked.

"He helped me learn, and I repaid him by taking his life," Esmora continued, anger rising in her voice.

"Tell me," Chiara said gently. Esmora looked at her, and Chiara almost felt like she was speaking to Aerlyn when she had fallen down and hurt herself . . . Chiara almost wanted to gather the woman up in her arms and comfort her. What, was she a fool?! This woman had destroyed whole worlds, worshipped the very beings who had murdered Janus and who threatened Aerlyn if Chiara didn't do what they wanted! Comfort her? Tell her that all would be well? She deserved everything she received! Then Chiara softened somewhat as she saw the look in Esmora's eyes . . . who knew what had brought her to serve the Wraith. She might have been raised among them from a young age and knew nothing else. Aerlyn was in much the same situation . . . if it hadn't been for Chiara she very well may grow up to be a Wraith Worshipper. No, this wasn't all Esmora's fault, and if she had truly realized her own faults, all the terrible things she had done . . . then perhaps what had happened was not what she deserved. Chiara dragged her attention back to Esmora, listening to what she was saying.

"I traveled to a human world for a month, which is why I did not summon you for so long." Chiara nodded. So that's what happened . . . and then while she was gone she must have appointed that man to ensure that no one harmed Chiara out of spite of Esmora's position. Chiara continued to listen.

"I lived with one called Lybria and her brother Alaire . . ." Esmora continued, and then from that began describing how she had learned at their home. She was taught how to bake bread by Lybria, how to fence by Alaire, and even such things as how to carry on a polite and simple conversation. Chiara noted how she described it all with a monotone voice, varying hardly at all. The whole thing had been painful for her, very painful for her. Then Esmora's voice changed somewhat, it became quieter, more subdued, and filled to the brim with pain.

"That was when the change happened," here she stopped, thinking slightly upon her words. "At certain non-appointed times, a change overcomes me. It is a result of the first experiments performed on me. I turn into a Wraith sometimes. My whole genetic make-up alters, and a part of me rises that I have never felt before. It is more animal than sentient. I am there the whole time, and yet I feel I have no control over what I do. I am reduced to a tiny part in my mind until it can break free and overcome that which took over. I know not what to call this, but whenever it happens, it causes me excruciating pain and I stay Wraith for a period of time. That time, also, has no specific length. Never before had anyone tried to ease my pain until Alaire. Even when the process was complete, he held on to me," Esmora's voice cracked, and Chiara noted her hand going to her neck as if trying to stop the problem. Chiara's face softened somewhat. So the woman had learned what it felt to feel pain almost beyond imagine . . . something she had always tossed aside as a myth for the weak. Chiara gently reached out and touched Esmora's hand, but Esmora jerked it back and began speaking again, a little stronger this time.

"While a Wraith, I fed on him. I murdered him. Thankfully he had warned Lybria and she stayed upstairs. The part of me inside myself finally gained control, and the transformation back into being mostly human began. I then took Alaire's body and Lybria away from the village and returned to the hive." Chiara nodded. So now she knew the whole painful story . . . and then a realization struck, one that hadn't before. Esmora wanted to leave, to escape, and she had asked Chiara to help. Chiara was coming with her, away from the hive, away from the Wraith, away from the torture. She was going to escape. Chiara's eyes became huge at the realization, at the word. Escape.


	20. Chapter 20

Chiara spent the next several days in an almost blissful state. Escape. At first it almost was as if she couldn't believe it . . . then she began planning what she would do when she would escape. She would be able to walk in the forest, feel the sunlight. No more harsh, dark Wraith lights . . . no more closed cells. No more locked doors. She could watch Aerlyn grow up. Right now she was around two . . . she would be able to experience the majority of her daughter's childhood free of the Wraith. Perhaps Aerlyn would grow up and marry. Then there would be grandchildren. A whole life left to live. Chiara smiled at the thought and then sadly looked at herself in the mirror. There were streaks of gray in her hair. Still though, if Janus were still alive, she was still young enough that they might have been able to have a second child. A boy, perhaps. Chiara sighed at the thought, but her mind snapped back to reality quicker than she would have liked. No, there wasn't going to be a boy, just Aerlyn. Don't be ridiculous, Aerlyn was wonderful, all she needed. And there was no Janus . . . and Chiara knew that there would never be anyone else.

Chiara's thoughts passed much in the same way for the next while. Aerlyn's were slightly different; she didn't quite accept the fact that they were actually leaving the Wraith hive. She knew that her mother was saying they would and that she was excited about it, but what would the world outside the Wraith hive be like? Her mother had told her stories of Atlantis . . . but she had always imagined the universe almost as one large Wraith hive, with all the other hive ships inside it. What was the difference? Who would bring them food? Would they be going under a different queen?

More days passed. Chiara was sitting on her bed, playing with Aerlyn when she was confused to hear footsteps nearing her room, many of them. It sounded like a whole group of humans, but that didn't make sense . . . why? She gently set Aerlyn aside, telling her to go into her own room until Mama asked her to come back out. Aerlyn nodded and obediently walked back into her room where she started playing with her spoon.

Chiara stood and watched the door as it opened. Several Wraith Worshippers entered, Chiara guessed around twelve.

"What is it?" Chiara asked, swallowing. They didn't look very welcoming . . . one of them stepped forward, a rather large man.

"Esmora has ordered your death on the grounds of your defiance against her."

"What?" Chiara asked, "I haven't even seen her in . . ." she tried to think of how long it was, and after coming up with nothing came out with a random guess. "I haven't seen her in a half moon!" Chiara protested, looking at all of them. They were too many . . . she wouldn't be able to defend herself against them all. Amara stepped forward.

"I was there; she defied Esmora's direct order for information. Esmora has given an order for your death for treason!" Chiara looked at Amara, and she remembered the unidentified anger that Amara had possessed before . . .

"Liar!" Chiara shouted, "I have not even seen her, Chiara lay on the floor, somewhere on the hive . . . her mind tried to summon enough energy to heal herself, but she had spent it all trying to stop them . . . She was nearly unconscious and watched as the last of the Wraith Worshippers walked away. They had beaten her nearly to death at least . . . and she doubted that would take too long. She tried to breathe, but it was getting so hard. She coughed but that made everything much less defied her!" Amara laughed.

"Take her away," she ordered. The man stepped forward to Chiara but Chiara stuck her hand out, intercepting his and tossing him off balance and onto the floor. One of the men took out a Wraith stun-pistol and pointed it at Chiara. He nodded towards the door.

"Follow us immediately," he ordered. Chiara put her hands up, and walked towards the door, one of the Worshippers ahead of her and the rest surrounding her. Behind them, two watery little blue eyes watched, filled with anger, almost in rage.

Chiara lay on the floor, somewhere on the hive . . . her mind tried to summon enough energy to heal herself, but she had spent it all trying to stop them . . . She was nearly unconscious and watched as the last of the Wraith Worshippers walked away. They had beaten her nearly to death at least . . . and she doubted that would take too long. She tried to breathe, but it was getting so hard. She coughed but that made everything hurt even more. Her hand felt something wet and warm but she had no idea what it was. Aerlyn, she had to live for Aerlyn. She couldn't live though . . . she could already feel her life leaving her. She heard footsteps and saw someone walk up. Chiara could hardly think, but her mind was filled with one thought, she had to find a way to protect Aerlyn. Someone was there, maybe it was Melia . . .

"Melia," she said weakly, "you have to help Aerlyn, protect her, please . . ." Chiara passed out, the effort of even breathing too much for her. Melia bent down over her sister, lifting up her head. Dead. She couldn't be though! She had to live for just a little bit longer . . . Melia stretched her hand out over her sister's forehead, giving Chiara back some energy. The troubled heaving of Chiara's chest began all over again, and Melia looked worriedly down the corridor.

"You shouldn't have healed her, it is against the laws!"

"She is my sister, and you promised Janus . . ." The man standing there sighed, looking at the unconscious Chiara.

"Janus won't make it in time, can't you see that this is getting too hard for her?"

"Just a little bit longer, then Esmora will help her escape. From there Janus will find her, I am sure of it," Melia responded. The man sighed.

"Esmora can't be trusted, I am surprised even you don't see that," he said, walking away. Melia sighed, and looked down at her sister. She would survive, she had to survive. Melia quietly stepped back against the wall and disappeared.


	21. Chapter 21

Aerlyn sat on her bed weeping, crying, she didn't no what to do . . . They had come and taken away Mama, but no one was there but Mama! She heard the door open and ran out into the main room. Maybe they were going to bring her back after all, maybe she had explained to them that she didn't do anything wrong . . . Aerlyn ran into the room and looked up at a white face with brown waves of hair surrounding it. The proud eyes looked down at her.

"Where is Chiara, your mother? I must speak with her," the bright-red lips said. Then Aerlyn remembered, realizing who it was. Esmora! The one who had ordered her mother to be killed. Aerlyn looked up at her and angry tears forcing their way through. She slammed her tiny fist against Esmora's leg with a cry. Esmora looked down at her almost with a look of disgust on her face.

"Where is your mother?!" she asked angrily. Esmora roughly removed Aerlyn's hand and shoved her aside.

"Chiara? Take your child off me, please!" Esmora called above Aerlyn's wails.

"You killed Mama! And she didn't even do anything!" She noticed Esmora walking towards her, and again Aerlyn took all her tiny strength, trying to bring it against Esmora. It looked like a grasshopper against the Titan, but Aerlyn continued her revenge-driven fight.

"Stop it immediately!" Esmora ordered, taking Aerlyn and almost throwing her on the bed.

"Where is Chiara! What happened? Tell me!" she ordered. Aerlyn merely broke down almost into hysterics. Esmora sighed. The child would tell her nothing.

"When did you last see your mother?!" she continued. Aerlyn looked up at Esmora, her face red and covered in tears.

"When the men came and took her away! They said that you ordered them to kill her! You hurt Mama, how dare you! The Lanteans will come, they will kill you back for Mama!" she proclaimed. Chiara had worked hard to instill in her child the power of the Ancients, and it was generally at times like these that such training came to fruition. Esmora looked down at the child.

"Who said I had ordered her death?" she asked. Aerlyn broke down completely again, burying her head in the pillow of the bed. Esmora roughly grabbed her up, tossing her over so that her face was up and thus she could speak.

"Who?! Tell me!" Esmora ordered.

"I . . ." Aerlyn sniffled and tried to remember. "I don't know! She had long black hair; she was with us on the old hive! But you killed Mama!" Aerlyn's anger returned again and Esmora had her hands full restraining the child. Amara. It had to be. Anger came to Esmora's eyes as well now, and she stood up, leaving the child hitting the bed and crying hysterically as Esmora hurriedly walked out the door and down another corridor, her mind searching.

Chiara awoke and sat up, almost immediately sinking down again. Her head . . . oh goodness it hurt. She tried to sit up again, this time a little slower. She looked around curiously. She was in Esmora's quarters, and Esmora was sprawled out on a chair across the room from her, obviously either in a deep sleep or unconscious. Chiara herself lay back down. She felt so tired . . . Her mind tried to puzzle over exactly what had happened. Esmora must have healed her . . . but Amara had claimed that Esmora was the one who had charged her death. Chiara sighed, closing her eyes. Right now she felt so . . . lifeless . . . almost that it was hard to even think.

Chiara next awoke to the sounds of Esmora moving about.

"You are awake, good," Esmora stated. Chiara nodded and sat up. Thank goodness, the headache was gone.

"Thank you," Chiara said quietly. Esmora nodded shortly. Then Chiara remembered.

"Aerlyn! Have you seen her? The Worshippers didn't attack her, did they?!" Chiara stood up almost frantically.

"She is fine; they did not, although she was weeping rather violently when I last saw her." Chiara gave a sigh of relief at this.

"Poor thing, she must think that they killed me . . . which they almost did . . . " Chiara said as she sank down again, quite relieved.

"Wait, did you see her then?" Chiara asked. She wasn't quite sure if she trusted Esmora around her child yet. At the very least she was afraid that Esmora would have been too rough with her.

"Yes, I did. I might suggest, however, that you give her training in how to give direct answers and to stop that foolish weeping." Chiara stiffened somewhat.

"She is a child who was just made to believe her mother had been beaten to death, how would you feel in her situation?" Esmora gave her a rather blank look, which made Chiara wonder something. What had happened to Esmora's mother? The woman wasn't that old . . . was her mother an Ancient? Chiara guessed that Esmora was half-human half-Ancient . . . However, she put her wondering aside long enough to stand up and walk over to the door.

"If you do not mind, I would appreciate going back to my rooms . . . to comfort my child . . . " Chiara said evenly, although her voice was oddly pointed on the word "comfort." Esmora nodded at this and stood herself to escort Chiara back to her cell. Chiara stepped inside, parting from Esmora at the door. She couldn't hear Aerlyn, if Esmora was right and she had been weeping for much of that time she had no doubt cried herself to sleep. She looked around and soon found Aerlyn fast asleep on her bed. She gently lifted Aerlyn up off the bed and onto her shoulder. Aerlyn's eyes opened.

"Mama?! You came back!" she said sleepily, but as Chiara touched the child's mind she could feel joy. Chiara smiled and hugged Aerlyn to her.

"Of course I did, my little One, I wouldn't leave you all alone like that. Go back to sleep for now though . . . Mama is tired and needs to rest for a little bit." Aerlyn nodded sleepily.

"Don't put me down, Mama," she pleaded. Chiara smiled at this.

"Of course not," she said. Chiara gently lay down on her bed, pulling the blankets over herself and placing Aerlyn gently down next to her stomach where she could easily wrap her arm around the sleeping child.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day Chiara was quietly talking to Aerlyn when Esmora came again. Aerlyn looked angrily up at Esmora, still not having quite forgiven her . . . Chiara noted this and requested Aerlyn to leave for another room. After glancing after Aerlyn, Esmora immediately began speaking with Chiara.

"My plan is complete save one thing." Chiara smiled slightly at this news. A plan, thank goodness. Just one more thing and then they would be gone . . .

"And what might that be?" Chiara asked calmly.

"I need your memory of a Lantean warship," Esmora stated. Chiara looked at her almost wincing. She had been asked by the Wraith to give that memory so many times. But this was for her own good . . . and yet it would require Esmora looking into her mind. Chiara took in a short breath, still not sure as to whether or not she trusted Esmora that much yet . . . Yes, she had to trust her, there was no other way! Chiara looked out the window, away from Esmora's piercing, and still superior gaze. The thought crossed Chiara's mind like lightening . . . how much the Wraith would give Esmora for that information. The schematics, the weapons, the hyper-drive . . . Chiara looked back at Esmora. There was no other way; there was nothing else she could do. If she wanted to escape, if she wanted to leave, she had to trust Esmora.

"What is it for, why do you need it?" Chiara asked. Esmora looked back at the woman, her thin little smile showing through.

"In a few hours the hive will stop at a predetermined point. Once it does so, I will attempt to distract the entire ship. An Ancient Warship will appear in the minds of many, but only in their minds will it be so. We will make our escape then." Chiara frowned slightly. There were too many steps, too many things could go wrong; she remembered that from military training.

"Why such an elaborate plan? The Wraith trust you, why not just lead me to a dart claiming it to be the Queen's orders?" Chiara asked.

"I do have a high rank, but I am more a slave than anyone aboard this hive. The Queen knows how dangerous I could be to her. Thus, I am almost constantly watched. I also must keep up a link to the Queen at all times unless an emergency of immense proportions should require all of my powers be focused elsewhere. Even now a Wraith Worshipper watches us and hears a conversation I have woven for him and the Queen. No, for any chance of escape, they must all be more distracted then they have been in many years." Chiara sighed slightly. The plan had its good points as well as faults . . . . like any other plan.

"Very well," she said almost resignedly. "Enter my mind, slowly and carefully though." Chiara thought for a moment and then added in a slightly lower voice "If you try to gain anything more than that . . ." Esmora nodded and Chiara felt the woman's mind reach out to her own. Chiara moved her mental barriers aside somewhat, until she had just the memory that Esmora wanted. Chiara mentally followed her around the warship that Esmora had requested. Esmora wanted to see everything about it, size and force, weapons, shields, everything. Chiara handed the information over a little hesitantly, occasionally down-sizing things so that if Esmora turned back to a Wraith and needed to combat an Ancient vessel, she would think it much less powerful than it actually was. The hardest part was when Esmora started exploring the halls and crews of the ship. Chiara had provided her memory of the ship Aurora, the one Trebal had been on . . . Almost with a flash Chiara saw herself conversing with her old friend over a game. Trebal was speaking and almost painfully Chiara relived the memory.

"_I'm telling you . . . he most definitely likes you."_

"_He does not," Chiara shot back, moving her piece._

"_Care to bet?" Trebal asked with a laugh._

"_Not particularly . . ." Trebal gave a rather exasperated sigh at this._

"_No no no . . . you listen now. When we get back to Atlantis, there's going to be that big celebration of the New Year, right?" Trebal asked with a wink. Chiara sighed and nodded slightly._

"_I bet a month's pay that whatever-his-name-is will ask you to go with him . . ." Chiara gave a slight glare._

"_A week's pay, his name is Janus, and it will never happen . . ."_

"_Is that how sure you are?! Only a week?! And you know his name . . . my my my . . . I'd better request leave from the captain for that wedding . . ." Trebal laughed at the expression on Chiara's face. Chiara stood, pushing the board game away._

"_You take that back!" she said._

"_Not in a million years . . ." Trebal laughed. Right then the com system above sounded, requesting for Trebal to come to the bridge. Trebal stood, still laughing._

"_Well . . . duty calls, and that would be a weeks pay you owe me," she said as she left with a wink. After she left Chiara smiled slightly. Trebal was infamous for her match-making . . . which didn't work most of the time._

"Stop!" Chiara shouted, standing out of the seat which she had taken. She took a deep breath as the Aurora disappeared from around her and was replaced by the rather gloomy cell. Chiara looked at Esmora, who had a surprised expression on her face. Chiara sank down again, taking a deep breath.

"Is that all you need?" she asked almost wearily. Esmora gave a curt nod.

"I would suggest you rest, we must leave in a few hours. I will be able to remove the guards from this vicinity; however, I will need you to open your own cell door. Can you do that?" Chiara looked at her, still mulling over her memories of Trebal. After a moment it seemed as if she finally heard Esmora's question and her mind snapped back to the present. Yes, she could open her door, but it would be draining. She would need to overload the power with her mind . . . very draining, that's why she had never attempted it before. It would leave her so tired afterwards that it would be hard to think, hard to carry out any plans after that point. With Esmora's help, however, it should work.

"Yes, I can do so," Chiara replied to Esmora's query.

"Good, then I too shall go rest," Esmora said. Chiara nodded and watched as Esmora left. Chiara then turned and saw Aerlyn watching.

"Don't worry, Aerlyn, we'll be gone soon, it all will be over," she held out her arms and Aerlyn ran over, almost jumping into them. Chiara hugged Aerlyn to her.

"We'll leave and never come back. No more Wraith, no more hurt, no more pain . . ." Chiara said, closing her eyes in an almost blissful state. As she did so though she saw Trebal's smiling face in front of her . . .

Chiara awoke from her short nap with almost a start. She heard movement outside; shouts and Wraith running everywhere. Then she heard a call and her guards left their normal spots outside her door. Now . . . the time to escape was now. With her mind Chiara reached out towards her door, willing it to open. She tried to remember her training, all the practice she had done. She heard a sound and looked up, her door had opened. Without a second thought Chiara stood up and ran for it almost dizzily. Her strength was so depleted . . . she could feel it, but she had to go, now . . . she didn't have time to be worn out. Chiara ran out and tried to avoid the Wraith dashing everywhere. She spotted Esmora.

"Chiara, quickly!" Esmora called. Chiara nodded and raced after her. They were heading for the dart bay.

"Stay close to me," Esmora ordered. Chiara could see that Esmora's strength was waning as well. She was keeping up a huge mirage for the Wraith on board and it was telling on her face by the second. They were almost to the dart-bay and then Chiara heard something in her head.

"Mama? Where are you?" Aerlyn telepathically asked. Chiara stopped dead in her tracks. Aerlyn! How could she have possibly forgotten her Aerlyn?!

"Wait!" Chiara shouted but Esmora continued.

"Esmora, stop, I need . . ." she was interrupted by the impatient Esmora.

"We must hurry!" Esmora shouted back at her, still running. Chiara wavered. Freedom, she could be gone. Aerlyn, her child . . . the one thing closest to Janus that she still had . . . Without a second thought, Chiara turned quickly on her heel, racing back. If she were fast enough . . . she could grab Aerlyn, Esmora would wait for her, perhaps just long enough . . . Chiara ran back to her cell, the door was still open and Aerlyn was standing in the middle of the room, unsure of what to do. She ran towards Chiara who scooped her up and immediately raced away.

"Where are we going, Mama?" Aerlyn asked, looking up at her.

"To the dart-bay," Chiara gasped. She stumbled slightly but continued on. Many of the darts were gone, but Esmora had a personal one which she would use on the second level. Chiara rushed up the stairs and reached the level and as she looked the hope, the eagerness, the energy all left her eyes. The dart, it was gone, all of the darts were gone. Esmora had left without her. Chiara turned and heard Wraith climbing the stairs after her. As soon as Esmora had left she would have dropped the cover. There was nowhere to go, nowhere to hide! She could hear the Wraith getting closer, and then one of the soldiers came to the top of the stairs and immediately pointed his weapon at her. Chiara gently set Aerlyn down and lifted her hands up in the air. Aerlyn nervously moved behind her mother, clinging to Chiara's skirts. Chiara's heart sank within her as she saw the face of the Wraith.

"Kneel!" the Queen demanded. Chiara had promptly been taken to her throne room for interrogation. Chiara didn't move and the guard came up behind her, forcing her to kneel with the back of his stunner. Chiara complied with a small groan. The queen looked at her almost curiously. Chiara had never seen Esmora's queen before. She had long white hair and wore a rather elaborate grey dress. She lifted Chiara's chin up with her long-nailed hand and looked into the Ancient's eyes.

"You are tired," the queen stated. Chiara didn't respond, merely looking back at her.

"Where is Esmora?!" the queen demanded, throwing Chiara's chin aside with a jerk. Chiara sighed, looking up at her.

"I don't know, she was simply planning to leave," she said. The queen looked at Chiara.

"And why did she involve you in her plans?" she asked. Chiara swallowed.

"I'm not sure, I trusted her, I believe she trusted me back." If the queen didn't know what she was, Chiara wasn't going to tell her, but the near-snort the queen gave her told her that the answer wasn't satisfactory. The queen looked at her again, studying this woman.

"Bring the child!" she ordered. Aerlyn was brought as she had requested, much to Chiara's disappointment. The queen nodded and the Worshipper set Aerlyn down on the floor. Aerlyn looked up at the queen, overwhelming fear in her eyes. The queen bent down and looked at Aerlyn, her eyes narrowing. She then nodded at the guards.

"Take the woman away," she ordered. Chiara struggled against them. No! Aerlyn was there, the Wraith couldn't separate them! The Wraith dragged her away though, down several corridors and to a new much less spacious cell. The Wraith left, the door closed, and Chiara looked around. There were no chairs or bed so she simply slid down to the floor. Chiara pulled her knees up and placed her forehead on top of them. What had she done? If she hadn't been so careless . . . if she had simply remembered Aerlyn, the one thing most precious to her! Everything would be fine, they would be gone, perhaps even on a human world, safe for once. Chiara's breath shuttered and she began weeping. No though, it was all gone. Everything.


	23. Chapter 23

Chiara had no idea how long she sat there, weeping for it all, for not being able to escape, for Aerlyn, who was at that moment in the hands of an angry Wraith queen, for Janus . . . she simply sat there. Eventually, her tears dried themselves, but she continued inside herself, just sitting there with her head bowed and in her hands. She had been such a fool . . . if she had just taken things as they had come, if she had simply stayed out of any escape plans, more than likely she would have simply stayed in her cell, forgotten by all but Esmora's former worshippers who would have brought her food . . . Chiara shook her head. When Aerlyn had grown older . . . she would have been strong enough to help in an escape attempt. Chiara sighed. Or they may have been handed over to the queen . . . but at least before, if she hadn't been involved, she could have feigned complete innocence about the plan. Not any more though.

Almost a full day passed, Chiara could tell by the two meals that were brought, one in the morning, one in the afternoon. All the time she was growing more and more frantic. Where was Aerlyn?! What had been done with her child?! Finally she heard several footsteps and two Wraith entered, followed by a young girl of around nine. Chiara looked absolutely shocked, Aerlyn. That was Aerlyn, her little child, her young toddler. The Wraith left the two together. Chiara looked into Aerlyn's eyes, but the girl purposely averted her gaze. For several minutes neither of them spoke until Aerlyn finally spoke.

"Mama?" she asked in almost a hurt voice. Chiara nearly wept at the word, but managed to stand and walk over to the girl.

"Of course, Aerlyn, of course. You must be tired; I know what it is like. You should rest . . ." Aerlyn nodded wearily and then Chiara continued, gently wrapping her arms around Aerlyn.

"I'm sorry, Aerlyn, I'm sorry, I should have planned better, taken better care of you, kept a better watch." Aerlyn shook her head.

"No, Mama, I'm fine, just tired . . ." Aerlyn said, sitting down and leaning her head against Chiara. Chiara sighed, looking at her face. Now the Wraith hadn't simply stolen her own life, they had stolen the life of her child. Anger came into Chiara's eyes, vengeful anger. She doubted that the Wraith would leave either of them alone for very long, but Chiara couldn't stand the obvious pain that Aerlyn was in. The forced growth would be much harder on a child. Chiara gently laid her hand on Aerlyn's forehead, absorbing the pain. She wrapped her arm around the child again, leaning her head against the wall.

The next morning meals were brought for both Chiara and Aerlyn, and while eating Chiara queried her daughter about her experience.

"What did the queen want?" Chiara asked. Aerlyn sighed.

"She wanted to know everything . . . where we were from, how we were captured by the other queen, what made Esmora choose you. I told her what I knew, but she was angry . . . she said my answers didn't make sense." Chiara sighed. Aerlyn had told the truth, probably the only thing she knew to tell . . .

"Mama, what happened? Why are we here? Where are our people? You always said that the Ancients were so powerful, they could do anything, why can't the rescue us?" Chiara sighed and looked at Aerlyn.

"I don't know why they don't rescue us, I always believed them to be powerful, and they are powerful, it's just that sometimes you can't afford to sacrifice twenty lives to save two. As for how we got here, the other Wraith queen built a machine which made it so that instead of flying through space her ship could fly through time, skipping many stones in a single flight." Aerlyn nodded, not quite understanding it all. Chiara sighed again though. She didn't want to tell Aerlyn that she thought their people might be dead and the Ancients might never come for them . . .

A short time after breakfast the Wraith came again.

Wordlessly, the Commander nodded towards Aerlyn. The girl peered out from behind Chiara fear quite evident in her eyes.

"No!" Chiara almost shouted.

"Take me to see the queen in her stead." The commander roughly grabbed Aerlyn by the shoulder and walked off. Chiara stood in the center of the cell, watching with almost a heartbroken look on her face.

Days passed with no Aerlyn. Chiara grew more and more frustrated, more and more worried, more and more furious. Every time a worshipper came to bring her food she would always shower him or her with questions, but never received answers. Finally after what appeared to be weeks, one of the worshippers informed her that Aerlyn would be brought later that day. Chiara waited, she paced, and she listened. Finally she heard footsteps. Two worshippers entered followed by Aerlyn, who now looked as if she were sixteen. Aerlyn looked at Chiara and then back at the Worshippers.

"Leave," she stated. They both nodded and walked out, the door closing behind them.

"Aerlyn? what happened?" Chiara asked warily. The way her daughter had ordered the Worshippers to leave . . . Chiara thought about it slightly and then realized what exactly was bothering her, Aerlyn had sounded exactly like Esmora. Chiara's breath caught in her throat. No. Anything but Esmora.

"What happened to the Lanteans?" Aerlyn asked. Chiara swallowed.

"The Lanteans? I'm not sure, it's been 10,000 years, and I haven't found anyone who knows." Aerlyn looked back at her unfalteringly.  
"The Ancients died, 10,000 years ago. There are no more Ancients. You always said that they would come and 'free' us, they never will, they never can, they lost." Aerlyn said. Chiara looked hurt and took a nervous step towards Aerlyn.

"No! The Ancients are still alive, maybe not in Pegasus, but then in another galaxy, Terra perhaps." Aerlyn laughed lightly.

"I have spent the last four weeks with the Wraith queen. You wouldn't believe everything she has shown me. The Ancients attempted to murder the Wraith, they were never the 'heroes' you claimed them to be, and now they are dead heroes." Chiara's heart rose into her throat and she could hardly keep from choking.

"You sided with the Wraith! Aerlyn how could you?! I taught you, I told you, I warned you, and yet you turn into a Wraith Worshipper?!" Chiara almost yelled back to her. Her own child, her little Aerlyn, how could she? How _dare_ she! After everything that had happened . . . after all the years, after all the pain and grief, the Wraith had taken everything from her, her husband, her youth, her pride, her race, and now her daughter? Chiara looked at Aerlyn the hurt overwhelmingly showing itself in her eyes, as anger began to twist her lips.

"Do you not realize the power that the Wraith have? More than the Ancients ever could! And yet you still treat them as beasts?" Aerlyn asked, placing her hand gently on Chiara's shoulder. That was it. Chiara took Aerlyn's hand and threw it off her shoulder, taking a step away.

"They are not 'beasts,' Aerlyn, they are the enemy. And I will tell you something. One day, I am going to leave this hive, I will leave the Wraith, I will leave all of this and will escape, with or without the Ancients." Fire returned to Chiara's eye. This startled Aerlyn, she had never seen that look on her mother . . . it was almost an insane anger.

"No, Mother, it has been years, there is no way to escape, besides to realize the truth of what is around you." Aerlyn turned, opened the door, stepped through, and left Chiara all alone. Chiara looked around and angrily slammed her fist against the wall. She took a deep breath and glared at the door . . . Aerlyn was wrong. She would escape . . . no matter what it took.


	24. Chapter 24

Chiara sat, paced, waited, and slept. Days passed. Days after days, endless amounts of time . . . time. It passed, holding all its watchers enraptured as to what would happen next, while it merrily skipped on, able to see the whole picture, while forcing its participants to wait through each dreadful moment, each pain-filled second. That is unless for some reason time cruelly forced its participants into a time they didn't want to be in, when everything the loved could conveniently be torn from them, and everything they despised be thrust on them. Chiara looked up after thinking this, peering around her room.

"Melia?" Chiara asked. Always before when she felt as if she couldn't continue . . . Melia had always appeared, to say that everything would be well, someway, somehow. But not this time . . . Chiara waited a few moments and then her head sank down to the sound of silence and moments, minutes, hours all mixed together and ticking past. 

The Wraith queen sat on her throne when a Wraith Worshipper entered, bowing her head before the queen. The queen nodded and the worshipper spoke.

"The Lantean woman hasn't eaten or drunk in four days. She hasn't spoken to anyone either," the worshipper said. The queen stared at her, thinking. The woman was dying, she had given up . . . . but that couldn't be allowed that to happen. Who knew how much information she held, even after this many years! If only she would release it . . . and not die. Aerlyn stepped forward from behind the throne.

"My Lady, should I speak to her?" Aerlyn asked. The queen sighed and stood up.

"No, she holds resentment against you, what she needs is . . ." the queen thought for a minute, looking at the worshipper in front of her.

Chiara sat against her wall, her head leaning back and eyes slightly closed. They sprang open, she heard footsteps. What did she care? It was evening . . . simply another dinner which she didn't want. The door open and Amara stood there, a jug of water in one hand and a platter of food in the other. Chiara saw her and anger sprang up in her throat as she saw the one who had almost killed her . . . but then it was quelled almost instantly. Amara was one among many in that regard. Chiara leaned back against the wall again, her eyes returning to the dim gray color they had taken on of recent. Amara walked over and placed the platter of food and jug of water down on the floor next to Chiara.

"Eat," she commanded. Chiara looked at the food then back up at Amara. Amara sighed angrily.

"If you don't then the Wraith will punish me," Amara said. Chiara gave a small smile.

"And you trust that will convince me to eat?" she asked. Amara looked solidly back at her.

"No, I don't, it is simply a fact of what will happen," Amara said, taking a seat against the wall.

"The Wraith commanded that I watch and make sure you eat and drink. If I do not fulfill what they command then they will punish me," she said. Chiara turned her head aside, away from Amara and away from the food.

"I don't understand, you are just giving up now, surrendering?" Amara asked Chiara. Chiara's head turned around again, looking back at her.

"What do you ask of me? That I eat? Drink? Live? So that the Wraith will have more information, more pleasure? So that I can live another day to be betrayed again?" Chiara asked angrily. Amara looked at her; she had no idea how to respond. In a word, the answer to all her questions was yes and Chiara knew it. But she had to make Chiara live, no matter how that might be. Amara looked at her, thinking, and then finally spoke again.

"Tell me about your husband, Janus," she requested. Chiara gazed painfully at the wall. Of all the wounds for her to touch . . . Chiara waited a few moments before she finally spoke.

"He always was so careful of me. The day before we were captured . . . he didn't want me to go on the mission; he thought it would be too dangerous, he was afraid I might be injured." Chiara gave a bitter laugh and then continued. "I suppose the man was right," she said. Amara nodded.

"And he would have wanted you to die this way? Starving yourself and with no hope?" Amara stood after speaking this and quietly walked over to the other side of the room where she sat down again, not looking at Chiara. Chiara waited for awhile, thinking it all over. She thought about that moment before they had left . . . when he had asked her not to go. Janus had known that it would be too dangerous for even Chiara . . . Chiara looked down at the platter of food and ever so slowly, her hand reached out and took the jug of water, tipping it toward her lips.

Several days later, Amara stood in front of the Wraith queen, her head bowed submissively.

"She has eaten one meal every day, and slept for a full hour last night," Amara proclaimed.

"You have done well, Amara," the queen praised. Amara gave a brief smile in thanks and then turned, walking back to Chiara's cell.


	25. Chapter 25

"Eat," Amara commanded in frustration. Chiara sighed and shoved the food aside.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am not hungry?" she asked. Amara sighed and stood, pacing. Months had passed since Chiara had gone on a hunger strike, and Chiara refused to eat more than one meal every day, and often she would refuse even that. The queen was growing impatient. Chiara was very weak at present, even the walk from her cell to the queen's main chamber was exhausting for her. Interrogation after that was next to impossible without killing her . . . At that thought Amara turned and looked Chiara full in the face. She looked frail and weak, but then Amara looked closely in the woman's eyes. Chiara averted them from Amara's gaze but Amara had seen what she wanted to. In her eyes, a look she hadn't seen since before Aerlyn was born . . . Chiara was determined and hopeful, her eyes held that deep blue spark. Amara almost smiled at this revelation. Of course. That was why she was starving herself, not because she was devoid of all hope to escape, but because for some reason or another, she was full of it. She didn't want the queen to remove it from her, and she knew that if she was too weak the queen would be afraid of harming her too much . . .

Chiara watched Amara, the way the woman looked oddly, almost searchingly at her made Chiara uncomfortable. She heard the Wraith come and then they escorted Amara to her meeting with the queen. Chiara sighed, leaning her head back against the wall.

Something happened at that meeting . . . Chiara wasn't sure what it was, but Amara began to grow more and more insistent that Chiara at least try to eat two meals a day, however it wasn't working as well as she might have liked. The Wraith purposely fed on Amara, taking away several years of her life. At this Chiara broke as before, and began eating what was asked of her. She grew slightly stronger, but not as much, not enough to be interrogated yet. Chiara waited, filling her days, thoughts, and herself with waiting. Waiting for Melia, for "Janus," for something to happen, but nothing ever did.

Amara left as usual one day, but Chiara was surprised when shortly after she heard footsteps, and saw her door open to reveal Aerlyn. She sighed.

"Come to preach to me?" Chiara asked almost wearily. Aerlyn took a rather tentative step forward, but as she heard Chiara's rather biting comment a hurt look came into her eyes.

"No, I just wanted to see how you were. Is Amara treating you well? Is there anything I can get you?" she asked almost timidly. Chiara sighed.

"No," she stated. Aerlyn looked frustrated.

"They say that you have been eating again," she commented. Chiara looked at her daughter and gave a short nod. Chiara was slightly confused. Why was Aerlyn her to see her? She hadn't seen her daughter in awhile now . . . what would make her come?

"The other worshippers on the hive respect me, nothing else, and the queen . . . she merely thinks of me as another tool in her hand," Aerlyn said. Chiara looked sharply at her.

"You read my mind!" she said angrily. Aerlyn looked at her, surprise on her face.

"Of course," she said. Chiara tried to blockade her mind but she couldn't quite manage it. She sighed. Purposeful lack of food left her mental defenses no better than that of a human . . . Chiara turned back to her daughter, an angry tone to her voice.

"Why?" Chiara asked.

"Why not?" Aerlyn responded.

"Reading someone else's mind is an invasion of privacy. If you want to gain back the slightest bit of the trust you lost with me, that is not the way to begin," Chiara returned. Aerlyn looked back at her and quietly tried to close her mind. Recently she had grown used to always using telepathy, always probing everyone around her until it had become almost second nature to hear everyone else's thoughts. 

Chiara watched her daughter concentrate slightly, and then felt Aerlyn's mind edge away. Chiara looked at her. She was lonely . . . the girl had spent almost all her life in a sling on her mother's back, always talking always being able to talk, and she had lost that. For a minute Chiara was almost sympathetic, remembering the small, bright, blue eyes that used to look lovingly up at her, but then she looked into the much more hardened, almost steely blue eyes that stared back at her now . . . anger boiled within Chiara at the sight. She had been betrayed, by her own daughter.

For the next several minutes, Aerlyn continued trying to bring up topics of conversation, but Chiara's answers tended to be mono-syllabic to the point that both grew frustrated. There were a few moments of silence, and then Amara's steps were heard returning. Aerlyn stood and nodded.

"I must go," she said almost coldly and then left. Chiara swallowed. She was angry, well, they both were angry, but it hurt almost . . . pushing Aerlyn like that. She didn't exactly mean to, it was just . . . she couldn't quite put her finger on it. After thinking for awhile she decided that she wanted to show Aerlyn just some of the pain that she herself had been put through by Aerlyn's betrayal. Amara entered the room and looked rather oddly at Chiara as she sat in the corner, her head down and looking completely deserted.

Strangely enough, Aerlyn developed a habit of coming every day to see her mother. It was almost like clockwork, where a few moments after Amara left Aerlyn would enter, and then later Aerlyn would depart and Amara would return. Chiara's conversations with Aerlyn tended towards being extremely strained. Aerlyn was persistent though, nearly as persistent as her mother. After several days of this Aerlyn came in one day with a small plate which held a few cakes. Chiara looked at them almost blankly when her daughter set them down.

"You used to tell me that you enjoyed cakes like these and told me how to make them," Aerlyn almost nervously said. Chiara looked at them and then back at Aerlyn. Her daughter sighed in frustration

"I made them myself, and I was careful," Aerlyn added. Chiara looked at them and quietly reached out, taking one and eating a bite. She swallowed it and looked at Aerlyn.

"It's not quite how I remember it," she commented, smiling slightly. Aerlyn stiffened, looking extremely angry by this time.

"I tried!" she nearly shouted, turning and walking towards the door. Chiara sighed.

"Aerlyn, wait! I didn't mean to offend you, for goodness sakes I merely said that I didn't remember them this way! For all you know my memory could be faulty or my tastes have changed, it wouldn't be the first time, and they still taste delicious," she responded. Aerlyn turned and looked at her. Chiara swallowed. Oh great, now she would have to eat the whole plate of them . . . 

"Really?" Aerlyn asked skeptically. The way she said it made Chiara realize that, in reality, she was talking to a young child, not yet old enough to even read.

"Yes," Chiara said gently, eating the rest of the cake in her hand. Aerlyn nodded, sitting down.

"You're father used to make me these cakes on my birthday," Chiara said, picking another one up.

"He was a terrible cook," she laughed slightly, "then again, I was never talented myself." Aerlyn smiled almost nervously and Chiara looked at her. For the first time in several months, she tried to think of a topic that they could both converse on peaceably . . . Before Chiara said anything though, Aerlyn spoke again.

"Tell me more about Atlantis," she requested quietly. Chiara took a bite of one of the cakes and leaned her head back dreamily.

"It was large, huge in fact; after all, it was a city and home to a full civilization. It held everything you could imagine . . . buildings, gardens, towers, towns, homes, people. There was a great central tower, almost the pinnacle of Atlantis; it held many important things in it such as the stargate. There were science labs scattered throughout the city; although Janus had his own private lab because of the many different types of research he was conducting. Then we had our own home there. It was fairly large; both of us received fair pay after all. It had two floors and a balcony looking over the east pier, where we could witness the sun rising over the ocean each day. It was always gorgeous, with the waves and such." She turned and smiled at Aerlyn, waiting to see her reaction. Aerlyn stared curiously back at her mother.

"Continue," Aerlyn said. Chiara nodded and thought about what to say next. "There was so much light there, both from the natural and unnatural lighting. There was a large stained glass window behind the stargate, and if you stood in front of it at noon the sun would shine down through the center of the stargate and create almost this pool of light on the floor." Chiara looked up at the dim Wraith lights that showed on the walls of her cell. It almost made her shiver. She remembered the feeling of standing in the center of that "pool of light" and feeling the warm sun on her neck . . . a feeling she missed. She looked at Aerlyn who smiled slightly.

"A few days from now I shall be journeying to another world, it will be my first time being off the hive . . ." Aerlyn said hopefully. Chiara sighed, trying to ignore that comment. She had taken Esmora's place, which meant that more than likely she was going to that world to cull it . . . Amara's steps were heard again and Aerlyn stood, quietly taking Chiara's empty plate and heading from the room and down the hall. Chiara thought about their conversation as she listened to Amara's footsteps echo closer. For the first time since Aerlyn had . . . left . . . the two had truly spoken.

Amara entered, bearing a plate of food. She set it down and Chiara almost groaned inwardly. She would never be that hungry . . . Amara looked sharply at her.

"I suggest you eat it, you are being taken to see the queen tomorrow," she said solemnly. Chiara tried not to show the worry on her face. What would this queen want?


	26. Chapter 26

_Thanks for the reviews, everyone! And yes, Aerlyn is around three or four years old, although it's diffucult to tell due to Chiara's no longer keeping track of time. I hope you enjoy the next chapter! _

* * *

Chiara was forced to kneel in the main chamber of the hive. She looked warily around, trying to peer into all the dark corners of the hive. After a moment, the queen entered room, Aerlyn a few steps behind her. The queen looked at Chiara almost critically.

"How did you get here from the Lantean era?" she asked. Chiara grimaced slightly. The Queen already knew the answer to that . . . Aerlyn would have told her everything she knew, including that fact. She probably wished to test how truthful Chiara was.

"The queen that first captured us, she possessed a time machine which she built into her ship's hyper-drive," Chiara said.

"Could you build one?" the queen asked. Chiara nearly laughed. Build one? Her? After this many years, when she never could have in the first place?! Chiara kept a serious look on her face though as she responded.

"No, I don't have that knowledge," she said. The queen looked at her.

"I doubt queen Shkrii would have been able to build such a thing on her own, how did she do it?" the queen demanded. Chiara looked her in the eye.

"She found some Ancient texts on it, and managed to complete it on her own from that point," Chiara responded. The queen sighed impatiently.

"Then why did she need you?" she asked.

"She made an error, the notes had an error, I don't know, but the power ratio was off. She knew that a Lantean scientist would be able to solve the problem, so she captured my husband and I in the hopes that we could fix it. That is why she needed us, but as for building the whole thing from scratch, no, I could never do it." The queen sighed impatiently and then nodded at Amara. "Take her," she ordered, turning on her heel.

Chiara sat in her cell and sighed. She hadn't even lost any of her life. She slept for a little while, knowing that the queen wouldn't leave her alone for very long more than likely. Chiara awoke to the sound of Wraith coming near again. Already? She sighed and watched the door nervously. It opened but instead of taking her they took Amara away. That was odd . . . she never left at this time, always shortly before dinner, never right after breakfast . . . she tried to puzzle it all out but couldn't make any sense of it. Chiara waited for Amara's return, drumming her fingers, thinking . . . but always waiting. Chiara despised it. Amara's being gone and nothing to do . . . it left her nerves on edge, ready for something to happen, she felt as if any moment something was going to jump out at her.

Another worshipper came in with her dinner. Chiara sighed. It wasn't that she actually cared about Amara; it was more along the lines that she cared for some semblance of routine, some form of security. When everything happened in a different, apparently random order it took away any shred of her having some control, even if the only 'control' she truly had was knowing what was going to happen when. Chiara ate her dinner slowly and placed the platter next to the door. As she looked at it she saw the pit from her piece of fruit. She gingerly picked it up, drying the juice of it with the bottom of her skirt. She looked at it, almost seeming to examine the small thing. It was round and completely smooth, with an almost hefty weight to it . . . she hadn't 'played' with one if a long while. However, she took it and threw it against the wall and smiled as she saw how bad her aim truly was and it richoted off in a completely different direction then she had intended.

Chiara played with the thing for awhile, the sound of "thump, thump, thump" rather comforting to her ears . . . She didn't even notice the sound of footsteps drawing near to her cell. The door opened, revealing Aerlyn who was accidentally hit by another miss-aimed pit. Aerlyn caught it and looked at Chiara, and then back at the pit.

"You used to play with this when I was younger . . ." she said thoughtfully. Chiara smiled.

"Yes, I did, actually," she held her hand forward and Aerlyn threw the pit back. Chiara caught it and held it in her hand.

"Where is Amara?" she asked Aerlyn, who sighed slightly.

"The queen ordered her to go on a mission," she explained.

"She should be back in a few weeks." Chiara nodded at this and then Aerlyn took a small step inside.

"I have to leave in a moment . . . I am leaving for the planet soon. I wished to . . . say goodbye first," Aerlyn said. Chiara nodded again.

"Goodbye, Aerlyn, be careful . . . and remember that each and every one of the people on that planet have lives as well, lives that shouldn't be stolen from them." Aerlyn looked rather skeptical but managed to hold her tongue, merely stepping out, as the door closed behind her. With a sigh, Chiara opened up the palm of her hand and looked at the smooth, round, stone-like pit.

Time. Time and more time. Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months . . . Chiara had no idea as to how much of it all passed. Twice a day a Worshipper would enter, bringing a meal and taking away the platter from her last. Besides for that, nothing, merely "thunk . . . thunk . . . thunk . . ." No Melia, Aerlyn, or even Amara appeared. The worshippers who came never said a word and gradually Chiara grew more and more frustrated, more and more discouraged by it all. "Thunk . . . thunk . . . thunk" 1063 . . . 1064 . . . 1065. She'd stop and think about something. Atlantis, Janus, Aerlyn, perhaps the Wraith. Her pit would stop moving and then with a start she'd come out of her reverie. What number was she at again? With a sigh Chiara would begin again "1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . ." More time passed. "3004 . . . 3005 . . . 3006 . . ." Chiara sighed. What use was it all? Throwing the pit of a fruit against the wall and counting how many times it would bounce back at her . . . it was of no use, no use at all. Another meal, another ten meals, what did it matter, there would be ten more.

Chiara stared at the shiny clear surface in her hand. Back at her stared a pair of dull grayish-somewhat blue eyes, brown hair seeded with grey, and a slightly wrinkled face.

"Would you like them back?" Chiara looked up at the queen who was giving her a rather sinister smile. Chiara glanced at her image again in the hand mirror, and then around the queen's main chamber.

"What do you want?" she asked. The queen nodded contentedly. Good, at least she was willing to talk.

"What are the stargate coordinates to the outpost where Queen Shkrii obtained the time-machine plans?" she asked. Chiara sighed.

"I have no idea; it's been so long I don't even remember the coordinates to Atlantis." The queen sniffed.

"You remember. If you tell me then I will give you back all the years that have been taken from your life." Chiara sighed. She didn't remember . . . she might though, somewhere. And she despised being "old and decrepit" as her mind put it. Chiara sighed . . . recently she had begun experiencing some pain in her joints, especially in her knees and fingers. Her mind wavered somewhat, did she want to remember even? The queen spotted her weakness and pounced on it.

"I heard that when you were captured you were quite attractive for a human . . ." she said.

"I could restore all that to you," the Wraith added. Chiara closed her eyes, trying to remember . . . She recalled standing there beside Janus in front of the stargate, looking up and being able to see the Ancients busily at work in the control tower. She almost felt a shiver down her spine when she remembered Janus gently touching her hand right before the stargate began dialing . . . her head swung around, she could see it . . . but she couldn't quite remember the exact symbols, all she could see were fuzzy outlines . . . she looked up at the Wraith queen.

"I need to see a list of all the symbols on the stargate," she said. The queen nodded, and a few moments later a worshipper came with the requested list. Chiara stared at it for a minute, examining each one . . . As she did she gradually recalled them, remembered seeing them. She tried to examine each one and gradually her memory of the symbols became clearer.

"This one is the first," she said pointing almost timidly at one of the symbols. The queen touched something on a hand-pad she was holding. Chiara stared at the list for awhile longer.

"These two come next," she said pointing to two more. The queen marked them down on her pad as well. Chiara looked at the piece of paper and then a thought occurred to her. She turned to the queen.

"I want my life back, now," she quietly demanded.

"What?!" the queen asked.

"You heard me," Chiara responded almost quietly, "give me the rest of my life back now or you'll have to figure out the rest of the address on your own," she said.

"Why!" the queen demanded. Chiara sighed.

"Because I'm no idiot, I tell you the rest of that address and I'll never see those years stolen from me . . . You give me those years back now and you have my word that you will receive the rest of the coordinates. You don't give me my life back now and you'll have to start with simply the co-ordinates I've already given you." The queen sniffed at this.

"Very well then, I would have given them back anyway, however . . ." Chiara felt the cold, smooth hand of the Wraith queen lay itself against her neck. As Chiara felt it she almost recoiled, stiffened, but felt the almost comforting feeling of life being drained into her.

"There, done," the queen said almost roughly, taking away her hand. She looked at Chiara.

"The mirror," Chiara said, holding out her hand. The queen sighed and picked it up off the table, shoving it towards Chiara who took it. Chiara looked into it. Most of the gray was gone, just a few strands were left, and the wrinkles on her face were significantly smoothed, but she still shouldn't look that old.

"You said all my life!" Chiara looked angrily up at the queen.

"Yes, after I receive the rest of the address," the queen insisted. Chiara sighed, she was already pushing chance . . . she looked at the list again and pointed to another of the symbols.

"That one is next," she said stiffly. The queen looked at it and marked it down. Slowly, Chiara revealed the rest of the address and the queen nodded satisfied.

"Good," she stated and motioned for the guards.

"You said the rest of my life back," Chiara protested as she was dragged to her feet. The queen said nothing as the guards took Chiara away. Chiara seethed within herself, but at least she had received this much back . . .

Back in her cell she did notice that she was feeling much better, much stronger. The queen had given her strength along with life . . . Chiara leaned back against the wall, taking a deep breath. She felt better, but she still had that nagging little voice inside her.

"Is a few years more precious to you then handing information over to the Wraith?!" Chiara tried to thrust the thoughts aside. By now it didn't even matter any more! She had sacrificed so much information . . .

"Exactly," her inward voice informed her, "so much information that you might as well be one of their worshippers, doing their very bidding!" Chiara nearly choked at this thought. No! She hadn't turned into one of them, and she never would! She had told them what she had not for her own life even but for Aerlyn's . . . Yes, and what a great deal of good that had done. Now her daughter sat worshiping the Wraith and enslaving and murdering others for them. Chiara sighed. What was she supposed to do? Always fight? Always resist? If she had both she and Aerlyn would have been long dead, long forgotten.

"That last part has already been accomplished," her conscience told her. Chiara placed her head in her hands. That at least was true. What had she done? What had she become? How was she any better then Aerlyn, or even Amara?


	27. Chapter 27

Chiara had her eyes lightly closed but they sprang open as soon as she heard footsteps. The steps were much heavier, most definitely Wraith . . . several of them more than likely. Chiara stood and watched the door open. The Wraith commander stepped inside and roughly grabbed her shoulder. He was angry . . . Chiara could feel it. He hurried her out of the room, down several corridors and finally into the queen's throne room. The queen was angry as well . . . fury seemed to echo out of her very eyes. Chiara was confused, why? What did she have to do with it? Chiara was roughly forced to her knees, at which point she looked questioningly at the queen.

"You lied!" the queen accused.

"What? No, I didn't!" Chiara protested, confused.

"We went to the planet you gave us the coordinates to, there was nothing there. Not even ruins," the queen accused, anger raging from within her. Chiara swallowed. What had she been thinking?! What was the queen even thinking for that matter?

"It has been ten thousand years, you cannot expect it to be in the exact same condition as it was when I last saw it!" she said looking at the queen. The queen sniffed slightly in response.

"Can you provide me with the plans for the machine?" she asked. Chiara sighed and shook her head.

"No, I can't, as I have already told you! It took enough time and work simply to remember six stargate coordinates! You can not possibly expect that of me." The queen sighed, looking at her. Chiara swallowed, afraid that the queen would take away the years previously granted her . . . Another Wraith entered the chamber, and gave a short nod towards the queen, who turned back to Chiara.

"I am sure we will meet again soon," she said simply as she walked off. Chiara was lifted to her feet and marched back to her cell where she wearily sank down against the wall.

"The queen was angry." Chiara lifted her head at the voice, startled. She gave a short sigh of relief and then took a deep breath.

"Amara . . . you startled me, and yes she was." Amara shrugged at this and looked closely at Chiara.

"She is generous, you are much younger," she stated. Chiara looked angrily at Amara.

"Much, yes, she promised me all of it back!" Amara smiled slightly.

"You gave her the wrong address; you lied and deserved none of your life back." Chiara flared at this. She had given the right address, she was certain of it! At least she thought she had . . . Chiara sighed. She didn't know, it was all confused in her mind . . .

"I tried; I thought . . . I think I gave them the right address. I don't know! It's been so long, Amara, both for me and in reality, everything could have been destroyed by now." Amara looked at Chiara who was leaning her head back against the wall. Amara might believe that . . . the queen never would. There was an uncomfortable silence for a little bit and then Chiara turned her head back towards Amara.

"Where have you been for the last long while? You haven't come here in so long . . ." Amara sighed as well now.

"I have been elsewhere," she explained rather vaguely. Chiara sighed and took out her pit, throwing it against the wall rather frustratedly.

"Come on, Amara, just tell me something!" she asked.

"There is nothing to tell," Amara responded shortly. Chiara threw the pit against the wall and managed to 'accidentally' hit Amara in the arm as it bounced. Amara tried to grab at the pit but with a sudden movement it seemed to nearly leap off the bench where Amara was sitting and then into Chiara's open hand. Amara looked at Chiara oddly.

"Your telepathy is stronger," she commented. Chiara glanced up at Amara curiously.

"Hmm?" Chiara asked non-chalantely, throwing her pit against the wall again. It rebounded in a completely opposite direction then intended and Chiara stood, walking over and getting it.

"You purposely hit me with your pit . . . using telepathy," Amara clarified, her voice rising slightly.

"I did not . . . see, you're thinking of something completely different from telepathy, you say that I used telekinesis. As it happens, the Lanteans aren't telekinetic."

"Really," Amara said, quite unbelievingly.

"Yes, really. It was a coincidence; I didn't even mean to hit you . . ." Chiara said innocently.

"That's odd . . . Esmora was telekinetic . . ." Amara said with a slight smile. She knew if there was one thing to get Chiara on the defensive it was insinuating that either the Wraith or Esmora was more powerful than herself.

"No, Esmora wasn't telekinetic . . . she moved and restrained people using pure and simple telepathy. What she did was simply control the signals the brain sent out . . . restraining or moving people however she wanted." Chiara threw the pit again, being careful not to take the bate Amara had planted for her. Amara looked confusedly at Chiara, at which point Chiara sighed.

"You'd never understand . . ." Chiara said, shaking her head. She had always been awful at explaining things to humans . . . or any more-primitive race, for that matter. Amara shook her head though and spoke.

"The pit rolled to you though . . . even after it had slowed down next to me," she insisted. Chiara shrugged.

"It hadn't stopped rolling yet . . . a little breath of air could have pushed it farther and then it fell, for all you know . . ." she argued. Amara gave a glare at Chiara, not wishing to admit defeat. Chiara, on the other hand, continued to throw her pit . . . She cracked her fingers slightly and enjoyed the absence of the pain or aching feeling as she did so . . . She hadn't felt this strong since she was captured. The one catch was that she had to be more careful to not let that catch onto Amara . . . the last thing she needed was for Amara to go off to the Wraith telling stories of how Chiara was telekinetic . . . Silently, Chiara berated herself for being so careless, however, deeper down she was glorying in the feeling of having strength again.

The next day Chiara was once again brought before the queen.

"Read this," the queen said, sticking an electronic tablet underneath Chiara's nose. Chiara took it and looked at it for awhile, staring.

"It is Ancient . . . but not Lantean-era Ancient. I can't read it," Chiara said quietly. She hadn't seen this version before . . . of course the Ancients had lived for an awfully long time, this writing could be from almost any time-period. The queen gave an irritated sigh.

"Will you be able to translate it?" she asked roughly. Chiara stared at it.

"Maybe . . . I don't know, it's different from the Ancient language I know, and even that I would barely be able to read any more . . ." Chiara was startled as the Queen's hand landed against her neck, and with a scream Chiara felt the years drain away from her. The queen finished after a few moments and the tablet dropped from Chiara's hands as the woman leaned over in pain, trying to suck in breaths of air. The Wraith Queen roughly shoved her into an upright position, forcing Chiara to look into her eyes.

"Keep the tablet, if you translate it accurately I will return the rest of your life to you," the queen said. Chiara couldn't manage to give any response as the queen picked up the tablet, shoving it back into Chiara's hands and then walking off with a nod to the guards.

Chiara sank down against the wall of her cell, closing her eyes and desperately trying to ignore Amara's stares. She could feel the woman's eyes fixated on her, and after a moment Chiara could stand it no longer.

"What?!" Chiara nearly shouted; turning and glaring at Amara. Amara looked away uncomfortably, fussing with her hands. Chiara turned away again, leaning her head against the wall wearily. She felt so tired . . . the room seemed to be spinning around her. Gradually Chiara fell into a state half-way between sleep and unconsciousness.

The next day Chiara sat, leaning over the tablet and trying to puzzle the language out. She almost enjoyed having an activity to occupy her mind . . . however the nagging feeling that once again she was giving into the Wraith sickened her. Finally, after several hours of complete silence as she worked on it, a thought occurred to Chiara and she looked up at Amara.

"Where is Aerlyn?" Chiara asked. Amara looked blank.

"Aerlyn?" 

"Yes, Aerlyn, my daughter," Chiara said.

"I do not know, she serves the queen, her whereabouts are the queen's business," Amara argued. Chiara sighed . . . Amara was hiding something. Actually, that wasn't true, Amara was hiding quite a few things. Chiara looked at her closely.

"Did she come back with you?" Chiara asked.

"No," Amara stated simply.

"Was she with you on your mission?" Chiara then probed further.

"For part of it," Amara answered simply, but then turned her full attention to Chiara.

"Why do you care?" she asked, almost a mystified tone to her voice.

"She is my daughter," Chiara said quietly. Amara gave a short laugh.

"And ever since the Queen took her you have completely despised her!" Chiara stood, glaring at Amara.

"No, I do not completely despise her! She is my daughter, Amara. Not all of her belongs to the Queen . . ." Chiara remembered the conversation they had about Atlantis. And the small cakes. Aerlyn had still loved her, still wanted to build a relationship with her. Chiara shook her head.

"She is still my child . . ." Chiara reiterated. She looked at Amara, who had her hands clenched tightly . . . nervously. Chiara shook her head, wondering what Amara knew . . .


	28. Chapter 28

_My apologies that this one took so much later to get up! I've been gone all day, so I put it up as soon as possible . . . I'm rather exhausted at the moment as well, so I do realize that there might be mistakes and I'm very sorry about that. I know this is a chapter that has been greatly anticipated, however, so enjoy, and please tell me what you think!  
_

* * *

Chiara stared at the tablet. Sometimes she would be able to figure out a word, or spot a letter . . . but it was all so different . . . More and more Amara heard Chiara muttering to herself in Ancient, trying to familiarize herself as much as possible with her home-language. As she reminded herself of the various sounds, different words it became clearer . . . She would occasionally be able to figure out a sentence straight on instead of spending hours agonizing over each-and-every word. So far it had been rather boring . . . reports on crop production, apparently. Some of the worlds Chiara knew the names of, some she didn't, but regardless, she placed the translation on the tablet as well.

After several days of intense concentration only interrupted by sleep when necessary, Chiara grew quite tired all the translating, her mind seemed completely unable of focusing on the tablet. With a sigh Chiara placed it on the floor, rubbing her temples slightly as she leaned back against the wall. Free from the all-consuming task involved in the tablet, her mind quickly began wandering all over the place and thoughts which before Chiara had stowed away never-to-be-thought-of-again became thoughts that floated down around her, grasping for her attention. It was as if a door had been opened by concentrating on the tablet for so long . . . questions seem to pour down from everywhere. But she didn't want to answer questions. She wanted . . . Chiara thought. What did she want? Always before if she had been asked she would have said "escape" without a second thought, but now . . . she wasn't as sure. If she did escape, where would she go? Her people, everyone she had ever known was dead. Before, with Esmora, it had been different, she had known Esmora and she would have at least had Aerlyn. But now . . . now she wanted . . . Chiara thought. At this moment what would be the best thing that could happen? Chiara sighed, looking at Amara again. The best thing would probably be having Aerlyn come to see her again. She hadn't seen her daughter in who knew how long . . . and she missed her, even if she had been betrayed. Chiara turned to Amara.

"Where is Aerlyn?" she asked, hoping to receive a real answer this time.

"I do not know," Amara responded, turning away. Chiara sighed and took out her pit, throwing it against the wall. Amara still wasn't talking. Questions, worries, uncertainty, the best thing that could happen would be for all that to just disappear. Which would leave her with what? Chiara had no idea how to respond to this question. It would leave her . . . alone, away from the Wraith, away from everything and everyone. It would leave her as nothing.

"Thunk . . . thunk . . . thunk . . ." Chiara counted how many times the pit bounced against the wall, completely procrastinating about going back to the dreaded tablet . . . 36,432 . . . 36,433 . . . 36,434 . . . She stopped counting, her head jerking up at the sound of a noise. It was a short, loud almost "rat-a-tat-tat," except a ways off. Chiara listened further . . . What was it? It definitely wasn't a normal sound on a Wraith hive. Amara was gone . . . Chiara reminded herself to ask her when she got back what it was. The sounds continued though and were joined by the sounds of Wraith stunners. What?! Someone was fighting the Wraith?! Chiara stood, listening, but the fighting was moving even farther away. She summoned all her energy and tried to follow the sounds with her mind. There were four of them . . . humans, with odd weapons; she had never seen anything like them before. They were losing, although they had already taken out quite a few of the Wraith. One of them fell, shot in the head by a Wraith stunner. Chiara watched as one-by-one they all fell, at which point and the Wraith dragged them away; simply four more humans to feed upon.

Chiara waited awhile longer and Amara came back in, carrying a tray of food in one hand. Chiara looked at Amara's face; but Amara looked away as she saw Chiara glancing at her. Chiara watched her keenly though . . .

"What happened?" Chiara asked. Amara glared at her. One of the things she least liked about Chiara was her way of knowing whatever Amara was feeling by the look on her face. She drew out her arm, which was bound with a strip of cloth but obviously was hurting a great deal, also evidenced by the growing spot of red around the bandage. Chiara looked at it and then at Amara's face.

"Come here," Chiara said. Amara took a step away.

"I can help, come here," Chiara repeated. Amara took a few gingerly steps forward and stood near Chiara. Chiara nodded for her to sit down which Amara did. Chiara looked at the arm again. What was she thinking of doing?! This was Amara, the one who had attempted her murder! But then Chiara saw the look of pain on Amara's face again and Chiara's heart softened somewhat. She almost roughly took the injured arm and un-wrapped the makeshift bandage. Chiara looked at the wound. There was something stuck inside her arm, Chiara placed her hand over the small hole and with her mind managed to force the small object up. Amara grimaced and gave a short yell as it came up. Chiara looked at the object; it was a small, long piece of metal that came to a point at one end. Chiara put it down and placed her hand on Amara's arm again. Amara grimaced and sighed in relief as Chiara closed the wound with her mind, leaving Amara's arm looking completely untouched. Amara looked at Chiara, her eyes full of relief. She stood and moved back to her original seat, where she examined her arm.

"You're welcome," Chiara said, although she didn't care about the lack of gratefulness, she was so tired from the use of telepathy and healing that she was on the verge of passing out. She leaned against the wall, allowing the blackness to envelope her.

Chiara awoke to Amara leaning over her, not quite looking worried, but slightly concerned.

"You have been sleeping for quite a few hours," Amara informed her. Chiara closed her eyes slightly, in a way, the complete rest had felt good. She sat up and looked oddly at Amara.

"It's a different cell," she commented.

"Yes," Amara responded. Chiara examined it and noted four others in the cell. After a moment a bell rung slightly in Chiara's head . . . they were the four humans who had been fighting the Wraith . . . As she watched the four humans one of them stood and walked over, a man of around medium height.

"Hi," he said, "I'm Colonel John Sheppard and this would be my team, McKay, Teyla, and Ronon . . ." he said this looking inquisitively at Chiara who was thinking it through. Why had she been placed with them? She had always been in single confinement before . . . well, single confinement excepting the presence of Amara. With a small start, Chiara realized that the humans were staring at her, awaiting a response.

"It's a pleasure to meet you . . ." Chiara said rather uncomfortably. She had never developed the greatest of trust for humans . . . and she wasn't quite willing to divulge all the questions quite blatantly shown in the faces of her new cell-mates.

"And your name would be . . ." the called McKay said. Chiara gave a short glare at him. And then thought for a second . . . a name couldn't do much harm . . . with a sigh she relented.

"Chiara Elata," she stated rather firmly.

"Chiara Elata . . . that's an Ancient name!" McKay said, surprise showing in his voice. Chiara nodded.

"Yes, my people greatly respected them," Chiara responded simply.

"Yeah . . . don't we all love those Ancients . . ." Sheppard said with a small smile. Chiara returned the smile, laughing within herself slightly. Much to her surprise, Chiara actually found herself enjoying them slightly . . . or at least the feeling of others talking to her. Gently, Chiara placed some of her guard down slightly.

"How did both of you become captured? Through a culling?" the woman, Teyla, asked. Chiara thought for a little while.

"My people fought and resisted the Wraith to the best of our ability. During that time I was sent on a mission to another world, and was captured." Chiara swallowed at the memory.

"Sounds rather familiar," Sheppard said. Chiara twisted her head slightly as she looked at him.

"You oppose the Wraith?" she asked curiously. From what she had seen earlier, she guessed the answer was . . . but she was curious to see how they would answer.

"Yes," Ronon, the largest of them stated firmly. Chiara examined the man as he spoke. He had a slightly un-kempt appearance, with long, brown hair which was in dread-locks, a style which Chiara was not overly-fond-of. As she looked at the four of them though, Chiara noted differences between them.

"You are not all of the same world," Chiara stated matter-of-factly. Sheppard gave his rather odd smile again.

"You're good, and no, not all of us . . ." as he spoke he craned his head slightly, looking through the web-like doors that this cell had. Chiara started slightly at the sound of the heavy-thudding of Wraith steps. Chiara noted her four companions growing tense as the Wraith grew nearer, soon coming into view. The door opened and all four stood back, although Sheppard stood forward slightly. From the way he looked at the Wraith Chiara knew he was about to speak . . . Chiara looked at the Wraith Commander, who was examining each of them. He glanced at Chiara but then nodded to Amara, who obediently stepped forward, following the Wraith Commander and his two guards out of the cell. As they left Chiara could almost feel the relief emanating from the team. Teyla turned to Chiara after a moment though.

"Are you friends?" she asked, referring to Amara. Chiara grimaced slightly.

"No." The word came out firm and almost sharp from her mouth. The four of them gave a slightly confused look in her direction.

"She serves, worships, the Wraith. No, we are not friends," Chiara explained firmly.


	29. Chapter 29

"So . . . where do you come from?" Sheppard asked Chiara after awhile of silence. Chiara thought for a moment . . . more than likely Atlantis had been deserted for millennia, and Chiara most definitely was not in the mood to tell her life's story.

"Far away," Chiara said with a slight shrug.

"Really? How far away?" Sheppard further probed. Chiara grew slightly annoyed at this.

"I doubt you would have ever heard of it . . ." she said almost as if it didn't matter.

"Well we do travel a lot . . ." McKay said, motioning with his hands. Chiara sighed.

"It's called 'Terrana,'" Chiara said, desperately hoping that they _hadn't _been there . . . it was a planet frequently mentioned in the texts the Wraith had given her to translate. To Chiara's relief a rather blank look was exchanged among the team.

"Where are you from?" Chiara asked, switching the awkwardness to the other foot . . .

"We come from far away too . . ." Sheppard said vaguely.

"And where would that be?" Chiara asked. She had been on quite a few of the human worlds in her time . . . it was quite likely she had heard of their world, and she was curious. Sheppard looked slightly uncomfortable . . . Chiara stared at him, even more curious by this time. McKay broke in before Sheppard could speak, however.

"We actually used to live in Atlantis, the Ancient city . . . but the Wraith destroyed it so we had to move to another world." Chiara stood, barely noticing the glare that Sheppard gave to McKay.

"Atlantis was destroyed?!" Chiara asked almost unbelievingly. Sheppard glared at McKay again and stood as well.

"Yeah . . . the Wraith blew it up, we tried to save it but we didn't get much of a chance . . ." Chiara took a deep breath. She had to control herself, right now was not the time to mourn, right now was not the time to explode . . .

"That is . . . unfortunate," Chiara said almost weakly, sinking down again. She looked at Sheppard who was also re-taking his seat. Chiara saw something in his eyes . . . something she couldn't quite name . . . Chiara sighed but silence once again permeated through-out the small group. During this time though, Chiara examined them, trying to shove all thoughts of Atlantis out of her mind. They were strong . . . all four of them were. They also didn't like being captured here . . . especially Ronon, he looked just about ready to get out anytime Sheppard, who was apparently the leader, gave the word . . . Chiara licked her lips and spoke again.

"Are you planning on escaping?" she asked quietly. Sheppard looked at her slightly-warily.

"Well that would be nice, but I'm not sure the Wraith will give us the chance . . ." he said, once again looking through the webbed-doorway. Chiara examined him once again, reading straight through him. So in other words . . . "yes, but I'm not going to trust you just yet with that information . . ." Chiara sighed and tried a different avenue.

"I've been kept on this hive for a very long while . . . if you wanted to escape I would help you . . ." she said. All four looked at her now. Chiara gazed un-blinkingly back at them.

"How long have you been here?" Teyla asked. Chiara shrugged.

"I don't know . . . I stopped counting long ago," she stated matter-of-factly. "Will you take me with you then?" she added almost hopefully.

"How would you be able to help us?" Ronon asked. Chiara sighed, once again noting Sheppard's glare towards his team-mate. Chiara thought for a moment and then responded.

"If you came from . . . the city of the Ancients . . . then you probably at least saved some information at technology . . . I am skilled with Ancient technology, as well as their language. I could help you with whatever you brought back," Chiara said, not quite able to say Atlantis yet. Sheppard gave his rather odd smile at her again.

"Sure, we'd be glad for the help . . ." he said with a nod. Silence once again took reign of the cell, but Chiara couldn't contain all the feelings and questions burning about Atlantis.

"You say you come from Atlantis originally, yet you are not the Ancestors," Chiara observed, using the common human term for her people. They were humans, it was a valid point . . . and their answer might reveal something.

"Yeah, well, the Ancients left a long time ago, as you probably already know . . . and we found the city and actually managed to do quite a bit of good with it . . . that is until it was destroyed . . ." Sheppard trailed off. Anger raised itself within Chiara. It didn't make sense! Atlantis, with her great weapons and shields?! Gone? No . . . no, she wouldn't believe it!

"I have heard many tales of Atlantis, all of which tell of mighty weaponry and great shields, how could the Wraith defeat such things?" Chiara asked Sheppard. She wasn't quite sure what she wanted him to say . . . just . . . something . . .

"Yes, except that generally, big fancy weapons and strong shields require power, which the Ancients weren't kind enough to leave behind," McKay said. Chiara looked in his eye. They flickered to the side somewhat as their eyes met. Something . . . she could see something in them . . . she thought for a minute then shrugged it off.

"The loss of Atlantis is indeed great then, many in this galaxy placed their hope in it," she said. Then she realized what she had seen in his eyes. Lying. He was lying. About what though? The destruction of Atlantis? Why about that? Why not just say that they had a great advantage and try to use it? Or was he lying about the power requirements . . . maybe the Ancients had left power behind but the humans had misused it . . . Chiara wasn't sure, as usual. She sighed and leaned back against the wall. Either option held some serious repercussions.

Several hours passed and finally the Wraith came again. This time they nodded at Chiara who didn't move towards them. One of them roughly grabbed her, at which point the Wraith marched her through halls, rooms, corridors, until she was standing in front of a too-familiar door. Chiara let out an involuntary sigh when she saw it. Her cell, or rather her old cell. She had enjoyed being with the four of them, talking with them and listening to them talk. Despite her wishes though, the Wraith opened the door and pushed her inside. Chiara looked around and saw Amara sitting in her usual spot near the door. Chiara sighed again and listened to the door close behind her. She then turned to Amara, watching the blank expression on the young woman's face.

"Why?" Chiara asked.

"Why what?" Amara returned.

"Why for the first time in years was I placed in a cell with others? Not only that, but they had just been captured; it didn't make sense to put us together even for a short time." Chiara asked, a confused look on her face.

"It was the Wraith's will. However, while they had just been captured, you had not," Amara said calmly. Recognition lighted in Chiara's eyes. So that was it . . . they were young, had just managed to kill quite a few of the Wraith, and the Wraith were hoping that speaking to Chiara, who at one time was not so different from them, would make these humans give up hope of escape.

"The Wraith underestimate them," Chiara said.

"How so?" Amara asked.

"They will escape, and before long as well," Chiara firmly stated. Amara shook her head, nearly laughing.

"The Wraith will not allow them to escape. They allow nothing but what they want to leave here," she said.

"What about Esmora? The Wraith certainly didn't wish her escape." As soon as the words came out of Chiara's mouth Amara became completely serious. Angry, in fact, Chiara could see it in her eyes.

"Esmora was a fool!" Amara spat out. Chiara was taken aback slightly.

"I certainly can't see that from her escape, she was quite intelligent in the way she handled it." Fire burned in Amara's eyes, and then Chiara saw it. Amara probably couldn't have cared less about Esmora's escape. What she cared about was the fact that Esmora had dismissed her, not only ruining any friendship they had ever had but ruining any chance that Amara had to gain some of the respect that Esmora had garnered. Chiara sighed and looked at her.

"Why did you have me killed?" Chiara asked quietly. Now was as good a chance as any . . .

"Of any of the Worshippers, you were the one I would most trusted," Chiara added almost tenderly. Amara gave a bitter laugh.

"Your trust was misplaced," Amara said almost matter-of-factly. Chiara stared at her for a moment before Amara continued.

"Of all the Worshippers, Esmora chose me to trust in and to help her. Everywhere she went, I went, everything that happened to her she told me. Things that she would never dare whisper in the Queen's ear she whispered in mine . . . she even used her telepathy threw me, letting me experience the . . ." Amara searched for the word. "Letting me experience the ability . . . the power of her telepathy. That is until she came back from her stay on the human world . . . She did not even greet me upon her return. The first words that came out of her mouth were to order your being brought forth. And thus I did, and when I came back she sent me from the room. After that it was always to bring Chiara in every morning, so the two of you could talk all day . . ." Bitterness emanated from Amara's voice, and despite her best efforts, Chiara felt slightly for the woman. Amara continued almost without stopping, however.

"You were the one who stole her from me . . . so I thought the best way to come back into her favor would be to get rid of you. And it wasn't simply jealousy that moved me either . . . _you _were the one who influenced her, _you _were the one who turned her against the Wraith. What I did was to serve the Wraith in stopping you, and in return she cast me away one final time." Amara's voice was almost venomous by this time. Chiara looked at her, knowing that the other woman would be un-willing to speak for the next day at least, more than likely . . . Chiara was glad that she asked in a way though . . . she had wanted to know what had happened. And now she did.


	30. Chapter 30

_I'm glad that you all enjoyed the appearance of the Atlantis team! Oh, and no, this is not the last we see of them . . . Also, I suppose that I should give the disclaimer:_

_No, I don't own any of the Atlantis team, they belong to MGM, the Sci-fi channel and all that . . . if I did own them, I'd be the happiest person on fanfiction . . . I do, however, own Chiara and half-own Amara.  
_

* * *

Chiara looked up from the tablet, resting her eyes slightly. As she closed them, her mind reached out to the cell were the four humans were staying. She could feel action, impatience in the minds of all of them. After a few minutes of watching them, Chiara saw Sheppard stand. 

"Okay, let's go . . ." he said with a nod. The other three stood, Sheppard nodding towards Ronon.

"Got an extra one of those knives?" he asked curiously. Ronon nodded, taking a knife out of his hair. "Alright . . . let's try this then," Sheppard said, motioning towards the door.

Chiara watched as Ronon threw knife after knife at the wall outside their cell. Finally the door sprung open and the four of them quickly left, jogging down the long corridor.

"Alright, we get back to jumper, and with any luck we'll still be in orbit around that planet . . ." Sheppard said, holding his hand up at the sound of Wraith steps. After a moment the Wraith guard passed by and a sigh of relief passed among the team.

"We should still be in orbit . . . I didn't feel us jump into hyperspace yet," McKay half-whispered.

"Good, then we are in luck . . ." Sheppard said, quickly striding down the hallway. Teyla caught up with him though, and began walking side-by-side with him.

"What about Chiara? You promised to take her with us," she said firmly.

"She was a Worshipper," Sheppard said, turning towards her slightly as he broke into a half-run.

"You can know that for certain!" Teyla protested. "She did not act like a Wraith Worshipper . . . and you promised to take her with us," Teyla added. Sheppard stopped, turning full-face towards her.

"Teyla, we can't know for certain either way, and it's a risk we can't take. On top of that, we don't have the time to tear apart a whole hive to find her!" Sheppard began walking again, the team following behind him, Teyla stepping back with a sigh, not protesting any further.

In her cell, Chiara stood as she saw them through her mind. She banged her hand against the wall in frustration. They had promised! They had said they would take her with them! Chiara sighed. She might have managed to break out of her cell but they would more than likely shoot her as a worshipper rather then take her . . . Chiara sank down against the wall, shaking her head and anger coursing through her. They had lied to her.

"What is it?" Amara asked worriedly, not used to seeing Chiara acting like that. Chiara sighed and looked up at the ceiling. As Amara took a step towards her alarms all over the ship began going off.

"The humans . . ." Amara said, and after thinking for a moment continued. "You were hoping they would take you?" she asked. Chiara glared at her. Amara gave a short laugh in response.

"What would make you think that they would take a useless old woman with them?!" Chiara stood, her eyes flashing slightly.

"They promised me, that's what . . ." Chiara responded, anger permeating her voice. Amara simply re-took her seat, knowing that in a situation like this it was no doubt wisest to remain silent.

Days passed afterwards, the humans escaped peacefully and gradually, Chiara settled back into her disappointed existence. Amara often came back from her visits to the Queen, telling Chiara that the Wraith were growing more and more impatient at the slow-progress being made with the tablet. Chiara continued plodding on with it, however, although the seemingly-endless lists of amounts of tava beans grew quite wearisome. With relief Chiara noted that she was growing close to the end of it . . . She swallowed slightly at the thought. The Wraith wouldn't be happy with the amounts of tava used by the Ancients in a stone . . . Chiara wondered slightly where they had gotten it anyway . . . She sighed and turned back to it.

An few hours later Chiara's eyes grew large as she stared at the last line on it. From her translation . . . if it was correct . . . the tablet finished with "official Terranan and Pegasus Trade Report, Year 10,352 Post Atlantis." Chiara quickly re-read it, making sure that she had every word right. It was. 10,352 years . . . after Atlantis . . . Just over ten thousand years, which was . . . Chiara stared slightly, quickly scrolling up in the report. Five. Five times it mentioned the Ancients, or the Al-Terrans . . . She had assumed this was an old trade-report, but it wasn't. It was new. It meant that sometime relatively-recently the Ancients had been trading for tava beans in the Pegasus galaxy, and this was a report sent back to their capital, no-doubt located on Terrana . . . Chiara stood, smiling at the tablet.

"What is it?" Amara asked, standing as well.

"Nothing . . . I was just thinking . . ." Chiara said almost absently. They had lived. The Ancients had lived through the war . . . Esmora, Amara, the Wraith, they had all been wrong . . . The Ancients had lived somewhere in the home-galaxy, a few of them might even be in Pegasus . . .

"Thinking about what?" Amara said, interrupting Chiara's thoughts. Chiara's head spun slightly . . . she definitely shouldn't mention what she'd just found to Amara and the Wraith . . . Chiara gave a short laugh.

"About how many tava beans the Ancients ate in a year . . ." she said with a slight smile. Amara looked at her rather suspiciously, but Chiara ignored the look.


	31. Chapter 31

Chiara watched as the queen entered her great throne room. The queen stared at Chiara, the dim lighting glinting oddly off the Wraith's silver-colored hair. The queen strode over until she was just a few paces away from the kneeling Chiara.

"You have translated the whole of the tablet?" the Queen asked roughly. Chiara nodded slightly.

"Unfortunately, it isn't of much use. It's simply a ten thousand year-old record of Lantean tava bean trade . . ." the queen hissed slightly at this.

"You are not lying?" she inquired. Chiara shook her head with a short laugh.

"No . . . of course not. You can have your Wraith check the translations yourself, if that's what you want . . ." Chiara said, swallowing slightly. She hoped the Queen wasn't going to go down that avenue . . . The queen stared Chiara in the eye. Looking back at the cat-shaped eyes peering at her sent shivers down Chiara's spine, but she made sure to keep her eyes steady and un-abashedly fixed on the queens. The queen let out another hiss and Chiara felt the cold, long hand stretch out, placing itself against her neck. Chiara stiffened slightly but she soon felt life seeping into her again . . . the years the queen had previously taken being returned. The queen straightened up after she was done, handing Chiara a small mirror. Chiara looked at her perfectly smooth and young face, almost in wonder.

"You returned them all . . ." she said to the queen, almost a quiet tone to her voice.

"If you do as I say you receive more years, if you do not then you lose years," the queen stated firmly. As she did so, another Wraith entered the room.

"My queen, the inserts did not work," he stated. The queen looked at him and then back at Chiara, sighing.

"I will call for you later today," the queen announced to Chiara, nodding to the Wraith who had just entered. The two of them left and Chiara was dragged up by the Wraith guards.

Back in her cell, Chiara watched Amara examine her closely. Chiara took a seat, staring back at her.

"When I was with the Queen, a Wraith came in and said that "the inserts didn't work." What was he referring to?" Chiara asked. Amara shrugged.

"I do not know, it is the Queen's business," she replied. Chiara looked closely at her.

"Really? Because you are lying . . ." Chiara replied rather wryly, watching Amara's eyes dart slightly.

"I am not," Amara testily replied. Chiara stared at her and shook her head.

"Fine, don't tell me then . . ." she responded, a slight touch of frustration to her voice. Amara looked oddly at Chiara.

"Whenever Esmora wanted information that someone would not tell her she took it. Why do you not ever do that?" Amara asked curiously, although slightly suspiciously . . . It was also well known that when Esmora wanted information she took it along with quite a bit of pain . . . Amara suspected slightly that Chiara merely read her mind without Amara knowing it. But that was odd, because then Chiara wouldn't bother asking the answers to questions she already knew.

"Unlike Esmora," Chiara said stiffly, "I have a sense of honor as well as a moral code . . . the minds of others are not to simply be trampled upon without thought," Chiara stated. As she said it something tweaked inside her . . . remembering the times when she had gone through the memories of some of the humans on board the hive-ships . . . The thrill of living their whole life over in a few moments, of experiencing all those emotions over again in one almost-over-whelming wash . . . Chiara sighed slightly. She had broken many times . . . including in granting the Wraith information. Chiara sighed, her whole being seeming to scream at her that she was a hypocrite.

"You still hate her, don't you?" Amara asked, breaking into Chiara's thoughts.

"What?" Chiara asked.

"Esmora, you still hate her," Amara repeated.

"As do you . . ." Chiara observed, but then continued after a moment. "And I certainly don't have time to waist thinking about someone who couldn't wait a few moments for a small child . . ." Chiara was silent. Thinking. If she had just waited then they would both be gone, Aerlyn as well . . . Aerlyn wouldn't be serving the Wraith . . . Chiara stared off into space for a short while before she spoke again, bitterness possessing her voice.

"If she had simply waited long enough for Aerlyn and I then Aerlyn would never have turned into the monster Esmora was. Esmora merely sacrificed another in her stead." For several minutes both were silent, until Amara's rather quiet voice broke the nothingness.

"Your daughter is more like Esmora than you would seem to believe," the woman stated, almost as if to herself. Chiara turned to her curiously.

"She is more like Esmora then I would wish . . . what do you mean?" Chiara asked. Amara merely leaned her head back against the wall, closing her eyes lightly. Chiara watched her for a few moments but soon her own eyes closed in sleep.

Chiara seemed to open them but everything around her was bright, almost as if an inner light shone through everything surrounding her . . . Chiara looked around curiously. Amara was gone and the door to her cell was open. Without a second thought, the Ancient strode through the open door-way, racing out into the hall. She swiftly chose a direction and raced off down the right side of the corridor, towards the dart-bays. Wherever she went there were no Wraith, and no sound . . . merely the echoing-hum of the Wraith hive. Something was odd; wrong . . . Chiara took in deep gulps of air, continuing to race down the hallway. She didn't know what it was, but she was going to make the best of the chance she had . . .

She was nearly there now, Chiara knew it. With an almost triumphant look Chiara pressed the button on the side of the great doors to the dart-bay. They swung aside, but to Chiara's shock there was no bay, there were no darts . . . merely a great cavernous room. She stepped inside of it, a shiver running down her spine. Slowly she looked around . . . a Wraith queen's throne-room. It wasn't the throne room of the Queen she was currently with though . . . it was the throne room of the queen who had captured her. Chiara took a few nervous steps forward, almost expecting the Wraith queen to stride out and force her to her knees.

Chiara looked about, but then spotted something in the center of the room . . . Chiara took several steps towards whatever it was. She reached it and to her horror saw that it was the body of an old man . . . Chiara timidly knelt down and then reached out, turning the cold face towards her. She stood up and jumped back, not being able to restrain a short cry. Janus. Once again, it was the old, icy face of Janus, staring back at her . . . A hand laid itself on Chiara's shoulder and she spun around, her eyes almost wild.

"Peace, sister, there is not much time." Chiara took several deep gulps of air.

"Melia . . . what is going on? Why is Janus there?" Chiara asked almost weakly. Melia removed her hand, striding over to the table at the far side of the room.

"They lied to you, Chiara . . ." Melia stated firmly.

"Who did?" Chiara asked, following her sister. Melia reached the table and dipped her hand into a bowl of white powder, holding out a handful of the stuff to Chiara.

"It was a drug, Chiara, nothing more . . ." Melia stated, giving a quick motion to a platter of food on the table. Chiara stared from the powder in Melia's hand to the food.

"The Wraith drugged my food?" Chiara asked. "But . . . why?" she continued, confused. Melia placed her hand against Chiara's cheek.

"Trust me, sister . . . trust Aerlyn, we will not desert you . . ." Chiara stared at her sister.

"You know where Aerlyn is?!" she asked almost desperately.

In a flash the whole scene disappeared, merely leaving Chiara's cell behind. Chiara looked around breathlessly. Amara was asleep on the bench, as was her custom . . . Chiara stood, walking over to the door. She felt it. It was firmly locked. Chiara sank down against the wall, looking almost fearfully about her.


	32. Chapter 32

The next day the Wraith came and took Chiara away from her cell. To the woman's confusion though, she wasn't taken to the queen's chambers, they walked through corridor after corridor, descending stairs and traveling throughout the hive. Finally they came to large platform. Chiara stepped out onto it and saw that they were in a huge cavernous room, filled with levels and levels of darts. Chiara looked around and then heard a high-pitched buzzing. It had been so long since she had heard it that it was almost un-recognizable to her ears, but when she looked up she saw a dart whizzing overhead, and then a bright white light sweeping towards her.

The next thing Chiara knew she was standing in the middle of a field. Her eyes blinked, trying to adjust to the sudden sunlight. She smiled slightly, feeling it on her neck just like she remembered . . . She looked around wide-eyed, watching the trees and hearing a bird sing near by. The Wraith didn't leave her time to enjoy her surroundings, however, as they quickly began moving down a path. Chiara followed silently, taking in everything around her. She loved the feeling of the grass around her ankles . . . a feeling she remembered well. Then the field became sandy and the path came out along a ridge, overlooking an ocean. Chiara nearly gasped . . . the ocean. She listened to the waves break on the beach below in pure ecstasy. She hadn't realized how much she had missed that sound.

They walked along the ocean for awhile, and then the path delved back inland and they came out in front of a building. Chiara sighed. The walk had only lasted a few minutes if that. She had enjoyed every second of it though. She was roughly guided inside the building, but as she stepped over the threshold she immediately recognized the construction as Lantean. Very old Lantean, granted, but it felt almost like returning home. The feeling, however, was quickly interrupted by the Queen who was standing next to a computer.

"Touch it," she ordered Chiara. Chiara gingerly reached her hand out and touched the console. It lit up instantly and the Queen gave a satisfied nod. She read the screen and then turned to Chiara.

"Activate the secondary systems," she then commanded. Chiara hesitated, withdrawing her hand. Secondary systems. In an Ancient building that meant weaponry as well as life-support . . . she couldn't do that. She couldn't hand Lantean weapons, perhaps even a control chair over to the Wraith. She didn't respond, merely looking the Queen in the eye. The Queen hissed slightly, although oddly enough Chiara felt that she wasn't angry . . . which worried the woman even more.

"Very well then; have it your way," the Queen said, looking at the screen. After a few moments of silence Chiara knew something was different, the queen was planning . . . something. Finally the silence was interrupted by the Queen's smug voice.

"I would have you know that if you don't activate the secondary systems, however, then there is one who will lose his life . . ." Chiara didn't move. Whoever the man was, she wouldn't do it. Her mind flashed back to the four humans . . . was it one of them? No . . . they had escaped; Chiara was certain of it. But perhaps they had returned . . . oh don't be ridiculous. Return for what. For her? Chiara nearly chuckled at the thought. No, the humans would not return; and no life, not even her own, was more important than the weapons and technology contained within that building. It didn't matter! Even if she did hand over the information the Queen they . . . he . . . would be fed on anyway! And she would be saving more than one life, perhaps even whole worlds, this way. The Queen spoke again though, a satisfied air about her.

"The man is a Lantean . . ." she said, smirking slightly. Chiara's face went blank. What? Something within her wanted to choke out that it was impossible . . . but then Chiara remembered the tablet. A Lantean, perhaps even sent to trade in the Pegasus Galaxy. No! She would **not **give in! A Lanean life was no more important than that of a human! Chiara quickly spoke again before the Queen could sense her distress.

"The Lanteans died long ago," Chiara stated firmly, almost casually. The Wraith smiled even more so.

"In that you are correct, but one of them must have survived . . . and unless you give me access to the secondary systems I will make sure he dies a painful death." Chiara swallowed and thought over the proposition. Once again her doubts, fears, and inner-debates arose . . . . One of her own people! She could save him . . . or he would die. What did it matter?! Her people had deserted her, left her to rot! What did she care about one of them anymore? And maybe the Queen was lying . . . Chiara looked into her eyes but that idea was quickly rebuffed from the look of triumph in the Wraith's eyes. No! She wouldn't! The Lanteans had betrayed her, betrayed her 10,000 years ago! Chiara had dedicated her life, her strength, her abilities to the Laneans, and in return she had been left; deserted. Suddenly, almost painfully and out of no-where the words of the Creed of All Ancients popped into her mind, "I swear to uphold my people, protect them, commit what acts are better for them . . ." Chiara hadn't recalled those words in years, yet they were fresh in her mind . . . She should save his life. Yet how many others would die if she gave the Queen what she wanted? Back and forth, back and forth, the argument weighed itself within Chiara, each time seeming to grow stronger, harder, and more painful.

"Well?" the queen asked impatiently. Chiara thought for a moment longer, and then firmly responded.

"No," she stated.

"He will die," the queen threatened.

"I said . . . no," Chiara repeated, her eyes hardening slightly.

"As you wish," the Queen said. She swiftly strode out, and the Wraith followed surrounding Chiara. She was quickly walked back along the path, except this time she didn't enjoy the sounds and feelings as much . . . She spent the whole time trying not to think about the decision she had made . . . Trying not to think about any of the Ancients whom she had known. She heard the high-pitched hum of the dart as it neared again, and she watched as it flew over and swept them up.

Chiara looked around as she saw that they had been placed back in the hive again. She sighed as she saw the dark, grey, enclosing walls and dim lights. She didn't have much time to think over it though . . . she was immediately taken to the queen's throne room where she was maneuvered to the middle of the room, and watched a man escorted in by three Wraith.

Chiara didn't look at his face, she didn't want to. She tried to step back against the walls, she wanted to disappear. She heard a slight groan from the man as he was forced to kneel. Chiara groaned within herself as she heard it. What had she done? Chiara heard the Queen speak to the man.

"This one refused to save your life . . . she willingly sacrificed it."

"Who?" the man asked so quietly that Chiara could hardly hear him.

"A prisoner . . ." the Queen replied casually, but then began pacing near the man.

"Where are your people? Tell me!" the Queen ordered menacingly.

"I have no idea," the man replied firmly.


	33. Chapter 33

_I am sorry about skipping posting for two days . . . Everything came on me all at once and thus poor Chiara got left behind. However, I will be doubling up on today and Sunday or Monday to make up for it, just so you know! And thanks for the support, it's really appreciated, as always!_

* * *

Chiara watched tensely. Her mind stretched out slightly, circling the man although not touching his mind. After a few moments she was sure of it. He was Lantean, Chiara could feel the difference from a human. They had finally sent someone for her and now he was being used against her. Chiara withdrew her mind quickly, closing her eyes and listening to the interrogation.

"What happened to your people after they left Atlantis?" the queen asked.

"It was ten thousand years ago . . . I don't remember," the man resplied.

"Surely the Lanteans kept records?" the queen then hissed. The man sighed slightly.

"Yes . . . those . . . Well, as far as I recall, we left Atlantis and reached Terra, our homeworld . . . However there was a rather bad alien named Ra who had enslaved the local human populace and was pretending to be their god. He didn't take kindly to our presence there, so we managed to skedaddle through the astria porta on Terra to another world . . . After which Ra sent several of his fleets after us and a sort-of miniature war was begun," the man said. Chiara listened intently, almost hanging on his every word.

"How could the Lanteans win a war with another species if they only possessed the clothes on their backs?" the queen then demanded.

"From what I read . . . the Lanteans were an awfully creative bunch who were slightly determined to survive. They had also left quite a few things lying around when they deserted their home galaxy . . . so they improvised."

"And where are they now?" the queen then asked. The man sighed again and Chiara could sense a slight nervousness coming from him.

"They all died . . . there was a . . . plague, a couple years back, it wiped out everyone excepting myself out," he responded after a moment. The queen hissed again.

"I do not believe you," she stated.

"Really? That's too bad; especially since it's the truth . . ." the man replied easily. Chiara looked at him. He was lying; she could feel it . . . but something in his voice when he said "really." Chiara saw the Queen's hand reaching out towards the man. Almost without thinking Chiara stepped out of the shadows.

"NO!" she shouted her eyes huge. She couldn't watch him die, she just couldn't . . . The queen turned towards Chiara, a smile playing on her lips.

"You will activate the device then?" she asked. Chiara looked her in the eye. She couldn't do that either . . . She didn't say anything, merely standing there. The man turned towards Chiara, shaking his head slightly. As she saw his face Chiara staggered back slightly. It was Janus. A slightly older Janus, but he had the same forehead; the same eyes, the same face . . . Chiara stared at him for several moments. It was Janus. It couldn't be though, she had seen him die! He couldn't be alive . . . maybe it was simply another trick the Wraith were playing, another thing to get her to bend towards their will. Chiara didn't realize it but tears were streaming down her cheeks. The queen spoke again after a moment longer though.

"Will you activate the systems?!" she asked again. Chiara looked at her and then at Janus . . . or the man, she wasn't sure yet if he truly was Janus.

"No, Chiara, don't," the man stated firmly. The queen turned to him, her hand reaching out and hitting him across the cheek. Chiara winced at the sight, closing her eyes slightly. The queen turned back to Chiara with a hiss. Chiara took a deep breath, staring the queen in the eye.

"I will do it," she stated firmly.

Chiara got back from the world and was sent to her cell. She sank down against the wall, her head in her hands. She was exhausted. What had she done . . . She had betrayed her own people. Again. Chiara looked up as the door swished open, revealing Amara, who entered with another platter.

"You should eat," she said firmly. Chiara looked at Amara, examining the woman.

"I'm not hungry," she replied.

"You will be taken to see the queen again soon," Amara responded, placing the platter down. Chiara continued staring at Amara for a short time before she spoke again.

"What happened to Janus, my husband?" she asked, almost circling Amara. Amara turned around, straightening the platter on the small table slightly.

"He died, like you saw . . ." Amara stated. Chiara gave a short laugh.

"Really! Then why was it that I saw him with the queen today?" Chiara asked. Amara spun around, almost shock in her eyes.

"What? That's impossible!" she stated, her eyes wide.

"It is?" Chiara asked, anger rising in her voice.

"Amara, what happened to my husband?! Because you were lying when you said he died . . ." Chiara said, her eyes tightening. Amara took a step back.

"No . . . no, I wasn't lying," she said, shaking her head. Chiara grabbed Amara's wrist, holding it up and stopping the woman from moving any farther away.

"The truth, Amara, tell me the truth! I'm tired of the lies, of all the secrets . . . you know what happened, now tell me!" Chiara demanded. Amara stared at the Lantean woman. She hadn't seen Chiara this angry . . . . this desperate before. Not when Esmora had left, not when Aerlyn had been captured. Amara looked into Chiara's eyes and for the first time she was frightened of the woman.

"The Wraith would kill me," Amara half-whispered. Chiara continued to stare at her, her blue eyes becoming piercing bullets. Amara struggled slightly but then stopped, swallowing slightly.

"The . . . the queen wanted to know how to fix the machine, and your husband wouldn't tell her . . ." Amara said, her eyes fixed on Chiara's almost in a mesmerized way. She swallowed again and took a deep breath.

"The Wraith told him that unless he gave them what they wanted they would kill you, and he replied that you would rather die than the Wraith have that technology. The Wraith didn't want to kill you though . . . since if your husband didn't do it then there was a slight chance you could. So . . . they drugged him. He was weak after every time the Wraith fed on him. The Wraith would give him food and since he knew he had to keep his strength up he would eat it . . ." Amara looked at Chiara, who was staring at her.

"Continue," Chiara ordered, her grasp on Amara's wrist growing tighter.

"The . . . the drug the Wraith put in his food made it so that they could control what he saw . . . So the Queen took a human woman and fed on her . . . but to your husband it looked like the woman was you. He . . . he broke, and fixed it, or so the Wraith thought . . . While he had access to the ship's systems though, he managed to make it so that next time the ship dropped out of hyperspace, his cell door would open for a short time. The Wraith then jumped approximately fifty-years ahead in time . . . and your husband escaped his cell, managing to steal a dart and descend to the planet below." Chiara stared at Amara, every word seeming to sink into her. Janus had lived . . . he had left her. In almost a dream-like state she released Amara, but the human woman continued her tale.

"The Wraith were afraid because they knew they couldn't use Janus against you . . . so they gave you the same drug as they did Janus and . . ."

". . . and I saw his dead body when in reality it was just a human man, and not even Janus," Chiara finished Amara's sentence. Amara gave a short nod, but then Chiara turned to her again.

"How could he be here though, we are much further into the future!" she demanded, stepping towards Amara again. Amara crouched down slightly.

"I . . . I don't know!" she protested. Chiara stared at her. The woman didn't know.

"Are the Wraith drugging me again, when it isn't Janus?" she then inquired. Amara shook her head weakly.

"No . . . I'm preparing your food myself, they aren't," she replied. Chiara lifted up Amara's head so she could look the Wraith Worshipper in the eye. No, she wasn't lying . . .

"Then he's here . . ." Chiara replied, looking around almost wildly. Melia had been right? Janus actually _had _come for her?!


	34. Chapter 34

_And here would be the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews imensely! However, I am sad to say that this story shan't be lasting much longe_r _at the most, eight chapters left, at the least, three . . . I'd guess around four or five though. As for the Atlantis team, yes, they shall return, I know their last visit was quick and their next one probably will be too, but they are definitely coming back, rest assured. So, without further ado, enjoy the next chapter!_

* * *

1325 . . . 1326 . . . 1327 . . . Chiara sighed, thinking as the constant "thunk . . . thunk" of her pit echoed against the wall. So Janus was alive . . . . temporarily, at least. In which case where did that leave her? Chiara's pit stopped dead. Slowly her mind reached out, searching for Janus, but after a moment she sighed, allowing her consciousness to draw back into herself. Chiara took a deep breath. She was too weak, searching the whole hive would be nigh impossible in her condition. Chiara picked up her pit again, bouncing it against the wall, but then it stopped again. No! She wouldn't give up, simply wait, not anymore . . . she was going to do something. Now.

Chiara stood; a determined light in her eyes. Amara was gone, on her daily visit to the queen, so this was the perfect opportunity. Chiara looked around her room, trying to find some semblance of a plan. Then her eye lit on it as if for the first time. Oh, what an idiot she had been . . . Chiara smiled slightly. The Wraith had trusted her more without her even realizing it . . . Actually; they were probably more trusting in her lack-of-will or ability to escape than in herself. Almost without even realizing it, every day for the last who-knew-how-long, Chiara had been given a blunt knife with her meat . . . Quickly, Chiara grabbed it, almost as if it would disappear in front of her. Then Chiara turned to the door panel.

She looked at it almost critically but then dug her rather blunt knife into the wall just left of the door. Chiara dragged the knife down through the wall and then across. She dropped the knife, her fingers digging behind the cut piece, peeling it back with all her strength. There. She saw them, four stems going up through the wall. Chiara watched them blink slightly, but quickly brought her attention back. She had to sever one of them. Which one? She remembered her last attempt of escape using this method . . . and how Janus had guided her. It wasn't the third one, she remembered Janus saying that would lock her in. It wasn't the second one; she remembered that it had failed before. Was it the first or the fourth, which one had set off the alarms before? She looked at them, confused and trying to decide. Footsteps were nearing. She had to decide immediately, the Wraith would know what she had tried the moment they saw this. She looked back and forth between the two and finally grabbed the fourth stem and severed it. The doors sprang open and Chiara immediately stepped over to walk through.

"What are you doing?!" an angry Amara asked as soon as she saw Chiara standing in the doorway. Chiara looked at her, oh no . . .

"Here, step inside," Chiara ordered. Amara opened her mouth to call for help but then saw the knife in Chiara's hand and decided it would be in her best interests to obey. She stepped inside but Chiara quickly took Amara's place in the doorway before the precious opening closed again. She looked at Amara's frightened eyes. She couldn't let her simply stay here. She would call for the Wraith. What then? Murder her? Chiara looked at Amara again and remembered when Amara had ordered her death. Would she do the same, had she truly reached those depths? Chiara shook her head ever so slightly. Of course not. Then what? Chiara's mind went over the options again.

"Step towards me," Chiara quietly said. Amara slowly obeyed and Chiara reached forth her hand, gently laying it against Amara's forehead. With a sigh Amara collapsed to the floor. Chiara moved her aside and then quickly left down the hall. She would be out for at least several hours . . . by which time Chiara would hopefully be long gone.

Chiara didn't know which way to go. The halls twisted and turned and she was completely lost among them. She knew them. Or rather she had known them. She tried to remember . . . remember before when she had possessed the strength to explore the whole hive with her mind. Remember when she had every crack and crevice memorized. Now that she needed that information where was it?! She looked at the three different halls leading off the one room. Left. That was where she needed to go, left. That was where most of the cells were located, she was sure of it. Chiara raced down the hall, occasionally dodging into a side room or down another corridor when she heard the heavy footsteps of a Wraith. Then she saw them, cell after cell after cell, with the web-like doorways. All of them were dimly lit and hard to see inside of. Most of them weren't occupied, although there would occasionally be a human in one, another human in another. She didn't have the time to stop. She needed to find Janus. If he was there, that is. No! He was there, he had to be, Melia had promised, and Chiara was certain he wouldn't leave without her this time.

Cell after cell after cell. Chiara would occasionally see some movement and her mind would send a small probe inside to see, but it always came back with nothing. Then the cells stopped. What? No! He must be there! Chiara retraced her steps almost frantically, actually looking in many of the cells now. Still nothing. She sprinted off down a side corridor. There, more cells. She looked in them as well. Where was he?! Was he not there? Had the Wraith fed on him, again? Had he never been there in the first place?! Chiara searched, racing by all the cells. Occasionally a human would call out to her.

"Worshipper! If you had anything but cowardice you would stop and help me!" a woman cried out venomously.

"I . . . I am sorry, I must find my husband!" Chiara called back, not even hearing the woman, only saying something back reflexively. Again the cells ended. Chiara continued down the hall hunting, looking, searching in rooms, peeking in closets. Nothing. Always nothing. Chiara continued racing down a hallway and then the corridor which she was fleeing down became covered with white pods. She looked at them almost sickly. She saw humans in them, old humans, young humans, bald humans . . . but not her Janus. Chiara continued down the hallway, her head going from side to side, examining faces, occasionally her hand would clear away some of the white fuzz that covered the faces of some of those imprisoned. Yet no one was there.


	35. Chapter 35

Chiara turned this way and that way, constantly searching. Then she saw it. With a few quick steps she ran over to the pod, peeling back the fuzz from his face. Chiara breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him. It was Janus . . . an unconscious Janus yes, but he was still here. Almost frantically Chiara began to try to cut the bonds that held him in the pod with her quickly-dulling knife. Chiara cut a few of them but then looked at Janus . . . quickly her hands began searching him. Nothing. Chiara sighed and picked up her knife again. She smiled slightly while remembering . . . She had served with the man for a total of three years, all the while telling him to bring at least one hidden knife. Something which he claimed was not only inconvenient but also unnecessary since Chiara's store was rumored to be inexhaustible. Well, look who needed the blade now . . .

After what seemed like an eternity Chiara finally managed to get through the last of the bonds. She dropped the knife and then slowly lowered Janus to the ground before he fell out. Chiara sighed while looking at his face. He had probably been shot with a stunner . . . Gently, Chiara's hands reached out, one of them resting itself on his forehead and the other on his chest. If it was simply a stunner then this wouldn't take too much of her strength. Chiara felt her strength begin to drain slightly as she healed him . . . Then after a moment she lifted her hands, peering at him again. She held her breath slightly as she waited. She couldn't sacrifice any more strength; if they were going to escape it wouldn't help to have a half-unconscious woman for Janus to carry.

Chiara waited there in the hall, staring at Janus and starting at every sound. Finally, Chiara saw Janus' eyes open and Chiara let out a short sigh of relief.

"You're awake . . ." Chiara half-whispered. Janus sat up, looking at her. He stared at her for a short moment and then shook his head slightly.

"You escaped from your cell . . ." he said. Chiara nodded.

"Yes, the Wraith gave me a knife with my meals; I used it just now to escape from my cell cut you out." Janus gave a short laugh.

"And I was assuming I was going to help you escape," he said with a smile. Chiara stood and helped pull him up. A shiver went down her spine slightly as she touched him. Touched someone whom she had assumed to be dead for . . . years.

"Wait a minute, why didn't you use the knife to escape before?" Janus asked. Chiara swallowed slightly.

"I never noticed it . . ." she replied.

"You never noticed it?" he said almost quizzically.

"It's been so long Janus . . . you wouldn't believe how long it has been. There were times when I couldn't remember words for the simplest things, when I felt like just giving up and allowing the Wraith to kill me." Janus placed a gentle hand on her back. Chiara sucked in her breath slightly at the gesture, forcing down a small tear. She remembered the gesture . . . He had made the same movement when she had seen her father's body after he had been killed by the Wraith, the same motion when Chiara had discovered that Trebal's ship, the Aurora, had gone missing in action, assumed to be destroyed. Chiara looked up at Janus' face. She had always missed him . . . but she had never realized how much she had missed him. Instead, she had simply buried those emotions as deep down and untouchable as possible.

"We have to go," Janus stated quietly. Chiara smiled slightly, taking his hand in her own and gently fingering it.

"Alright then, let's go," she said with a nod. Quickly the pair began striding down the hallway, towards . . . Chiara had no idea. Hopefully Janus knew however. Soon they reached a portion where the hallway divided into three parts.

"Now where do we go?" Janus asked Chiara with a sigh. Chiara looked around slightly blankly.

"I thought you knew . . ." she trailed off.

"No, knowing the enemy territory was always your job," Janus replied. Chiara looked at him, her thoughts twisting back to when she had known the ship. She tried to remember where they were . . .

"Left," Chiara said.

"You're sure?" Janus asked. Chiara looked up at him with a slightly cocked eyebrow.

"Alright then, let's hope your intuition is as good as it always was . . ." Janus replied to the silent motion. Once again the two began to swiftly walk down the seemingly-endless corridor before Chiara broke the silence.

"What is your plan?" she asked.

"I have a gate-ship waiting on the surface," Janus responded, but then continued rather unsurely, "that is if we haven't jumped to hyper-space, but I don't believe we have . . ." Chiara looked at him worriedly.

"I am sure we haven't," he said.


	36. Chapter 36

The two raced throughout the hive trying to find some way off. Through this room, down that corridor . . . Chiara quickly became even more confused as to where they were. They had been running for what seemed like forever, and Chiara stumbled somewhat, not used to so much physical activity. She didn't want to think about how long it had been since she had actually run, and she desperately tried to hide her weariness from Janus. Chiara finally had to stop though, she leaned against the wall, trying to keep herself from collapsing.

"Are you alright?" Janus asked, turning around and walking back towards Chiara. She nodded breathlessly.

"I'm just . . . tired, that's all," Chiara said. He nodded and waited with her for a few minutes. After awhile, Chiara gained back some of her energy. She stood up straight and then walked a few steps over to the wall, touching a small button-like fixture set there. As she did so, the panel sprang aside revealing a window. Chiara groaned as soon as she saw it.

"What is it?" asked Janus. Chiara wordlessly motioned him over and he looked out as well, letting out a sigh. They were in space. Chiara could even see a sun somewhere in the distance. 

"Now what?" she asked.

" I don't know," Janus replied, thinking.

"I'm not going back; I can't go back, Janus! I don't care if we die first I am not going to give up once again," Chiara said almost desperately, grabbing his arm. Janus looked back at her, gently taking her hand.

"We won't have to, we will get out of here, I promise," he responded quietly. Chiara nodded, not quite completely consoled. After a moment longer of silence, however an loud alarm began.

"Amara!" Chiara said, banging her fist into the wall.

"Amara?" Janus asked, confused.

"Yes, she was a worshipper set to watch over me, I knocked her out but she might have woken up by now. Janus we have to go!" Chiara looked at him desperately. Janus gave a slight smile, standing straight up again.

"The darts!" he said, once again racing off. Chiara followed him, trying to ignore the stitch in her side that tore at her with every step.

"I don't remember your ever flying a dart before . . ." Chiara said rather warily.

"I haven't, and you?" he responded.

"Neither have I . . ." she replied, licking her lips slightly.

"Fine then, it'll just make things interesting," Janus said with a nod, trying to get his bearings. "That is, if we can find the dart bay . . ." Janus added. Chiara looked around.

"It's this way," she said, walking off down a different hallway. She sighed, remembering this section now. Just a few steps down the hall would be where Esmora's quarters used to be . . . Chiara bit her lip but continued on, now quite sure of the direction they were headed. She touched a panel on the wall, watching as a doorway sprung open.

"Here," she said with a nod, taking a deep breath. Janus followed her inside, swiftly walking up a step-ladder-like structure to a dart. Chiara turned at the sound of Wraith steps echoing down the hall. She stood there almost as if she were frozen. Her eyes looked almost wildly around. What if they couldn't get out in time, or the Wraith shot their dart down, so many things could go wrong . . .

"Chiara!" Janus called, motioning to the dart. Chiara looked at him and then back at the doorway. Swiftly she walked over to the steps, pulling herself up them and then seating herself next to Janus in the dart. As she did so the canopy above them closed and Chiara looked around. She panicked slightly as the canopy turned opaque, but quickly writing began scrolling on the top.

"Can you read Wraith?" Janus asked. Chiara gave a short nod in reply.

"They taught me," she stated simply. Janus smiled at her.

"Excellent then, how do we actually fly?" he asked. Chiara looked around, trying to read all the writing streaming about her. Her hand reached out and she hit a button on the console. A moment later they could both feel the dart lifting up and then out into space. Janus set his hands on the console, directing the ship away from the hive.

"Uh oh . . ." Chiara said quietly.

"What now?" Janus asked, turning toward her worriedly.

"It says that there are darts coming out behind us," Chiara explained, "fly down to the planet below, hopefully it's the same one as where you landed the gate-ship."

"Which way is the planet?" Janus then asked, trying to twist the dart away from where all the warnings were coming from. Chiara thought for a moment, still reading the writing.

"It should be . . . beneath the hive, down a long ways." As she spoke, Chiara felt the dart go into a nose-dive.

"What, are you insane?! We'll never be able to stop at this speed!" Chiara shouted, grasping onto Janus' seat which was right in front of her. Chiara felt the dart give a shudder as it was hit by a missile from the dart behind them.

"They're shooting at us . . . Even if I could land properly, we don't have the time to do so," Janus replied, trying to gain control of the dart back. Another bang. Chiara was knocked to the side by that one and they continued at their break-neck pace down to the planet below.

"Janus, pull up!" Chiara shouted as she saw warnings flashing all around them. Janus immediately attempted to do so as more bangs and warnings began sounding. Chiara closed her eyes to all the Wraith-writing surrounding them now . . . she didn't want to know what it said. She felt a huge jolt and her head hit the top of the cockpit. Then they stopped. She listened and heard the high-pitched humming as the darts began flying even closer now.

"Out!" Janus quickly said, slamming down on a button and leaping out as the canopy disappeared. Chiara hesitated for a moment, looking up and seeing at least three darts flying towards them.


	37. Chapter 37

"Chiara, now!" Janus shouted at her. Chiara felt his hand reach up and over the side of the dart, grabbing her wrist. Chiara snapped out of her reverie, jumping down and racing after Janus.

"You did park the dart near your gate-ship, right?" she asked worriedly.

"Of course, why shouldn't I?" he replied.

"Well there was that time on . . ."

"That, my dear wife, is beside the point!" he shouted back at her. White lights began sweeping around them and it took all the concentration of the pair just to dodge the culling beams.

"This way!" Janus said, turning into the forest. She followed him, confused. The forest was too dense; he could never park a whole gate ship in it! Chiara still followed him, however she accidentally tripped, sprawling at the foot of a tree. Janus stooped down by her, reaching out his hand and pulling Chiara up again.

"Just a little bit farther, Chiara, just a little bit farther!" he said. She nodded wearily and once again forced her tired feet to race after him. She heard the darts still humming over them, waiting until the pair came out into a clearing large enough to send down another culling beam. Chiara looked behind her, making sure that none of the Wraith were following. When she looked back around Janus had disappeared. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Janus?!" she called frantically. He seemed to step out of a rather large tree. 

"Here!" he yelled back, waving. It was only a few steps away. There was a clearing to cross first though. Chiara saw a culling beam sweep near the tree and she stopped, waiting for it to pass. As soon as that beam ended another began from the other direction. Chiara's heart stopped in her throat in fear . . . she swallowed, waiting, trying to figure out the right timing where she could fit between both beams. Janus watched worriedly, preparing himself to leap out into the clearing if she was swept up, thus following her.

"Chiara, quickly, you can do it!" he called. She swallowed again and watched. Now. She raced out, trying to dodge the beam sweeping to her side and racing towards the tree. Her eyes closed instinctively as she prepared to slam into the tree, but she didn't, she raced inside a gate ship. As soon as she was there Janus slammed down on a small handle and the door lifted up, locking them inside. Chiara nearly fell down on one of the bench-like seats, trying to breathe, trying to stop shaking. Janus walked to the front of the ship and took a seat, and soon Chiara felt the gate-ship slowly lift up into the air. They flew low over the surface though, and they soon landed again, away from where the darts thought they were.

Janus stood and walked towards the back, watching Chiara. She was staring in front of her with a wild look in her eyes, her face deathly-pale and her hand trembling. She wasn't making a sound but silent tears were streaming down her cheeks. Janus gently sat down beside her and put his arm around the trembling woman.

"It's alright Chiara, we're safe . . ." he quietly said, drawing her towards him. She melted into his embrace and they stayed like that for several minutes. Slowly, Chiara un-tensed slightly, her shaking stopped and some color returned to her cheeks. She was still panting though and her mind was racing through various things. What if they were caught again? What if the Wraith somehow found the ship? And even if they still escaped then where would they go? Atlantis was destroyed, their home was gone! Chiara couldn't bring herself to live on a human world; there would be too much danger of the Wraith. It was more than likely that they would be caught again. Her breath caught in her throat as she thought of being forced to go through the last several years all over again.

"Janus, they will be waiting at the astria porta for us, how can we possibly get through?" Chiara asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"We'll get through, they won't know what hit them," Janus gently responded.

"What are we waiting for? Why aren't we leaving? Is something wrong with the ship?" Chiara asked. She could only think that anything that could possibly go wrong would go wrong.

"Don't worry, Chiara, don't worry. The ship is fine, we're safe, it's cloaked right now so the Wraith can't see it. They probably still think that we're back at the clearing where we were before. And we're waiting here because we probably both need to take a breath before we go back." Janus gently stroked Chiara's hair back, looking into her blue eyes.

"Where is 'back,' Janus? Atlantis is gone! Where will we go? A human world? Janus we can't go to a human world, we would be captured again almost instantly . . ." Chiara protested brokenly. She had thought of escape so long, and now that it was finally here there was no place _to _go. Her thoughts were shattered slightly at Janus giving a short laugh. Chiara looked almost startled at the sight and Janus quickly calmed himself.

"The humans told you that Atlantis was destroyed, didn't they . . ." he said. Chiara gave a short nod in reply.

"Of course they just had to . . ." Janus sighed. He looked at her again carefully. "That must have broken you . . ." he said in a tender tone of voice. Chiara stared at him.

"It isn't destroyed?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"No . . . the humans have been living there for the past several years. The Wraith laid siege to Atlantis while they were there . . . and to get out of it the humans cloaked Atlantis and pretended that the city had been destroyed. To keep up the front they've gone around telling everyone that Atlantis has been destroyed . . . but it's still there." Chiara looked up at Janus. She had thought . . . but they had said . . . her mind shifted back to when Sheppard had told her the city was destroyed. His eyes had twitched. He had been lying, Chiara had known it then, she just hadn't known exactly what he had been lying about.

"Where will we go then? If the Ancients no longer hold Atlantis . . ." Chiara trailed off. Janus smiled slightly.

"Well I've been living in Atlantis for the past good two months . . ." Chiara looked at him curiously.

"They thought I was some human scientist who specialized in Ancient technology . . . The Ancients have actually sent a few of their people to . . . look after . . . the humans," Janus said with a shrug.

"So we'll return to Atlantis?" Chiara asked, a small smile playing on her lips for the first time.

"Yes . . . to Atlantis it is. And quickly as well, I don't believe the humans will appreciate a missing gate-ship . . ." Janus said with a sigh, standing up.


	38. Chapter 38

_Sorry for the long wait! Things have been very busy of late, I'm afraid . . . However, back on schedule and I hope to have the next chapter up tomorrow. Thanks so much for your patience!_

* * *

Chiara and Janus arrived arrived at the astria porta in good time; however Chiara's heart sank as she saw it . . . A small armada of five darts surrounded the great ring.

"What now?" She asked quietly. Janus leaned over and pressed a series of coordinates into the console.

"We wait," he replied calmly.

"For what?" Chiara asked, staring at the now-active astria porta. It was so close . . . almost as if she could . . . . just barely touch freedom.

"The astria porta will stay open for at least 38 minutes, during which time we can let the Wraith stay on their toes." Janus turned his chair around to her.

"So tell me . . . what happened to you?" he asked. Chiara swallowed.

"A lot. They kept me locked up in one room the whole time . . . only with Amara, a Worshipper set to watch over me. And then . . ." she trailed off a bit but soon picked up again, " . . . then you died. It was awful, Janus, I didn't know what to do, what to think . . ." Janus nodded.

"I know," he stated softly.

"What happened to you the whole time? Where were you?" she asked. Janus sighed.

"After I thought they had killed you . . . I decided that you would want me to escape if possible. The first thing that I wanted to do was try and destroy the machine though. The Wraith still wanted answers, so I gave it to them." Chiara smiled at this. Just like Janus.

"So you fixed it enough so that it would work, but if they tried anything big enough it would explode soon afterwards," she said, remembering her side of the story.

"Yes," Janus said. "Since I thought that you had died then if I escaped, I highly doubted they could get out of it in time." Chiara nodded slightly in reply.

"So then you escaped," she said.

"Not right away, I wanted to make sure my plan worked first, however, they made a jump just small enough for it not to overload. It was exactly forty five years as I recall. After that, I did escape . . . ." Janus trailed off and was silent for a moment. He looked out that window at the astria porta and darts surrounding it for a small while before he continued quietly.

"Everything was falling apart, Chiara. We were losing and . . ." Janus took a deep breath before taking up the tale again. "Sometimes, back in Atlantis . . . in an odd, distorted way, I was glad you weren't there . . . You would have died amidst all the fighting, you would have gone out in one big bang of glory, taking out a Wraith hive with you . . . Just as so many of our warriors did. But it was never enough. No matter how many died, no matter how many Wraith hives were destroyed . . . there were always more. More Wraith, more battles, and more lives to be lost." Chiara stared at him, her blue eyes huge. She had known that Atlantis was destroyed, that they lost . . . but seeing the whole five, terrible years play in the expression on Janus' face and in his words . . .

"I understand," was all Chiara could manage to say. Janus sighed and continued again.

"Everyone had thought that I was long since deadd and were very surprised at my return. Trebal . . . she heard that I had returned and somehow managed to somehow slip past the guards into the infirmary in order to see you . . . I thought you were dead and told her . . . She was heartbroken, Chiara, she had to go through your dying twice in her mind. From all accounts she swore that either the Wraith would die or she would . . ." Chiara shook her head. That was just like Esme . . . Always the warrior, never hardened by the deaths she was surrounded by.

"What happened to her?" Chiara asked.

"The Aurora was gathering information about the Wraith ships . . . They got into a battle and . . . they lost," Janus said. Chiara leaned back in her chair. Of course, this far into the future, of course Trebal would have died . . . But . . . Chiara wasn't sure. She wanted to here that her friend had finally married, perhaps had a few children, and then grew old . . . But just to have her life extinguished like that. Like so many others. Chiara shook her head slightly, leaning forward again.

"Go ahead," Chiara said with a nod after a moment. Janus examined her carefully, taking Chiara's hand in his before he once again began to speak.

"I only spent five more years in Atlantis before we lost the war. After that, we left Atlantis for Terra. Once there things continued to get worse . . . The Ancients managed to live, however. Some of them ascended, some of them stayed back on Terra, inter-breeding among the humans. A few of them survived though. We escaped through the stargate, to another long-since forgotten world. And the Ancients stayed there for ten thousand years, blocking themselves off from all other races, until their name became a legend and their existence thought a myth." Chiara sighed slightly, for the first time a smile playing on her lips. So . . . Esmora had been wrong. The Ancients had lived, they had survived, in hiding, granted, but they were still there . . . Janus thought as well for a few moments before he continued.

"Back in Atlantis they had run tests and found the drug in my system . . . Because of that they were able to discover what had happened to you. They said the hive had disappeared, you were long gone . . . But you had to be somewhere." Janus smiled slightly. "I had built a working time machine but the Lantean Counsel had forbidden me from using it. Once I got to Terra though no one was watching me, so I built a new one and left. After that I spent years searching all over for you. I finally came to a human world in the home galaxy, watching the people there . . . but another group of humans came along through the astria porta. They thought that I had died a long time ago or something of that sort . . . and for such reason they stole my time-ship." Janus gave a side smile at Chiara, shaking his head. The humans were an interesting race, always trying to dive after any technology more advanced than their own. He continued after a moment, however.

"This, of course, placed me in more than a small predicament. If I went after it then they would figure out who I was . . . and if I left it then my search was as good as done. I couldn't figure out any way to get it back, and so stayed on the human world. That is until the humans, being the bright and helpful creatures they are, decided to use the time-ship . . . The Ancients didn't take it from them, but they did put two-and-two together as to the scientist who built a time machine and magically disappeared ten-thousand years ago . . . and then the humans with a beautiful time machine now. The Ancients easily tracked where exactly the humans had retrieved the ship from . . . A few days later a few of them came trooping through the astria porta with gifts for the local populace . . . And a call home for myself . . . They brought me to their new home-world, Terrana, where I stayed for several years . . . That is until a young woman named Aerlyn came through the astria porta on Terrana. She claimed to be the daughter Chiara Elata, and in such case, looked exactly like her mother . . . With that information, I convinced the council to allow me to journey to the Pegasus galaxy in search of you. They agreed, but sent me to Atlantis under the guise of some human scientist from a destroyed world . . . And then I spent the next several months there, trying to discover which hive you were on." Chiara's mind was still caught a long ways back in the narrative. Aerlyn? But . . . she had disappeared, she worshiped the Wraith and . . .  
"But . . .but . . ." Chiara stuttered, unsure of what to say. "Aerlyn is a Wraith Worshipper, Janus!" Chiara's voice cracked as she said the words.

"She apparently turned. You can ask her about it once the Ancient Council tells us to come back though," Janus said quietly. Chiara nodded and looked out the window at the waiting darts and open astria porta. After a moment, Janus turned back to the controls.

"I think we have made them wait long enough . . ." he said, placing his hands back on the console. As he did so the ship moved forward, and with a wild burst of speed went through the stargate. As soon as the darts saw they followed the gate-ship. Chiara felt almost nothing, and then the ship jolted to a stop in the astria porta room . . . . in Atlantis. Chiara looked up as she heard a shout and then the sound of the astria porta shield being raised . . . She then heard the distinct "bang . . . bang . . ." sound as the Wraith darts landed against the shield. Chiara looked almost warily around as she felt the ship rise to a hangar above. She was back. Back in Atlantis.


	39. Chapter 39

_Hello, everyone! Yes, I know . . . . I'm sure all of you thought I'd died or something, ;) However, I've been rather busy, and along with many other things, suffered a severe case of writer's block. For this reason, I rather gave up on poor Chiara, until I received a PM the other day which spurred me to at least finish the story. There is one more chapter after this, which I will certainly have up within the next week (I've already started writing it). Thanks so much for your encouragement, and I hope you enjoy the much-belated ending to the tale!_

* * *

Chiara swallowed, staring at Janus as she heard the sounds of the ship docking. Janus stood with a slight smile, holding his hand out toward Chiara. Taking the offered hand gratefully, Chiara stepped with him toward the back, where the door was opening down. She started slightly at several human weapons being pointed at herself and Janus, accompanied with shouts. 

Janus slowly raised his hands in the air.

"May I speak to Doctor Weir?" he asked quietly. After a moment, Chiara noticed a short-haired brunette stepping forward.

"Hello, Janus," she said half-warily, half-curiously.

"Ah, Doctor Weir!" Janus nearly proclaimed, putting his hands back down and placing one of them gently on Chiara's back.

"I am pleased to introduce you to my wife . . . Chiara," he said with a smile. Chiara gave a short nod to Doctor Weir, her own eyes examining the other woman carefully. Weir gave a puzzled nod in reply.

"Your . . . wife?" the woman asked curiously. "I suppose that would be why you stole one of our jumpers for over two weeks?" she added after a moment, the tone in her voice hardening.

"Yes, precisely," Janus said with a weak smile. "Perhaps I could take the liberty to debrief you and whomever else it might concern . . . ?" he then asked, his assurance strengthening slightly at the words.

"Lead the way," Weir replied, motioning toward the door.

Chiara strode down the halls with Janus, her eyes seeming to widen at every door way. The humans had changed things . . . placed their own instruments and machines here and there, but it was still Atlantis, Atlantis, beautiful as always. Chiara couldn't help smiling, even if she more than sensed tension between the human leader and Janus.

Soon, they arrived in the Lantean Council Room. Chiara glanced about curiously before taking the seat Janus offered her. Weir also took a seat before turning toward the door as more entering footsteps sounded. Chiara's eyes tightened significantly at the sight of who entered. Colonel Sheppard and his team.

Sheppard returned the look, momentarily speechless. The silence was swiftly broken, however, by McKay.  
"What are you doing here?!"

"Why are you surprised? If you had not broken your word then I would have been here long before this!" the woman spat out in reply.

"We thought you were a Wraith Worshiper," Sheppard said defensively, forgetting to take a seat as he continued to stare at her.

"You thought wrong," Chiara replied angrily.

"Wait wait wait . . . So you are the report mentioned in Colonel Sheppard's report several weeks back . . . ?" Doctor Weir interrupted.

"Yes," Sheppard replied with a sigh, shaking his head slightly as he took a seat.

"How do you know Janus?" Teyla asked quietly of Chiara. Janus quickly took the opportunity to break in.

"We grew up on the same planet. Several years ago Chiara was captured by the Wraith. When Colonel Sheppard's team returned with their reports involving Chiara I . . . . I didn't think you would help me," he stated, biting his lip slightly.

"You didn't think we'd help you . . . ?" Doctor Weir asked.

"You've been reading our reports?!" Sheppard interrupted.

"Yes," Janus said simply. Chiara hid a sigh. Something made her doubt any of them were going to let Janus get off with this scot-free. Of course, Chiara knew that she herself hadn't exactly forgiven Colonel Sheppard's team . . . Still, they all seemed angry. Chiara shook her head slightly, choking back something in her throat. She had wanted to go home. She had wanted to go back to Atlants . . . the Atlantis she remembered, where even the war strengthened her people and made them one. She caught Janus' eye before glancing back at the rest gathered around the table. Janus let out a loud sigh before speaking once again.

"I would love to discuss the matter further; however, right now I would be afraid that Chiara doesn't have much strength . . . Perhaps a visit to your infirmary might be in order. After that, I would be more than willing to explain fully exactly what happened," the man stated as he stood, staring Doctor Weir in the eye.

"Very well," Weir said with a nod, standing herself. "I will inform Doctor Keller. Colonel Sheppard, please escort Janus and Chiara to the infirmary . . . . Dismissed," she added before striding off.


	40. Chapter 40

_Hello, everyone! Well, this is it . . . the last chapter! Thanks so much, all, for reading, reviewing, critiquing, and helping. It's been a pleasure, and both Chiara and I sincerely thank you. Thoughts on both the last chapter and the over all story would be extremely welcomed . . . However, besides for that, I would thank you once again for even simply reading. I hope you enjoy the final installment!_**  
**

* * *

**- One Week Later - - **

Chiara leaned up against the balcony, watching the waves crash beneath her as the sun slowly sank lower into the sky. She smiled slightly, completely enwrapped in the one sight she'd waited so long to see again. Such a simple wish, to see the sunset over the ocean, a wish that had been fulfilled thousands of times before . . . and yet she had wanted so hard to see it once again in all its glory.

The woman started slightly at the sound of the door opening, but a smile came over her features as she saw who had entered.

"Janus," she said simply, moving aside to provide him room beside her. "How did your meeting with Doctor Weir go?" As she spoke, Chiara glanced worriedly up into his face.

"As well as could be expected," the man replied with a sigh, leaning one elbow on the rail while scratching his head with his hand.

"They don't trust us. Well, they didn't exactly trust me to begin with, but I don't believe stealing that jumper . . . helped . . . matters much . . . For either of us." Chiara sighed, sinking her chin down. She had seen that look on the faces of the men Colonel Sheppard sent to guard her quarters. She knew that it wasn't simply to ensure her safety and health . . . but from the short feelings and echoes she had gathered from the mens' minds, it was more along the lines of ensuring she stayed out of trouble.

"We must wait. They will see that we only wish to help, and eventually come to trust us," Chiara stated firmly. This is not what she had wanted . . . Not what she had waited for. She had returned to Atlantis to find that the dwellers of Atlantis wouldn't even allow her to walk down a corridor without at least one man with a weapon one foot behind her.

"No," Janus replied, breaking through Chiara's thoughts. "I received a transmission from the Lantean Council. They want us to return to Terrana . . . The new Ancient home world," he said with a sigh. Chiara took a step back, her eyes narrowing.

"I just got back."

"I know."

"Yet they expect me to travel across the universe to some new planet to become yet another curiosity to yet another race?!"

"Chiara, they are still Ancients, they are our own people."

"Then why don't they fight the Wraith! Why is it that the humans are now the one last ever-so-slight hope for this galaxy, while our own people sit and cower in fear!" There was a long pause as both thought for a short time. As the sun finally dipped its last rays below the horizon, Janus spoke.

"I don't know, Chiara, I truly don't know. Their . . . our . . . spirits were broken. Going back into yet another war without proper support, manpower, or weaponry would be foolish . . . You of all people would know that." Another long pause ensued, broken only by Chiara's long sigh.

"I don't want to leave yet. This is not the human city, this is not the city of whomever-finds-it, this is our city, the city of the Ancients. It is only fitting that at least two of us should remain," she stated almost resignedly. Janus shook his head.

"Right now, the humans carry the best hope for Atlantis and for Pegasus. If you are truly not ready to return to the Ancients then I can stall them . . . somehow. Still, however, it would be best to return. Soon." The man finished speaking as he gently placed his arm around Chiara, awaiting her reply.

Chiara waited for several more moments before finally speaking.

"I will return. However soon is necessary," she stated quietly, glancing up at Janus. "How are we to leave without the humans stopping us?" she then asked.

"Cloaks," the man replied, taking two small devices out from a pocket. Chiara took one, examining it. "The humans are sending a team of theirs out to MS8-49G in the morning. We will use the cloaks to become invisible and slip through the astria porta with them. When they are through and have wandered off far enough, then we will travel to another world where I have a cloaked gate ship enhanced with a zero point module . . . Which will grant us enough power to use the stargate to return to Terrana," Janus finished with a sigh, examining Chiara carefully for her feelings. She merely nodded.

"In the morning then," she said mournfully, staring out over the swiftly-darkening waters.

- - - - - - -

Chiara awoke in the morning to the light starting to flow in through a window near by. She sat up, looking about. Janus was gone . . . Hopefully he was simply preparing everything, and not in more trouble with the humans. She got up, but was surprised to find instead of the dress she had laid out the previous night, another outfit rather sloppily folded in only a way Janus could manage. She picked it up, watching it unravel before her. A smile cracked the woman's face at the sight of it . . . a Lantean uniform! She checked the patches on it carefully. It was one of her old uniforms . . . He must have somehow either kept it or found it . . .

"I thought it was fitting," Janus said behind her. Chiara spun around, startled by his voice.

"How . . . where did you get it?" she asked almost incredulously, stroking the Atlantis-patch gently.

"It was actually left alone for ten thousand years . . . The Ancients kept one of your uniforms in storage, and the humans never found it," he said with a smile. Chiara smiled back at him.

"I . . . I lost my other one," she said shame-facedly, setting it down gently on the bed. Janus was silent for a moment, not quite sure of what to say. After a moment he shook his head slightly, handing her a small device that fit over her wrist.

"It's the cloak. The human team leaves in a few minutes . . . Which means we need to be ready soon," he stated quietly. Chiara gave a short nod, fitting the device on her hand before picking up the uniform again.

-------

Chiara watched quietly as the human team prepared to leave through the astria. She looked about curiously, slightly entertained by the greenish-blue tint everything was given through the invisibility cloak. She glanced at Janus, who gave a reassuring smile. Soon the astria porta opened with a large shwoosh, and the human team began to leave through it. Giving one last sweeping glance around at Atlantis, Chiara also stepped through the gate.

On the other side, the humans quickly wandered off to explore the world in search of an indigenous people that resided there . . . While Chiara and Janus swiftly turned about and used the gate to access the second world.

Chiara quietly sat down in the jumper with Janus. Another moment and they would be back on Terrana . . . with the Ancients. The woman couldn't help sighing. They, the Ancients, would probably be different from the Lanteans . . . Just like Atlantis was different from how it was ten thousand years ago. The same place, the same people, but all would be different. Chiara glanced at Janus. Even he had changed. He was solemner, more . . . She couldn't place her finger on it. But he was different . . . More different then she wanted to realize.

Quietly, the woman watched as Janus dialed the astria porta.

"How do we have enough power to travel to another galaxy?" Chiara asked curiously.

"I . . . modified . . . the jumper slightly," Janus said in a nearly apologetic tone. Chiara gave him an odd look before laughing under breath. That, at least, was Janus . . . always "modifying" something or other. She become more serious, however, as the stargate loomed right before them, the portal to their new "home."

Chiara gave a slight shudder as they emerged through the astria porta. She glanced around at the surroundings showing through the jumper's windshield. It looked like Atlantis . . . Slightly different, but very similar structurally. Chiara grasped her seat arms tightly as the jumper rose to the hangar above . . . And then docked. Slowly the door behind her opened, at which point Janus stood, holding out his hand and taking her own with a smile.

Chiara strode down the length of the gateship to where a woman was waiting at the entry. The woman gave a slight bow to both of them, accompanied by a smile.

"Greetings, I am Caladria Napea of the Lantean Council . . . Welcome to Terrana."

**Finale**


End file.
